


The Dark Lord's Drone

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Time, Hogwarts, Mash-up, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: Annika Hansen is a notorious figure of legend who’s returned to the magical world after years away. Headmistress Kathryn Janeway has hired Annika as the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts, and both find themselves immediately drawn to one another. However, as the politics of the magic world begin to strain, with disappearances and dark undercurrents, widespread rumors of the Dark Lord’s return may not be just rumors after all. Annika will be forced to reconcile her traumatic past and who she is, because if she doesn’t, she will lose everything she’s gained, the only person she’s ever loved, and the entire world will enter an infernal new reign.*Please note that this is first and foremost a J/7 romance!*See more notes inside
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 90
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I am in no way a Harry Potter authority. I will be doing my best, but please be advised that this will be a mash-up of Star Trek and Harry Potter. Some Harry Potter plot/rules of the universe will be kept and other parts disregarded. 
> 
> *As always, the plot is subject to change as I go along. (And comments and feedback help keep the engine running! 😉) 
> 
> A huge and grand thank you to beta Sevryn for chapters 1-3; 5-6! And thank you to my other betas who have been instrumental in keeping this story alive and breathing since then. <3 
> 
> Enjoy...

**Prologue**

_ 30 years ago nine children were snatched from their homes all across the world. Lebanon, America, Serbia, Barbados, Colombia, Belgium, Romania, Zimbabwe and India. Every child taken showed great promise. _

_ The Dark Lord and his high council experimented on the children for five years in an attempt to seize control of the minds of muggles, to not only do his bidding but to act as a conduit of dark magic. If successful, it would have enabled him to win his war for control of both worlds. _

_ These children were coined the Dark Lord’s Drones.  _

_ The experiment lasted for five years and ultimately failed.  _

_ All of the children perished.  _

_ Except one.  _

  
  


**Chapter 1**

Annika Hansen carried a tweed trunk in one hand and her coat over her other arm. The red train zoomed off as quickly as it had arrived, and the whoosh of air dislodged a few strands of blonde hair from her tight French twist. Standing stiff as a poker, she pressed her lips together and began her trek along the dirt path that wound into the forest. 

In forty five minutes she arrived at the end of the path. Written in large stone letters,  _ Hogwarts  _ floated above the immense double doors. She touched a hand to her hair before resuming, the door creaking open on its own accord and allowing her passage. 

After walking around in circles for fifteen minutes, she was still as impassive and cool as ever, and remained so when a small, hairy orange man ran into her. 

“I’m sorry!” He tossed his hands up apologetically, obviously frazzled. “I’ve been running around all day!” 

Annika cocked her head slightly but made no attempt to interact any further with the strange person. 

“I’m Neelix! The resident groundskeeper, chef, jack of all trades, here.” 

Annika nodded once. “Annika Hansen.” 

The silent beat didn’t surprise her, but his lack of fear, awe or suspicion did, though she didn’t show it. 

“You’re probably looking for the Headmistress!” 

“Indeed,” she replied flatly. 

“It’s kind of…” he gestured with his hands, trying to come up with the proper word, she suspected. “Well, it’s difficult to find sometimes. The darn thing likes to move around.” 

“The Headmistress?” 

Neelix laughed, “No, her office!” 

Annika didn’t find her faux pas all that humorous. She’d forgotten how whimsical the magical world was, having been away from it for ten years. She liked the stability and physical, textural life of the non-magical world—it made her feel human, and real. 

“It’s easier to just apparate there,” Neelix added, a bit embarrassed by his behavior and wiping sweat from his hairy brow. 

Annika nodded once before she continued her search on foot. As she neared the end of another corridor, an arch grew out of the wall and a pair of thick, heavy double doors presented themselves with large metal knockers. A nameplate was etched into the wood.  _ Headmistress Kathryn Janeway. _ Below the metal hoops, another sentence revealed itself.  _ Exploration is about seeing things with your own eyes.  _

A slight frown crossed her features. A strange thing to have written on an office door. She tempered her aloof expression once more, set down her trunk, and knocked twice, solidly. 

_ “Come!” _ A voice called on the opposite end. She gathered her trunk once more and opened the door on the right side. 

Surprised, though strictly composed, she found a rather large, brooding man standing in front of a small, auburn haired woman whose hand was curled around his bicep. Annika felt as though she’d walked straight into an intimate moment, but then, she thought, she  _ had  _ been instructed to enter. 

The woman smiled at her before returning her gaze to the man. “I’ll see you this evening, Chakotay.” 

He nodded with a small smile before she released him. Annika watched him carefully as he lumbered toward her, giving her a rather annoyed sneer when she didn’t move from his path, and let the office doors thwack behind him. 

She turned back to find the small woman leaning against her desk and watching her, most likely attempting to read her, Annika surmised, a futile endeavor. Still, she made sure to clamp down her nervousness further, erecting an icy veneer. 

“Come on in,” the woman smirked and moved around a large ornate dark cherry desk, to sit in a much more simple dark cherry chair behind it. 

Annika set her luggage by the door, crossed the room and took the three steps up to the platform where the Headmistress sat. 

“Have a seat.” 

Annika pursed her lips once more, possibly her only tell of annoyance, before sitting uncomfortably at the edge of the offered chair. She waited stiffly, her hands in her lap, as the Headmistress sorted through a few papers on her desk. 

“Here it is,” she smiled and slipped on a thin pair of reading glasses. “Excuse the mess. Things are always a little crazy at the beginning of a new year… Let’s see. Yes, yes,” she read through the paper quickly and then set it down once more. She removed the reading glasses and laid them on top of the paper. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Hansen.” 

Annika nodded once in reply. 

“I’m the headmistress, as I’m sure you know. Kathryn Janeway.” 

“I am aware.” 

“Well, that’s a good start then. Please, Ms. Hansen, tell me a little bit about yourself.” 

“The letter I received indicated that I have already been hired.” 

A slow smile grew on the Headmistress's lips. “Yes, you are, I did. But this is our first time meeting in person and I like to get to know my professors.” 

_ Is that what you were doing with that man?  _ She wasn’t sure why she felt a twinge of anger toward the stranger she didn’t know, and decided it was merely her nervousness about being here at all that was making her react in strange ways. 

“I have studied astronomy for twenty years. I began my studies at Harvard when I was fifteen and—” She stopped as the Headmistress held up a hand. 

“I’ve read your resume, Ms. Hansen. I’m asking more about who you are as a person.” 

Annika was sure she hadn’t heard such a question before. What did it matter and who was she to ask about her private life? 

“The reason I ask,” Janeway smiled, “Is because I like to know what kinds of professors we have here. I like to know who I can depend on in a crisis, who’s good with students’ parents, possible hobbies that could do well for extracurriculars, and other such things that come up at my school. I run a tight ship, Ms. Hansen. I believe we have a duty to not only educate and mentor students, but to ensure their safety and well-being, aid in their adjustment to adulthood and provide a positive, healthy environment. I believe in my students and I require all of my professors to believe in them as well. Now, if you don’t want to be involved in extracurriculars, that will not be required. However, I do expect all of our rules and regulations to be upheld and treated seriously.” 

“I have read and memorized your rules and regulations.” 

Janeway chortled briefly and then clamped down with a smile that threatened to grow. “That’s a first!” She looked into her mug with a bit of disappointment before continuing. “I also believe in patience, understanding, and compassion. Being a young person is never easy, and we aren’t here to make things more difficult for them, though I also do not condone coddling of anyone, children and adults alike. This is how I run my school, and if you don’t like it, I’d rather know now than halfway through the year.” 

Annika took a reasonable moment to allow the Headmistress the opportunity to continue before she answered, “I will comply.” 

“Good. So, please tell me a little bit about yourself, Ms. Hansen.” 

Annika suddenly felt herself shrinking under the Headmistress’s gaze. The gray skirt suit she wore was snug but not inappropriately so. In fact, every angle of her spoke of poise and sophistication. Her blue-gray eyes were penetrating and intense, and Annika was embarrassed at herself for noticing the top two buttons of the Headmistress’s silk blouse were undone. 

She forced herself to lock her eyes on the silver mug on the desk. Concentration wouldn’t come otherwise. 

There wasn’t much she could think of expressing about herself, but she obviously needed to disclose something to satisfy the Headmistress. Panic started rising in her gut as her mind blanked and old, unwanted memories flooded in. 

“Maybe it would be easier if I went first,” Janeway offered. 

Annika nodded slightly, glancing at her intense eyes and then quickly returning to the metal mug, now clasped by the Headmistress’s hands. She eyed the long fine fingers that crossed over one another and the subtle motion as one finger stroked the other hand. Her view was suddenly obscured as the Headmistress lifted the mug to her lips. 

As she threw back the last sip of coffee, Annika was drawn to the equally fine exposed neck, and the light dusting of freckles. Then the Headmistress’s chin was level again and she met her eyes. 

“The first thing you should know about me,” Janeway smiled and lifted her mug. “I’m an addict.” She rose from her desk and moved around to a counter near the back corner of her office. A tall narrow window rose high up the wall and overlooked the campus. 

Annika watched her as inconspicuously as possible. She liked the way the suit fit her, accentuating her calves and narrow waist, while also exuding a powerful presence. Her long bob hairdo was parted to the right and left a charming swoop at the top, with soft auburn strands that curled slightly inward as they met her sharp shoulders. 

The Headmistress removed a carafe from an antiquated coffee maker and held it up. “Would you like some coffee?” 

Annika quickly averted her attention to the desk and back again with a resolution to discontinue her musings. “I do not drink coffee.” 

Janeway nodded, “Good. More for me.” She poured a fresh cup, then leaned against the counter and watched Annika once more. 

Before Annika could stop herself, betraying her earlier resolution, a random, burning question spilled from her lips, “Why do you not magic your coffee?” 

The Headmistress smiled widely at that, and Annika was sure she herself was blushing.

“Ah! Now that’s a good question.” The Headmistress took a big gulp of the hot liquid and Annika could nearly feel the burn in her own throat. “They say that the coffee is exactly the same whether you brew it yourself or magic it into existence, but I just don’t buy it. It tastes different. My mother says when you make things for yourself you inject it with love and using magic cuts out that important ingredient.” 

“That is illogical.” 

Janeway barked a laugh and nodded more to herself than to Annika. “You try telling her that,” she mumbled to herself. 

Annika cocked her head slightly at the comment, unsure what it meant to the Headmistress. 

“Have you seen your quarters yet?” 

“I have not.” 

The auburn haired woman nodded for her to join her by the window. Annika rose from her chair carefully, suddenly feeling lanky and uncomfortable in her own body. She was glad the Headmistress didn’t watch her as she moved to stand beside her. 

Annika could smell the aroma of the woman beside her, a scent that made her think of drinking coffee in a mysterious, mossy forest—in the middle of a luminous clearing, a full-grain leather couch with the rich warmth of a companion pressed against her.

Annika tried to focus on the view but was distracted by the heat she could feel pulsating off the Headmistress, who now stood so close Annika felt the faintest brush of her suit against her arm. 

“The second tower there,” Janeway said huskily at their close proximity and pointed, “those are your quarters. Best ones on campus.” 

Annika nodded, not really sure if she’d seen anything or not. The reverberation of the Headmistress’s husky voice distracted her and made her wish only to hear her speak more. Small talk and conversation had never been her forte, but she never really had much interest in talking to anyone, unless it was to solve a problem in a work-related situation. Even then, she tended to be as curt as possible. Now she was trying to think of something, some way, to coax a continued conversation.

“Why do you not utilize those quarters for yourself?” Annika was curious but she’d nixed her real question. It wouldn’t seem proper to ask the Headmistress  _ how _ she knew those quarters were best. 

As soon as she heard and felt the laugh from the Headmistress beside her, she forgot nearly everything she’d been thinking. It was a muted, thick laugh that sent shivers up her arms. 

“I don’t think that’d look very good,” Janeway smirked. “The Headmistress taking over the astronomy professors quarters?” She gently touched Annika’s arm before moving around her and sitting at her desk once more. 

After a long beat, Annika finally took a breath, wondering why such a simple touch affected her so significantly. Glancing out the window once more, she found herself relieved by the idea that there was a possibility she could see the Headmistress once in a while from her new home. Maybe she would be drinking coffee and gazing out at the stars, holding a cup of coffee and stroking the mug with her long fingers. 

She quickly moved away from the window and took the seat in front of the Headmistress again. She knew there was still the matter of her disclosing information about herself, but now everything seemed so muddled, though she noted she was no longer so nervous, only now perhaps unsettled. 

“I do not participate in many activities besides work,” she offered. After the Headmistress nodded with a small smile, she continued. “I have always loved the stars and find catharsis in astronomy. Though I have not taught it, I look forward to sharing my knowledge on the subject.” 

The Headmistress nodded. “What else?” 

She hesitated at first but then continued, “I do not like to use magic superfluously; only when it is necessary. Will using magic be required—of me?” 

Janeway set her empty mug down. “Occasionally you’ll find it’s more convenient when you have to get from one side of the campus to the other, but except for an emergency or medical situation, you are not required to use magic as part of your duties.” 

“That is good,” Annika stated. She sensed the Headmistress had a follow-up question at the tip of her tongue, but the moment passed. 

“So, I know you don’t like coffee, that you have a real passion for astronomy and you don’t like using magic. Anything more?” 

Annika already felt entirely too exposed as it was. She shook her head once, pulling her icy veneer back in place. 

“I guess that’ll do for now,” the Headmistress smiled. “As you know, tomorrow is going to be busy. Our returning and new students will be arriving, and it can be a bit of a madhouse. The prefects and upperclassmen are usually pretty helpful to the younger ones. Still, all professors will be required to assist. I’ll have you join one of the other Professors to shadow them and assist where you can. Tonight, we’ll be having a staff dinner. All staff are required to be there. We’ll go over some items that need to be addressed and then have a bit to eat. That’ll be here in the main building.” 

Annika wondered if that’s what the man from earlier meant, and felt the shocking panic as the question tumbled out of her mouth, “Is that what that man was referring to?” 

She couldn’t quite place the look the Headmistress gave her, though she suspected pursuing this line of questioning wouldn’t lead to a very friendly exchange. Just as she was about to retract the question, the Headmistress replied.

“That’s Professor Chakotay. I think you two will get along quite well. He’s our Muggle studies expert. I saw in your resume that you’ve been living and working in non-magical society for a number of years now. I’m sure you’ll have a lot to talk about.” 

Annika was overly aware that the Headmistress had deflected the question, but she was quite sure she didn’t have much of anything to say to the brooding professor. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Annika?” 

“Yes?” She suspiciously scanned the woman standing outside the astronomy building. A beautiful woman, she noted, with dark brown hair and a voluptuous figure encased in a turquoise dress. 

“I’m Deanna Troi. I teach Potions.” 

Annika remained stiff, her hands crossed behind her back, unsure why this woman was lingering outside of her building, and what was that accent? It almost sounded Greek—but the woman standing in front of her was far more well-endowed than any Greek she knew, although she only knew two. 

A laugh emanated from the woman and she waved for Annika to follow her. “Kathryn asked me to collect you for dinner. She didn’t want you to get lost.” 

Annika followed, though no less suspicious. 

“Greek was a good guess,” Deanna smiled widely, flashing pearly white teeth and dark knowing eyes. 

“I did not…” Annika stopped in her tracks. “You are a telepath?” 

Deanna winked and slipped her hand around Annika’s arm. At first repulsed by the contact, Annika eventually relaxed, illogically finding the touch a needed one, tender and without ulterior motives. 

“How do you like it here so far?” 

“It is acceptable.” 

“But what do you  _ really  _ think?” 

“Can you not read it yourself?” 

Deanna nudged her playfully, “Very funny. I do try not to pry into other people’s thoughts. It’s only ever given me trouble.” 

“Then why did you disclose that information to me?” 

“It doesn’t feel right not telling the people I’ll be working with or getting to know. It does tend to put people off, but not everyone.” 

Annika nodded, understanding quite well what it was like to be rejected. “That is why I enjoyed living in the muggle world.” She wasn’t sure why she felt safe to reveal more about herself to the telepath, even more than she had to the Headmistress, but she also had a feeling Deanna was someone who would understand. 

“I tried that, believe me! But sometimes they’re worse! They don’t believe in anything like magic, so they don’t believe in telepaths, so of course they don’t practice disciplining their minds. Good god, it’s like trying to live in a tornado!” 

Annika smiled at that, “I am familiar with the phenomenon.” 

“How long did you live with them?” 

“More years than I have not.” 

“It takes some getting used to, being in this world. I’m not sure if it’s harder or easier. Just different, I guess. Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m always around. I don’t usually tell this to many people, but I’ve been trained as a counselor. Magical people are even worse than muggles when it comes to mental health.” 

Annika was definitely aware of that, too. “Indeed.” 

Deanna smiled as they moved up the stairs of the main building. “I like you! I can see why Kathryn does, too.” 

Annika eyed her for a moment–had the Headmistress told her, or had Deanna heard her thoughts? —then, remembering the telepath’s ability, she quickly tried to block her own thoughts from wandering too far. “How long have you worked for Headmistress Janeway?” 

“Five years now. She talked me into teaching here for one year, et voila! I’m still here.”

“You did not want to teach?” 

“I’ve always been a free spirit. It’s hard for me to stay in one place very long. But… It feels like home now. And with the way things are, it makes me fiercely protective of my family here.” 

Annika knew exactly what Deanna was referring to. Things were truly out of balance in the magical world. Little pockets of unrest had started growing. Wizards were slowly becoming separated by beliefs, even small differences seemed to create wider and wider expanses. It wasn’t a violent or particularly harmful division, but it was eerily similar to the events that led up to her own five-year hell. It was illogical to believe the events would reoccur within such a short time span, but it was ever more imbecilic to believe they  _ couldn’t  _ recur at all. 

It was a hell of a time to try to work her way back to the magical world, but the muggle world had strained her and left her feeling too out of place. She had to try to be part of the world that tormented her, if only to find a sliver of peace. 

Annika allowed herself to be escorted into the main dining hall. Enormously long tables lined the warehouse sized space, and at the opposite end, the teacher’s table sat on a platform. The center-most seat had elegant gold trim woven like fine thread across the arms and back. No question the Headmistress’s seat, Annika deduced. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Deanna smiled as they walked down one of the aisles. 

It was in fact beautiful, but also quite ostentatious. Annika felt much like a peasant in tattered clothing standing at the entrance of the Taj Mahal.

“Hm,” Deanna commented as she led them toward a side door. “Good point.” 

Annika smiled as they passed over the threshold. She’d need to watch what she was thinking around the dazzling dark-haired woman, though she was glad Deanna agreed. 

“This is the teachers’ private dining room.” 

Once inside the smaller room, which was most certainly overly decadent for what was essentially a teachers’ lounge, Annika quickly lost track of her analysis. A handful of professors she hadn’t yet met were chatting around a buffet of fine culinary delights, but none of them seemed to give the overabundance of food much thought. 

Annika’s first inclination was anger. Living in the muggle world for so long, knowing she’d been one herself for the first year of her life, she’d seen things she could never have believed were true, had she not experienced them. People on the streets, homeless of all walks of life, starving and plucking food from garbage cans—and here were these magical people overindulging in their excesses. What of the twelve year old girl she’d seen, frail and near death, living under the overpass Annika had called home for a particularly rough four months? No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn’t track her down after she cleaned up. The blonde girl who reminded her of herself was lost. 

Deanna gasped, gripping her arm, a tear slipping down one cheek. “I’m so sorry.” 

Annika cocked her head with equally sorrowful eyes. _ It is not you that should be sorry. It is all of us _ , she said in her mind. She purposefully erected an invisible hard shell around herself to sever Deanna’s connection to her emotions and thoughts, relieved when it seemed to work.

The potions professor smiled sadly, still clutching Annika’s arm. “Come on, let me introduce you to everyone.” 

She seemed to wait for approval, which Annika appreciated. She nodded once and allowed herself to continue to be escorted. Socializing had never come easily, ever, even when she was absorbed by her love of astronomy and speaking with like-minded co-workers. There was always a little wall, a little partition she couldn’t penetrate even when she’d tried occasionally in the past.

As they made their way to the buffet, she glanced toward the opposite door and was surprised to find gray eyes watching her closely. Though she quickly realized the eyes weren’t meeting hers, and were instead focused elsewhere on her body. The expression of the Headmistress seemed somewhat irritated, distant and unshielded, though this seemed to have gone undetected by anyone else, as far as Annika could tell. She tried to follow the Headmistress’s line of sight but was distracted by the blonde professor placed in front of her, his cheeks puffed out by the enormous bite he’d just housed. 

“Hi,” the muffled voice offered with an energetic optimism. 

Annika looked upon him with no expression. 

“He said hi,” Deanna knocked her playfully. “This is Professor Paris. He’s quite the uh… what would you say, Tom?” 

“Rascal,” another professor tossed in as she joined their conversation. She carried a plate of food piled high, and a snarky roll of her eyes. 

“And this is B’Elanna Torres. She’s our professor of Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“ _ Our _ ?” B’Elanna joked. “Did Janeway make you assistant headmistress over the summer?” 

Deanna feigned annoyance and plucked a broccoli floret from her plate, tossing it into her mouth with a wink.

“Like a zoologist?” Annika inquired, lifting an eyebrow and cutting into the playful tone around her. 

B’Elanna scoffed, obviously displeased with Annika by her judgmental glare.

“B’Elanna here,” the Headmistress snuck in, wrapping a hand around the professor’s shoulder, “Is more like our lion tamer.” 

_ What a barbaric profession _ , Annika frowned. 

B’Elanna’s glare was not something to contend with, and Annika realized she could see this woman taming many a lion, as if lions could in fact be tamed.    
  
Deanna’s hand slipped away from Annika’s arm as she and B’Elanna wandered off, and Annika immediately felt her safety net disappear with her. The icy wall built itself around her again, affording her the protection she needed to remain in the presence of so many strangers, magical ones at that. Muggle strangers were uncomfortable, but they didn’t know who she was or her past, and therefore were much easier to deal with in awkward circumstances. These people, the very ones she’d spent so long hiding from, damning even, were a completely different story. 

Tom navigated away into another conversation and Annika was left standing nearly alone at the end of the buffet table. She could feel the appraisal of the Headmistress once more, even as she looked off at nothing in particular, but she had nowhere to go, nothing to say, and was required by her employer to stick around for the meeting. 

“What did you think of the astronomy building?” the Headmistress asked as she picked up a side plate and added a few small cubes of bread before greedily taking back the mug of coffee she was obviously more interested in than the food. 

“It is sufficient.” 

“Is that all?” The Headmistress stood before her, looking up at Annika with a raised eyebrow. 

Annika tried to think of what else to add. “It is… old.” 

A brief chuckle from the Headmistress lightened her mood considerably. She’d nearly forgotten how charming, if not sultry, her laugh was. It stole nearly all of her attention and pushed her anxiety aside for a few brief moments. Still, Annika noticed three different professors who glanced in their direction from behind the slight woman, all seemingly surprised. 

“Have you seen the campus yet?” 

“Professor Troi has offered to show it to me in the morning.” 

“Hmm,” Janeway smiled on one side of her face. “I’d bet you’d prefer an evening tour. I know a wonderful spot on campus for stargazing. I can show you around.”

Annika nodded once, unsure and unable to come up with any specific words.

“After the meeting tonight?” 

“That is suff—that would be adequate.” She enjoyed the little, impressed expression from the Headmistress. Her blue-grey eyes seemed to sparkle before she briefly disappeared behind a mug of coffee. 

“You consume too much caffeine.” 

Another bark of laughter met her and she fought to suppress her own slight smile. This time she pointedly decided not to look around the room or catch the eye of any of the professors. They were no doubt watching her once again, as so many did. She’d grown used to stares. The muggles stared at her apparent beauty, meeting some arbitrary standard she thought was idiocy at best, and in the magical world they stared for far more nefarious reasons. Fascination was one thing. Horror and disgust were altogether different. 

The Headmistress’s hand lightly brushed her arm after setting the plate aside completely, with only one of the cubes eaten. “You’re the first to tell me that,” she winked. 

A smile washed across Annika’s eyes, until she spotted Professor Chakotay coming in through the other side door. She took a small, annoyed breath. 

“I look forward to your tour, Headmistress.” She turned on her heel quickly and departed just before she heard Professor Chakotay greet the small woman. 

Though they’d eaten before the meeting, Annika was surprised to find that meal had simply been hors d’oeuvres. The feast that followed left her feeling even sicker. Deanna, who had saved her a seat beside her, was supportive at least, keeping an eye on her. Drinking a glass of water, Annika found Deanna’s hand on her forearm with a kind smile. 

She leaned toward her and whispered, “It’s almost over. Just a bit longer.” 

Annika smiled into her barely used plate. At least one person was proving her wrong—not all magical people were inherently cruel or ignorant. In fact, she smiled demurely at Deanna, whose eyes sparkled back at her. She thought Professor Troi could perhaps end up being someone she called a friend. That would make Deanna part of a tiny group.

With a little smile showing on her lips, she glanced around at the professors on the left side of the table. Would there be others in this group she could someday call friends?  _ Unlikely.  _ But…  _ not impossible.  _ As she took another sip of her water, she was suddenly aware of the Headmistress’s eyes on her once again. She drank down the last bit of her drink and returned her attention back to Deanna’s conversation, though she had no idea what they spoke of. She could still feel Headmistress Janeway’s eyes studying her. She was both annoyed and, to her surprise, anxiously energized as if she’d been the one chugging bitter black coffee. Relief and regret washed over her as she secretly spied the Headmistress turn back to her own conversation.

The meal seemed to drag on after that, and Annika’s patience grew thinner and thinner. She’d have left long before, except for the promise of a tour by the Headmistress, and a cool walk outside in the evening air was yelling for her. She remained seated beside Deanna, who debated this or that with the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

He was a slightly built man, though not short. He reminded her of a stretched out piece of gum. Though he seemed game to debate with Deanna, he remained cool and collected, even-pitched. Annika didn’t want to like him, though she knew her reason was an illogical one, but it didn’t matter because she couldn’t help but like him. He had an easy way about him that calmed her. He was relaxed but formal in some ways, nonjudgmental or at least very good at hiding the fact. She thought he would have been someone she liked, had they met in the Cabot Science Library. 

As their conversation dwindled, he rose from the table and softly indicated that he was excusing himself. He exchanged good-nights’ with the professors and headmistress, and respectfully bowed his head to Annika. She returned it with softened eyes. 

Despite her little hiccup and awkwardness with B’Elanna, she’d found nearly everyone to be quite nice. Neelix and the transfiguration professor, Kes, at the end of the table spoke softly with each other like old friends. Tom was hyper and boisterous, but Annika liked that he listened when others spoke, except perhaps, she noticed, when Chakotay had called across the table. Deanna and Professor Tuvok were grounded and self-assured, pleasant to be around and comfortable companions. 

The only person Annika still wasn’t interested in getting to know was the one sitting beside the Headmistress. She’d watched him on and off during the meal and found his attention almost always completely focused on the Headmistress. Even the way he chewed his food felt oddly aggressive and territorial. There was more to him, she sensed, something darker underneath. 

Forty-five minutes later, Annika was at the end of her patience. The only ones left at the table were her, Deanna, Chakotay and the Headmistress. Annika began to wonder if the tour would really be worth it if she had to stay cooped up and on the verge of suffocating from the banality of the situation. It was late, she was tired, they had a big day tomorrow and she was sick of being around Professor Chakotay, having to look at him as he rattled on about something or other. 

Swiftly resigned, Annika rose from the table in the middle of Chakotay’s stream-of- consciousness blabbering. They all looked at her with surprise, as if they’d forgotten she was there. It stung as she assessed the two other women at the table. How quickly they’d forgotten she was there, and for what reason? To listen to a man who was obviously stroking his own ego? She’d expected better from them, especially from the Headmistress who had struck her as someone who could see through such transparent posturing. 

She eyed Deanna and Chakotay, purposefully avoiding the Headmistress, and nodded before turning on her heel. Walking across the short space to the side door, she could feel the eyes burning into her back, even as Chakotay’s voice filled the space again. 

She took long strides after the dining room door closed behind her. She needed to breathe fresh, cool air as soon as possible. The asphyxiation of stale, oppressive air pulled at her and she took the turns of hallways sharply without much thought as to where she was going. Moving faster and faster, she burned off the anxiety that tried to swallow her. She knew she had to stop, soon, before she let the feelings swell out of control. 

_ Stop, Annika. You must stop, before it’s too late.  _

“What do we do with  _ this one _ ?” The blonde woman slithered.

The noseless man with white, pasty skin threw a candelabrum across the room and it wedged into the wall with a deafening thud. He gripped the hard wooden table so tightly that some of the wood began to splinter. 

“This will work, Master,” a small, rotund, sniveling man scurried around the Dark Lord’s robe. 

“Off me!” The Dark Lord spat as he kicked the man away. 

The thin blonde woman with scars along her arms and face cooed her remarks to the Master. “Now can we try number two?” 

Voldemort grinned, placing two fingers under her chin. She squealed with delight. Turning round in a quick motion, he delivered a lethal hit to One. 

They could snatch as many muggle children as they needed, time was on their side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless my beta/editor/superstar, Sevryn!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Sevryn for your awesome beta skills!!

“Hey. What are you doing? Let’s go.” Naomi said over his shoulder. He smiled as she stopped beside him. “What are you—nostalgic for last year already?” 

The dark-haired boy shook his head with a grin as they watched the first year students clamoring into boats and crossing the lake toward the school. 

“Come on, you big softy,” Naomi grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

The second year students were already quite comfortable with the first-day procedure, despite their new form of transportation. Riding in the back of a carriage with no horse was intriguing enough and Icheb was drawn to the mystery as much as he was enthralled by it. Awkward and rail thin, a mop of black tousled hair and second-hand clothes, Icheb had learned how to adapt to teasing. Silence was a learned skill, and a strong deterrent. Most of his bullies found him too boring to tease. It also helped having Naomi as a friend, though he couldn’t understand why she liked spending time with him. 

“D’you know what I heard?” 

Icheb sat at the back of the carriage beside Naomi on a hard bench. He looked past the conversation to check if the invisible horse, or whatever creature it was that pulled them along, had shown itself. Disappointed, he glanced at the platinum blonde second-year who’d brought everyone in as he leaned forward to share some bit of gossip. Icheb sighed quietly as Naomi and the others leaned in to listen. He’d never liked James. Quidditch prodigy, well-liked by the professors, well-liked by everyone, good student, prominent parents… what was there  _ not  _ to like? Well, Icheb knew why he didn’t like him, but that was neither here nor there. 

“I heard there’s a new professor at the school,” James gleamed. 

“So?” Naomi asked. “Who?” 

Icheb pretended not to listen, focusing his attention toward the road and the carriage in front of them. 

“Well,” James leaned in again. Conspiratorially, he whispered, “The new professor is…” he glanced around them and whispered, “Seven of Nine.” 

Two students gasped, and another two looked frozen to their seats, but Icheb was glad to find Naomi unconvinced. At least she didn’t fall forJames’s charms. 

“Where did you get this information from?” Naomi questioned with a frown. 

“My oldest brother was at Diagon Alley and overheard Headmistress Janeway. He said that she said that she’d hired her.” 

“It was probably a joke, right?” One of the students pleaded. 

Icheb deferred to Naomi, her hand on her chin while she contemplated the information, much in the way they’d seen the Headmistress do occasionally. The carriage halted as they stopped in front of the main hall. Amongst the crowd and the din, Icheb whispered to Naomi.

“What do you think? Seven of Nine?” he whispered even quieter. 

She smiled as they made their way up the stairs with the rest of the crowd. “I think it’s something the Headmistress would do, don’t you?” 

He reluctantly agreed. 

  
  
  


Inside the great dining hall, Icheb and Naomi sat near the front of the Gryffindor table. Icheb was a little disappointed they weren’t in the very front row, the sorting was one of his favorite things to witness, but they were close enough. 

The hall quieted some minutes later as the Headmistress came out of the side door. Icheb and Naomi immediately shared a smile as the Headmistress took her place at the center of the platform. She took her time, looking over the students with an expression Icheb couldn’t quite place. He hoped to be as unreadable as her, especially around James and Wes. After a serious few moments, the Headmistress smiled brightly. 

“Welcome back!” 

The applause rang throughout the large room among hoots of excitement, and then quieted once more as the Headmistress held up a hand. 

“It’s fine to see all of your wonderful faces.” Icheb smiled widely as the Headmistress briefly looked at him and Naomi. “I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. That is now over.” 

Laughter filled the room on cue, and Icheb shook his head in amusement. 

“As always, we’ll start with the sorting, and then we’ll have our first-evening feast!” 

More cheers erupted as the other professors filed in and took their seats, leaving three empty places at the center of the long table. The Headmistress retrieved a stool and the sorting hat and placed it on the platform in front of the teachers’ table. 

Icheb remembered their year’s’ first night and all the exciting chaos. Just on the other side of the wall, beyond the door, the new first-years would be lining up. They’d have no idea what was going to hit them—not just a sorting into a house, but a new network, a tribe. If even one of the first-years was feeling alone or family-less, that would change in a few short minutes, as it had for him the year previous. He glanced at Naomi and then at the Headmistress waving in the first student. 

As the last two students filed out of the corridor and into the hall, Kes beamed at her assistant. “You did very well, Annika. The first day back is always quite lively.” 

Annika was indeed flustered by the events. While she’d been nervous about commingling with the students, she’d been too overwhelmed to listen or look for judgements. Even the students seemed too distracted to notice her. Not an easy feat, she thought, as she caught a reflection of herself on the floor. The starburst scar just under her right ear was a marker that drew attention from everyone in normal circumstances. Luckily, the arched scar over her left eyebrow was less obvious and many didn’t notice it at all, too drawn to the other. She was glad the rest of her scars were covered by her clothing. There were more than a few on her body—shoulder, ribs, thigh, ankle, back. Each one earned without her consent—that’s what Alice always said, she’d  _ earned  _ them. They were scars to be proud of, Alice said, as if that were of some comfort. 

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled Annika. Kes smiled demurely. 

“Ready?” 

Annika nodded, knowing full well she was absolutely not ready. 

As the last student was sorted, Kes led the way toward the teacher’s table. Annika’s heart pounded in her ears as she felt thousands of eyes on her. She reminded herself to breathe, and focused on Kes in front of her while they crossed the platform. She was overly aware of the stool and the hat, and the woman who stood by them. Even nervous, Annika was devoted to avoiding direct eye contact with the Headmistress, but as she passed by her she picked up the faint scent of her perfume. The smoky blend threw her straight back into the wooded clearing, the leather couch, and the warmth of the Headmistress pressing against her, sweeping her lips across her neck. The faint tickle of auburn hair. A purr against her throat. Long fingers outlining Annika’s jaw. 

As the scent faded, Annika came out of her daze and back to herself. She realized that no more than a few seconds had passed, and decidedly refocused. Once she was sitting at the teachers’ table, she would be able to relax and try to blend in, she just had to get to her seat. 

The hush of the great hall was palpable and deafening. Every rustle of clothing bounced off the walls and reverberated painfully in Annika’s ears. Kes’ soft voice echoed as she excused her and Annika while they passed behind Tom’s seat. They passed behind a few others before Kes indicated Annika should take the empty seat to the left. She was so grateful to have reached her seat that she didn’t realize Kes had skipped the middle one and taken the next one over. One empty seat remained between them, and Annika knew whose seat that was. She discreetly rolled her eyes and glanced up, surprised to find most of the room still watching her, even the Headmistress. Annika’s heart beat loudly in her ears again, her blood pounding. Had she missed something? 

“Professor Hansen?” The Headmistress asked quietly. 

Annika turned to Kes with a frown, and hidden from view, Kes signaled for her to stand. Wide-eyed, Annika took a shaky, hidden breath and stood erect. She placed her hands behind her back and waited for the next instruction, laser-like attention focused on a large painting at the other end of the hall. 

She watched in her peripherie as the Headmistress turned back to face the student body. “Please welcome our new Professor of Astronomy, Miss Hansen.” 

The silence had grown even quieter as the Headmistress paused for applause that didn’t come. The quiet moment seemed to go on forever and in her mind, Annika implored the Headmistress to move on. She was ready to sit down anyway, anything to end the awkwardness, when two soft claps broke the silence. She cocked her head as she spied the blonde girl, and the dark-haired boy beside her. Soon the entire table applauded, met by two others. The final table joined in once the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor did so as well.

After a few moments, the Headmistress held up a hand and the applause died down. Annika nodded once and took her seat. Her sigh of relief was silent but heavy. She only half-listened as the Headmistress made a few more announcements and relief washed over her as the students were released and their loud interactions with each other overtook the hall. She still wasn’t all that hungry, but Deanna had given her a few pointers during their morning walk, and she understood it was imperative that she do the minimum required—if she wanted to keep her job. She wasn’t sure she really did want to keep it, but it was a challenge she gave herself, and the thought of defeat spurred her onward.

Annika nodded at Kes across the empty center seat. Kes' eyes sparkled before she turned round to speak with Tom on her other side. Annika had been so distracted by the events of the day, and her impromptu introduction to the students, that she hadn’t noticed who sat beside her. It wasn’t until she turned round to avoid the Headmistress who was making her way to her seat that Annika recognized her horrible luck. It would be a loathsome meal. She wondered how long she could take sitting between Chakotay and the Headmistress who would surely talk through her, ignore her and of course, simultaneously stroke his ego. 

She focused on the tall glass of water in front of her as the Headmistress settled in her seat. The blonde girl and dark-haired boy who’d applauded for her caught her eye. The girl was chatting with the group around her, smiling and laughing. She couldn’t have been more than 12 or 13. Carefree. Happy. Annika wondered if that’s who she would’ve been if she’d had a childhood. 

At ten she’d run away from the third orphanage where she’d been dumped. By twelve she’d learned how to sufficiently make her own money. It wasn’t until she was much older that she learned how a child’s pastime could be spent dreaming of joining a circus. She had in fact done that very thing, and could never understand that childhood inclination. Her strength, increased hearing, increased eyesight, and ability to do a few parlor tricks, plus her star-shaped scar, earned her a profitable spot in the company. But just like everything else, she found little fulfillment in the activity. Until only a few short years later she was introduced to astronomy and her life took a hard turn at the revelation.  _ Joy.  _ Joy in the challenge, joy in the pursuit, joy in the discoveries. Suddenly her own insignificant life didn’t matter because there was something bigger and far more wondrous. 

“That’s Naomi,” the Headmistress leaned toward her, voice low. 

Annika started and goosebumps covered her arms. She willed the sensation to cease. She was sure she needed to respond to the Headmistress, but she had nothing to say, so she went back to poking at her food. It didn’t last long. She glanced up again and caught the dark-haired boy watching her discreetly through a reflection. Annika cocked her head once more, making herself known to him, but he didn’t so much as flinch. 

His clothes were old and askew, an unruly head of black hair—an awkward looking creature—he was far closer to what she’d been. It wasn’t the way he looked, it was what she saw in his eyes—she knew the sadness like an old friend. It didn’t take an expert to see it. Concern wasn’t a familiar feeling, not this sort, but she allowed herself to empathize with him. Her eyes locked on him and she turned her head toward the Headmistress, hoping to ask her who he was. When she finally looked, she found the Headmistress waiting with a little smile. 

It was the first time Annika had made direct eye contact with her since the previous evening, and it nearly repelledher backwards with its force. The dark grey eyes were clear and penetrating, as mischievous as they were attentive. So close to the grey eyes, Annika was sure she spotted a hint of the same sort of sadness, but she quickly halted her impulse to lean in for further examination. She realized she was staring for too long and they both glanced away. Annika prayed that dinner would be over soon, an apparent new habit of hers. 

“That’s Icheb.” 

She turned to the Headmistress surprised by her cool demeanor. The Headmistress nodded toward the dark-haired student. 

“He’s a smart boy. Kind. I believe he and Naomi are taking your course this year. Icheb has a real affinity for astronomy, but don’t we all?” She grinned as she sipped a mug of coffee. 

Annika wasn’t sure what to make of it—any of it. It was all so different than she’d experienced in her years among the non-magical. She wasn’t sure what was up or down, or why her emotions kept sweeping through her so strongly. The new experiences dipped into her deepest fears and she tried to mentally shake it all off for the moment.

“You enjoy astronomy?” She asked softly. 

A warm, syrupy laugh came from the auburn haired woman. “I’ve always loved space. l was one of those kids who wanted to be an astronaut. It calls to me. I’m not sure how to describe it.” 

“Indeed,” Annika nodded, knowing quite well of that gravitational pull.

“Miss Hansen,” she began, “About last night—”

“You do not need to explain. I’m sure the professor appreciates your ministrations.” 

The Headmistress opened her mouth but didn’t manage to say anything before they were interrupted.

“Hey, Captain!” Tom called from the other side of the table.

Annika watched the Headmistress turn round to address him. Annika was finished with her meal, finished with the conversation and in need of fresh air once more. She slid silently from her chair and moved quickly in the other direction. Knowing the Headmistress would be happier now that her view of Chakotay would be unimpeded, Annika passed through the door and strode promptly down the corridor to put as much space between them as she could. 

Icheb turned back to Naomi to find her witnessing the strange interaction he too had just seen. 

“What was that all about?” She whispered. 

Icheb shook his head. “She’s weird.” 

“Like we aren’t!” She knocked him with her elbow. “Plus, I don’t know. Have you seen the Captain look that way before?” 

Icheb turned back to find the Headmistress drinking her customary mug of coffee, seemingly as formal and professional as always, except for the slightest frown and an absent-minded examination of the contents of her mug. “What do you think it means?” 

Naomi shrugged. “There’s only one way to find out.” 

Icheb shook his head, not wanting to get involved in any more of Naomi’s schemes. He was surprised Naomi wasn’t yet the school bookie, or perhaps the school mascot, depending on the day. They were lucky they hadn’t been expelled yet, and he knew in part it was because of the Headmistress’s affinity towards them. But a moderate fondness would only get them so far. 

“Hey,” he whispered, realizing Naomi had used her nickname. “We’re not supposed to call her that during the school year.” 

Naomi waved it off much in the same way the Headmistress had done on various occasions, “What’s she going to do? Suspend us? We’re her favorite students.” 

As Naomi joined another conversation, he tried to glean more information on the Headmistress while regarding her. He found instead that his focus gravitated toward the side door, where the infamous new professor had quite abruptly left the dining hall. 

  
  


A few hours later, Annika looked through the telescope at the top of the astronomy tower. She knew it was most likely unprofessional to be out in her silk pajamas and a robe, but it was late and the campus was silent. 

She fiddled with the telescope for a while but finally gave up and sat on a stone bench. She leaned back against the stone wall and looked up at the glowing sky. She never got to see the sky like this in university. The night air was cool and cleansing and the dark of the evening calmed her. She could be nearly invisible in the night, and it afforded her serenity from judgements and scorn.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool touch of the wall against her thin robe. Nearly ready to head to sleep, her mind betrayed her and she thought of the Headmistress. That look she'd had when Annika interrupted her… she couldn't place it, couldn't read it. It was as mysterious as everything else in her new surroundings. Frustrated, she huffed and departed the tower. Inside her quarters, she slipped off the robe and slid into her bed. She gazed out the high window at the small patch of stars it framed.

She was in the bathroom. It was large, quite luxurious and shone in dark greens and eggshell whites. A large bathtub sat on a platform in front of two large windows covered with dark green curtains. 

Annika stood in front of the mirror examining the scar over her left eyebrow. She wondered why nothing could remove any of her scars. She’d tried. She’d enlisted the help of various methods and none could remove them. She’d spent so much time hiding the ones on her face with make-up every single day, but after a while it was more draining to confront them than to simply ignore them. She didn’t look at herself in the mirror much as it was, so ignoring them was doable enough. Mirrors had become contentious items—inanimate  _ things _ that only reminded her of her outward appearance.

She turned round and leaned against the sink, her hands covering her face as she willed herself to return to sleep. Why must it always be such a practice of futility for a little bit of sleep?

“Hello, Seven.” 

Annika gasped as her eyes flung open and the familiar woman sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

Annika breathed hard, sliding backward against the wall of the bathroom, trying to keep a hold on her sheer, rising panic. Her heart throbbed in her chest and adrenaline pumped through her body in preparation for her next move, whatever it would be—only hoping it wouldn’t be to freeze. 

“Come give mummy a hug.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I take full responsibility for all mistakes.

Icheb and Naomi hurried to class and funneled into the rather small round room in the astronomy building. Naomi scored them two seats near the professor’s desk tucked into the left corner of the room, though the professor was nowhere to be seen. The remaining late comers filled in the scattered empty seats, and quiet murmurs went around concerning whether or not the professor would show at all. 

After long moments of silence, Icheb looked up at the office door and found it swing open in one fell swoop. There was a hush as Professor Hansen made her way down the staircase. Her black shirt and pants highlighted her long limbs and golden hair, done up in a French twist. She stopped at the desk, briefly glancing up at the captivated students. She grabbed a clipboard and a pen, and stood before the three curved rows of seats. 

Without looking up, she began marking names off the list. “I am Professor Hansen. This is Astronomy 1. Some of you may have already taken Astro 1, but due to the long absence of an adept professor, you are required to retake this course.” She glanced up again, the document filled out, and set it under her arm before continuing. “If you would like more challenging work, I will be offering one private lesson a month. You must request to join this group by filling out a submission sheet,” she nodded to the wall where an old wooden cabinet drawer was labeled. “You must also have either an O grade or 97% in my class, to date.”

She passed by Naomi and Icheb as she set the clipboard on the desk and wandered back to the front. “If at any time you are struggling to keep up with classwork, require private tutoring, or have any issues with me or this class, you are encouraged to speak with me during my office hours which will be posted on the door.” She indicated the classroom door.

A scoff from the back of the room set off a couple giggles. Icheb shook his head. He knew exactly who the culprit was—who it always was. He’d prayed on more than one occasion to have a single class without him, but his good luck was equal to a nun in jail—that is to say, rare. 

“Mr. Wesley?” 

The brown-haired haired boy in the back sat up with an arrogant smile. His friends, or as Naomi called them,  _ groupies _ , encouraged him with sniggers.

“Do you have something you would like to say?” Professor Hansen asked impassively. 

Wesley straightened up, though Icheb suspected he was quite scared, just as scared as everybody of the infamous ‘Seven of Nine.’ Still, he was being as defiant as usual, no easy task considering who  _ she  _ was, or was rumored to be. Icheb wasn’t so sure the stories he’d heard held much truth. Professor Hansen wasn’t cantankerous or slimy—instead, he found her to be intriguing, curious, even.

Wes folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah, Professor  _ Seven _ .” 

Naomi and another student gasped while a few others sneered at the professor. Icheb was too interested in Professor Hansen’s reaction to do anything but hold his breath. Although he hoped he wouldn’t be afraid of her, he was still immensely relieved when she remained stoic and utterly unfazed by the derogatory treatment. 

He shut his eyes as Wes pushed his luck. 

“Ya see, I don’t think a whole lot of us are going to be asking you for tutoring, or anything. How do we know you won’t try to make us, I don’t know, 1 of 1,000, or however many people you’ve infected?” 

Before Icheb could fully grasp everything Wes had expelled, eyes wide open, Naomi was out of her seat and pointing at him angrily. 

“You do  _ not  _ have the right to talk to anyone that way! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Shut up, sophomore,” Wes scoffed. 

Icheb could feel the rage in Naomi's small frame and quickly grabbed her wrist before she could launch herself toward the odious culprit. 

Naomi spat through her teeth, “You’re a little, sniveling, stupid, son of—”

Professor Hansen held her hand up as she stepped in front of Naomi. “Please take your seat, Miss Naomi.”

As she took her place beside Icheb, the professor gave him a small nod. He was thankful he wasn’t in trouble, and thankful at least one confrontation was over. 

The class waited in silence as the professor clasped her hands behind her back and made her way to the front again. 

“I expected as much, Mr. Wesley.” She swiftly spun around to face them, stoically holding her chin up high. “If we were perhaps the same age, or if I were, as Miss Naomi just demonstrated, younger than yourself, I would indeed find good reason to spar. However, that is not the situation we are in. While you are a student here you must abide by the same rules that I must. If you continue to disturb my class, I will do as is permitted in my contract, and assimilate you as my first victim.” 

The room was deathly silent, Wes and his friends wide-eyed and petrified. 

Icheb enjoyed the wrinkles at the corner of the professor’s eyes and smiled widely as she did. Relief flooded the room as everyone relaxed. A few nervous laughs went around, and Icheb purposefully avoided looking at Wes. He deserved to get a little scared once in a while. 

Professor Hansen nodded once at her class and then quickly moved along. 

  
  


*****

“That was  _ so  _ cool!” 

Icheb laughed as they waited outside the Headmistress’s office. 

“I can’t believe she said that!” 

“Said what?” The Headmistress opened the door. 

Icheb tried to hide his shy smile while Naomi gestured emphatically. “You’ll never guess!” 

“Come on, then,” The Headmistress waved them in. 

Quite familiar with the office, they took their normal seats on the green velvet couch to the left of the room. The fireplace was empty and clean, unnecessary for at least another few months. Two drinks waited for them as usual, a cup of tea for Icheb and a soda for Naomi. The other drink was in the Headmistress’ favorite copper mug and the contents filled the office with the rich aroma of coffee. 

Icheb smiled widely as Naomi recounted their morning with the new astronomy professor, adding only a minimal extra drama to her tale. Once she was done, she fell back onto the couch and took a long gulp of the soda. 

”That’s quite the story,” the Headmistress finally said. She looked to Icheb.

“That was basically it, Headmistress.” She nodded with a smile. 

The room grew quiet for a few moments and Icheb wondered what his two female companions were thinking. Neither seemed bothered by the silence but the quiet unnerved him and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. ”I like her.” 

He internally whacked himself on the forehead. 

”Oh?” 

Naomi appeared to be just as surprised as she too waited for more information. Icheb took a sip of his tea, the swallow loud in his own ears. “I mean, I don’t really know her…”

“Well, in part, she’s the reason I called you both here.” 

Icheb got an uncomfortable feeling about what the Headmistress would say next and she seemed to notice his apprehension. She gave him a warm smile as she set her empty mug on the table. 

“I want to thank you both.”

Icheb and Naomi glanced at each other, both a little red in the cheeks, though he wasn’t sure why the Headmistress was thanking them. 

”I want everyone at my school—students, professors and staff, to feel welcomed and appreciated. You two set an important example at the first-night feast. I’m very proud of both of you.” 

He wondered why the Headmistress seemed to be avoiding saying exactly what she meant—he assumed it was their applause after the professor’s odd introduction that she was referring to. Either way, the attention made him shy and he bowed his head. He glanced at Naomi and found her beaming with delight. That helped ease his timidity. 

“Naomi,” the Headmistress cut in, “You better get going to your next class. Please let Professor Tuvok know that Icheb will be reporting from my office soon.” 

Naomi seemed to resist being excused and he was unhappy that she acquiesced. “Thank you for the tea, Cap—Headmistress.”

“You're very welcome,” she winked. 

Icheb swallowed hard as the office doors closed behind Naomi. 

The Headmistress had tutored him on many occasions during the summer, even giving him extra homework that he delighted in doing. But this wasn’t that, this was one of  _ those  _ conversations.

He drank down the rest of his tea and immediately regretted it. He always had to piss after slugging tea. 

“How are you, Icheb?” The Headmistress asked kindly.

“I'm well, Headmistress. Thank you for asking. How are you?” 

She chuckled. “I’m doing quite well, thank you. Tell me, how are your funds?” 

Icheb hated  _ these _ conversations. When the Headmistress found out he was penniless the previous year, she had stepped in without a second thought, giving him a stipend to be used at his discretion. She repeated the gesture again during the summer term. And here they were again. He knew his clothes were getting old, and too small for him, and he was lucky he could find fairly recent versions of the books used for classes. But he wasn’t fooling anyone and he knew it. He needed some new supplies.

A job would be best, not school.

There was little point staying in school when he was a burden to those around him—Naomi  _ and _ the Headmistress. He knew his time at Hogwarts would be short, and even having spent a full year on campus was a delightful surprise. Maybe it was enough to sustain him. He’d built wonderful memories in a short time, made bonds that he would forever remember. Maybe it was time for him to leave his favorite place. No one could take those memories from him, he would always have them.

He reminded himself that this was the time for strength—being a burden was worse—it affected those he cared about, and that was the one thing he vowed never to do to them. He took a shaky breath, holding his lips taut to fight the quiver.

“Icheb?” 

He looked up at the Headmistress.  _ Be strong.  _

“I don't want you to leave us.” She leaned forward slightly and spoke gently. ”You're too smart to drop out. I want you to stay, and I want to make sure you have what you need.” 

_ Be. Strong.  _ He shook his head.  _ No _ . _ I cannot accept.  _ He knew she was trying to be kind, but it only made him feel worse—he wouldn’t allow her to be burdened any more. 

“That being said…” 

He lifted his chin and watched her as she leaned back in her pine colored velvet wingback. 

“I do have a job available. I believe you would be a good fit. Are you interested?” 

His eyes grew wide with elation. “Yes, Headmistress!” He was ready and willing to do any job, any job at all so that he could stay even just a little bit longer! 

She chuckled, “You better hear what the position entails before you agree.”

_ I’m in,  _ he thought to himself. He didn’t need to know the details to form his decision.

  
  


*****

“Annika!” Deanna called in the teacher’s dining room. 

Annika shook her head as she approached her, ”I believe they can hear you in the next universe.”

Deanna gave her a shining smile and waved her over. Annika took a few minimal items from the buffet and eased into the seat beside her. She noticed Tuvok on the other side of the room eating by himself, though he seemed to enjoy the solitude, based on his calm demeanor. B’Elanna, Tom and Kes were across the other side of the room chatting. 

”So how was your first day?” Deanna gleamed as she took a swig of red wine. 

Annika smiled into her bite of lemon loaf. ”It appears  _ you _ have had a rough day.”

Deanna laughed, ”Believe me, you’ll be able to tell when I've had a bad day.”

”It's true,” Tom mentioned in passing with a grin. 

Deanna playfully threw a grape at him which he couldn’t dodge. They watched as he shook his finger at her, grabbed some desserts from the buffet and made his way back to his table. 

The dark haired woman glanced at Annika sideways. ”So? Your day?”

”It was sufficient.”

”Uh huh. And that means?”

Still guarding her feelings, she thought over her day. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure what she thought. It had been better than she expected, and most definitely stranger, but she wasn’t prepared to call it enjoyable either. At least not yet. Though, talking about astronomy all day had given her a great boost of fulfillment. 

She glanced around the room once more and took note of the missing staff members. “Does the Headmistress dine here?”

Deanna took another swig of wine. “You’re diverting.”

Annika remained stoic, though a bit smug, her jaw firmly closed. 

“Fine, but I'll ask you again tomorrow. And the next day. I can be very persistent.”

“I would expect nothing less from…” she lowered her voice conspiratorially and muttered, “the counselor.”

Deanna laughed heartily before returning to the salad she stabbed at with her fork. “Sometimes, to answer your question. If you haven’t noticed, the Captain doesn’t really eat that much.”

“I have heard that nickname before. Why is she called that? Was she in the military?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. I’m not sure who started it. Probably Tom. It just kind of caught on. Don’t you think she seems like one of those old-timey sea captains? I can picture her running a tight ship, throwing scallywags overboard, hoisting the main, or whatever sailors do.”

Annika smiled as she imagined it. An image of the Headmistress in all white, donning a white Captain's hat, standing erect on the bridge. Pointing and giving orders. A cool ocean breeze sweeping over the ship and alighting her eyes. 

Annika realized she'd let her guard down too much when she glanced over and found a humorously surprised expression from Deanna. A slight blush tickled at Annika’s neck but she clamped down on her emotions and returned to her small meal. Relief came when she saw Deanna let it go after a few moments of consideration. 

“Hey, did she ever give you a tour of the campus?”

“Hm?” 

“I thought you said Kathryn was going to take you on a tour?”

“Oh. No, she was busy. Excuse me, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought.” She rose from her seat with her unfinished plate. ”Good evening, Deanna.”

She didn’t wait for a response. Dropping her dish and utensil off in a black bin, she made her way to the side door. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss anything more having to do with the Headmistress, or anything else. After her disturbing dream the night previous, she wasn't able to fall asleep again. Luckily, she never really required much sleep, but now at the end of the day, she felt a little more sluggish and a little more ready for the day to be over.

She didn’t mean to thrust the door open so forcefully but the resistance it met broke her out of her ruminations. 

She moved into the corridor quickly and found the Headmistress gently pressing her fingers to her nose, her eyes screwed tight. 

”Headmistress! I apologize! I am very sorry, I—”

The Headmistress held up a hand and gently released her nose. ”Is it bad?” She peeked her eyes open, afraid of the result. 

“Let me see.” Annika closed the space, leaving only a breadth distance between them. With the pads of her fingers, she touched her nose using extreme caution, hoping she hadn’t broken it. “Does that hurt?”

Annika had been so focused on her faux pas that when she looked up to meet the grey eyes in front of her she felt a flush and a wave of instability. It was only now that she recognized the familiar scent of her perfume and the heat radiating from her small frame. 

“No. Just a little. It's fine.”

Annika took a step backwards and nodded. “I apologize, Headmistress.”

Annika gazed at the smile that grew on the left half of the Headmistress's mouth and her eyebrows that lifted and pulled together. “I've had worse. Did you already eat?”

She was suddenly trapped. Her first inclination was to say no, even just to see if the Headmistress would invite her. But if she lied, Deanna would surely say something, as would the rest of the professors, when she returned. “I—”

“You know, I’m not really all that hungry,” the Headmistress smiled. “Do you feel like going for a walk?”

The numerous thoughts swimming through her mind suddenly evaporated in a snap. “Yes,” she replied. 

The Headmistress shined a bright smile. “Great!” She led them toward the back entrance of the main building. “I know all the best spots.”

_ Best spots for what?  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best-a beta, Sevryn!

Annika walked with her hands clasped behind her back. She acquiesced to the Headmistress, following her lead as they strolled in the evening air. A few students here and there passed by with greetings for the Headmistress, though none made direct eye contact with Annika. It was nothing new for her. She realized it almost made her feel _more_ comfortable—she was used to being avoided and on some occasions it had even been to her benefit. 

A chime rang throughout the campus and doors began shutting as students made their way to their house quarters. Annika had been slightly affronted by the classification of houses. Eyeing a group of hurrying students in green and black, it continued to bother her that she'd only seen students spending time with others from the same house. Not once had she seen two students from two different houses spending leisure time with one another. 

Segregation was a practice that seemed symbiotic with the magical community. They lived by segregations, not only apart from non-magical people but divided within their own magical community. What a loss, she shook her head slightly. 

She glanced over at the Headmistress and caught her watching her with a small smile. 

“I apologize, did you say something, Headmistress?” 

She chuckled and briefly placed a light touch on Annika’s arm. “What were you just thinking about?” 

“It isn’t important.” 

“Hm, very well. Let’s go this way,” She flashed a grin and led them away from the lighted campus.

Fifteen minutes later, Annika was surprised as the Headmistress led her into the forest, a menacing looking place in the darkness. A rough foot path had been made from usage, but Annika could very well see it wasn’t a well established path. Wiry bushes and thin branches seemed ominous in the thicket. It wasn't quite the same forest she'd imagined with the warm clearing and mossy coverings. 

Actually, had she been with anyone else she would suspect a trap. She’d been “surprised” a few times in her life after _the ordeal_. Friends, or those who claimed to be, had invited her one place or another only to sneak up on her and play a prank that was more threatening than humorous. They’d always claimed it was light jesting, but the fears of being trapped or confined had been born from the torment she’d undergone, and jest or not, she learned rather quickly how mindless others could be. When she was locked in a small cabinet at the second orphanage, only eight or nine years old, she thought the terror would kill her. Once she was discovered the next day she’d been sent to hospital for a week. The darkness of the cabinet, the way the wood felt under her fingernails, the coarse scuff on the inside of the left door—suddenly she was right there again, the forest around her disappearing into the memory. She was frozen—petrified. Unable to think her way out. Dread seized her as she feared she'd forgotten how to breathe, heart banging, hands shaking.

“Annika?”

She looked up to find the Headmistress standing in front of her with a hand on her arm. She begged herself not to lose control but if she didn't escape the shrinking canopy of trees closing in on her, the panic would overpower her.

Before she could object, the Headmistress had withdrawn her wand and apparated them from their location. 

“Sit down, sit down.”

Annika felt herself being pressed down until she sat on a large, cool boulder. She took short, quick breaths, panic pulling at her like an impenetrable vortex. 

“Annika. Take a deep breath. Look at me.”

Annika watched the Headmistress as though from somewhere deep inside a chasm of herself. The Headmistress sat beside her and swiveled her body so that they were facing each other. She felt the Headmistress’ hands lightly cover her own as she gripped her pants with white knuckles. 

“Look at me.”

Annika managed to focus enough to meet the grey eyes in front of her. 

“Listen to my voice. You’re okay. Just take a deep breath with me, okay?” She inhaled deeply and slowly and Annika clutched her hands. 

For the first time during her panic attack, she could smell the Headmistress's perfume and feel her breath against her cheeks. She followed along with the auburn-haired woman's second deep breath as she became fully aware that their hands were folded together. She swallowed hard after the third breath as a different sensation seeped through her hands—one of tenderness and electricity.

After another deep exhale her breathing leveled out and her heart finally relaxed inside her chest. The Headmistress eyed her carefully, then released her hands and put space between them as she slid back against another boulder propped up behind them. 

Annika watched the Headmistress who was concentrated on the sky above them.

“Check it out,” she nodded upward. 

Annika slowly extended her neck and lifted her chin to be met with a vast, midnight blue sky and thousands of gleaming stars. She nearly gasped at the beauty and clarity. It was as if they were _among_ the stars.

“Where are we?” she whispered.

She heard the Headmistress chuckle but was too captivated by the heavens to look away. 

“Not far.”

“This is the favorite place on campus you spoke of...” she thought aloud, no longer aggravated that she hadn't seen it earlier. Seeing it at all was more than enough. 

“Second favorite.” 

She couldn’t imagine a better place than this. Atop large boulders, above the treeline, away from everyone else, and surrounded by night sky and bold stars. 

“I used to come here a lot when I was in school.” 

“You went to this school?” Annika turned to her with surprise. It made sense, but the thought of a pre-teen version of the Headmistress was nearly impossible to imagine. 

“Well the school’s been around for 500 years. I’m not quite _that_ old, you know.” She winked at Annika and it sent a flush of heat to her throat. 

“I did not mean to—” 

She waved her off again with a smile. “I’m just teasing you.”

Comfortable quiet resonated between them as they looked to the skies again. 

Her eyes glued above, Annika spoke softly, “Thank you for assisting me.”

In her periphery, she saw the Headmistress glance her way.

“Any time,” she responded quietly. 

The thanks out of the way, Annika turned to her again with a startling thought. “I did not disclose this information in my application. I hope this doesn’t disappoint you, Headmistress.“ As soon as she had uttered the _d_ -word word she regretted it. Why did it matter if the Headmistress was _disappointed?_ She’d already hired Annika, and it wouldn’t affect her teaching. It was an asinine thing to say. 

The longer the moment stretched on, the worse she felt. How many mistakes had she made in the short time she'd arrived at the school? More than she ever wanted to think about. More than she could perhaps even admit to herself. She wrenched her focus back to the sky, _such an idiot._

“You know,” The Headmistress’ smoky voice cut in, “You don’t always have to call me by my title.” 

Annika frowned and cocked her head, to which the Headmistress barked a laugh. Turning back to face her, she was met with a startling image. The Headmistress's smile was bright and alluring, and the starlight only highlighted her golden and red hair, and the deep blue-gray of her eyes. Annika's breath caught short and she felt a twinge of longing that she didn't fully understand. It was unsettling. 

“Katie,” the Headmistress offered as she met Annika's eyes. 

Annika watched her as the Headmistress looked up again, incidentally revealing her regal and fine features. Annika tore her eyes away with great difficulty. 

_Katie_.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


“I do not like to use magic.” 

“I know,” Katie smiled. “But it's late, and I'm not letting you wander around those woods all night. I did that once. I wouldn't recommend it.” 

Annika pursed her lips, annoyed with all of it, but most of all annoyed with her panic attack. She worked hard to avoid any public displays of her episodes, and had managed quite well for a long, long time. 

“Annika, If you ever want to talk to someone, Deanna is a counselor.” 

“I know.” 

“Right.” 

Annika frowned internally at Katie’s reaction. A change in her demeanor made her sharper, and she suddenly seemed annoyed with Annika. She bit her tongue and then stood ramrod straight. “You may proceed, Headmistress.” 

She ignored the look from her as the Headmistress's hand wrapped around her forearm. 

In a flash they appeared outside the astronomy building. Annika swallowed the dizziness.

“We should do that again,” The Headmistress said to Annika’s surprise. “It's no secret that I”m a bit of a night owl.” 

“Who does not eat.” 

The Headmistress frowned. 

“Deanna tells me you do not dine very often.” 

“Oh.” 

A sheepish look and slightly reddened ears glued Annika to Katie. She fought an impulse to reach out and touch her.

“I _do_ eat, but maybe not as much as I should.” 

Annika wondered if she spoke to everyone like this, so open and forthcoming. But their first meeting in her office had been much different. The Headmistress was still hard, if not impossible to read, but she was more distant and closed off then. Yet, only two days had passed. _What a strange enigma she is._

“It is bad for your health to skip meals.” 

The Headmistress smiled on one side of her mouth, “I'll try to keep that in mind.” 

Annika nodded once. “Good night.” — _Katie_ , she added in her mind. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Annika closed the door and turned the lock. She rested her back against the door as she thought over their trek. Despite the hiccup, it had been an oddly satisfactory experience. The location was one she wished to find again and make some observations with her telescope. And the company had been… she bit her lip—somehow, the company had been equally as appealing. 

“Welcome home.” 

Annikas heart jolted as she swung her vision round the room. 

_She_ was back. 

Alice stood beside a large window that began at the floor and ended at the ceiling, almost two stories high. Her long blonde hair streaked with shades of brown, lay across her shoulders. She wore the same clothes Annika had always seen her in, a brown dress with a corset and tight bindings on the bodice.

Annika was amazed by the image, in spite of it being fake. It was exactly as she remembered Alice. She turned away from the wraith and padded across to the bedroom. Before she could pass over the threshold, Alice slipped in front of her and blocked the passageway. 

“You can't ignore me, Anni.”

“Do not call me that,” Annika grumbled as she passed through the phantom. 

“Fine! Annika!” 

She went into the bathroom, firmly closing the door and growing particularly annoyed as Alice moved through the thick oak without a hitch. “Please, Anni. I've missed you.” 

Annika rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the old demon. Alice sat on the edge of the large bathtub and patted the spot next to her. 

“I do not wish to interact with you.” 

“Oh Anni. You shouldn't talk to your mother that way.” 

“You are not my mother!” Annika roared. She pointed her finger at her and moved in as anger filled her. “You are _dead_!” 

At the same moment, they both noticed the black glowing energy that radiated from Annikas left hand. She shook her hand instinctively and moved away, pressing her feelings down as she stood in front of the sink again. Relieved, she saw the glow had dissipated. She turned the water on and washed her face, holding onto her fluctuating emotions.

“Don't be so sure,” Alice's sickly sweet voice transformed mid-sentence and became a familiar, strained male voice. She dropped her toothbrush in the bowl of the sink and held onto the porcelain. Her body trembled without her permission and her blood began draining from her limbs. It was a physiological reaction, she’d read. The blood pumped to the most important organs in preparation for an attack. 

She turned round slowly, her pulse banging in her ears and her breath shallow. As she turned all the way, looking up with fear, she was met by no one. There was no one there. 

She streaked her fingers through her hair and bit back the wave of fear. Chin held high, she returned to the sink. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Sevryn!!

Icheb waited until all of the students had left Astro I, except Naomi who lingered by a bookshelf littered with old, dusty volumes. He appreciated the support, even if he didn't survive the encounter he was about to incite. 

He took a shallow breath before clutching his book to his chest and moving to stand in front of the desk. Professor Hansen was hunched over, organizing a stack of shuffled papers.

“Excuse me, Professor Hansen?” 

He wondered if his fear came through in his voice. He  _ had _ practiced, but no matter what he did, he always came across nervous and awkward. As the professor straightened, he was reminded of her alarming appearance. Her height was one thing; he only briefly glanced at the starburst scar by her ear and the arched mark above her left eyebrow for another. He wondered if half the stories he heard were true—and if half _ were _ , then she truly was formidable. Either way, he was left in awe.

“Yes, Mr. Icheb?” 

“Um…” he’d forgotten everything he had rehearsed and glanced back at Naomi. She flipped through a decrepit book as chips of paper and dust powdered onto the floor. No matter how loud he called her name in his head, she didn't hear him. 

He turned back with a frailcapricious smile, trying hopelessly to look optimistic—not frightened—as ice blue eyes frigidly bored into him. She raised her eyebrow as she waited, slinging her hands behind her back.

He clenched his fist and bit the bullet. “I-want-to-be-your-TA-and-I-can-do-things-well.” 

It didn’t go exactly the way he’d practiced. 

  
  


\---

  
  


“‘ _ I can do things well _ !’ What was I thinking?!” 

Naomi smiled as they walked down the corridor, “It didn't sound so bad when you said it.” 

“You heard?!” 

“I'm not deaf, Ike.”

He flattened his wild black hair to his face with the book. “She said yes, didn't she?” 

Naomi was right. He  _ had _ recovered after his gaffe, offering to do any chores and mundane work, on top of whatever else she assigned to him, and it was enough to finally earn him the chance at the position. 

He didn’t want to, couldn’t, fail the Headmistress after she offered him a way to remain on campus. She only wanted a brief review of what he worked on with Professor Hansen every week, and to refrain from sharing any of it, even with Naomi. He’d expected a much worse job, and would’ve gladly taken any. 

Not telling Naomi had been more difficult than he expected. There was a lot he didn’t share with his friend, but this felt different. He wouldn’t lie, but omitting the new development somewhat unsettled him. 

The Headmistress would be proud she hired him, he vowed to himself. 

“Come on,” Naomi knocked him in the ribs with her elbow. “We'll be late to transfigurations.” 

  
  


*****

  
  


Annika walked through the main corridor to have lunch in the teacher's dining hall. She noted the students, nearly all of whom ogled her scars as she moved past them. She didn't expect to be without some attention, no matter how much she loathed it, but even a little less would’ve been a nice break. No wonder she preferred evenings and the comforting seclusion of stargazing—now she had an entire tower to herself for just that.

As she turned a corner, she heard a student’s voice carry over,  _ scars.  _

She pulled on her icy veneer tightly. The unfortunate fact she hated admitting to herself was that she wouldn't be here at all without the scars.

In fact, she wouldn't be alive. 

Ever since Alice had reappeared, thoughts of her time as a prisoner bobbed at the surface. Dreams were one thing, but seeing Alice’s image in waking life always threw her off balance. It’d been years since she’d seen the projection of Alice but then, all of sudden, to hear the voice of her secondary tormentor, within the safety of her own quarters; that had set her even further on edge. 

She shook off the thoughts with a slight tilt of her head. She had a job to focus on, and a new development—a teacher's assistant. That was something she'd never thought of, and her own curiosity propelled her to accept his proposal. Mr. Icheb was certainly a strange student, and he'd made an impression on the Headmistress as well, given the way she had spoken of him at the first-night feast. 

Annika had decided she would give him a chance too, but she wasn't going to fall for anything. She’d let others into her life before, trusting them too quickly. It typically ended up poorly—being wounded by their callousness and bigotry. No one would get past her walls any more, no one. _Especially_ _now_. The magical world continued to supply her with anxieties she’d never considered while she was in the ‘real’ world. 

Rallying her own composed confidence, she entered the teacher’s dining hall to find the room nearly vacant. Tom and B'Elanna sat at a table beside the buffet, no sign of anyone else. Annika checked the time—12:30. Lunch was typically in full swing by this time, at least it had been on the two previous days. 

She gathered a few sparse items from the buffet and took a seat by herself. Playing with her food more than she ate it, her hopes of speaking with Deanna about Alice were dashed for the time being. Of course, she would pose it all as hypotheticals, although, considering Deanna was a counselor and telepath, maybe it was better she didn’t engage in that discussion with her at all. 

A chair across the room squeaked against the floor and she caught a glimpse of B'Elanna heading out of the hall. Tom rose from his seat and picked up a few more sweets from the table. He set the plate down on her table and sat across from her, taking a giant chocolate muffin in hand. He took an enormous bite from it and then chewed as best he could with a full mouth. 

He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to speak, “this is my favorite.” 

Annika smiled faintly. “You always appear to be eating, Mr. Paris, as if the sun will not rise on the following day.” 

He smiled and swallowed a few times, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Tom. Mr. Paris doesn't run this school, thank god!” 

She cocked her head as she thought about what he was implying. “Is your father a Headmaster?” 

Tom nodded with an impressed expression. “I think you're the first not to know that fun little nugget of Hogwarts trivia.” 

She cocked her head again, this time the other way. His words had a bite to them, but she wondered if it was due to herself or due to his father. “Was he Headmaster here?” 

“Oh, no.  _ Dad _ always wanted to run Ilvermorny. And he cracked that nut like a champ. It didn’t matter much who he hurt in the process.” 

Annika was sure the bitterness wasn’t about her. “You do not get along?” 

He scoffed. “To put it mildly. What about you? Got any relatives you can't stand?” 

“I do not.” 

“Lucky you,” he mumbled as he took a modest bite from the muffin. “Living in dad's shadow is as great as it sounds.” 

She could understand that well enough, even having no family of her own. Still, she envied him for his background. He had a background. He had a father, a family, even if just to fall out with. 

“But there's one thing I have on the old man!” He waggled his eyebrows. “His knack for charm is less than that of a hairy frog. Did you know the ‘hair’ on a hairy frog is actually blood vessels?” 

She wasn't sure if he meant the study of charms, or his natural charm, but it all appeared to be one and the same, as it were, despite the somewhat repulsive picture he had just painted. 

“Have you just characterized yourself as charming?” 

“Would you disagree?” He gave her a boyish smile that made her shake her head slightly in amusement. 

He seemed rather satisfied and popped the last bite of his muffin in his mouth. Still, she found his company far more enjoyable than merely catching a glimpse of Professor Ego.

She checked the time again and found the doors hadn't once opened since she'd arrived.

“No one else is coming,” Tom chomped into a large, lopsided sugar cookie.

“Why not?” 

“I guess Chuckles forgot to tell you. The Ministry is coming today, so the Captain is using the fine dining room. They ‘requested’ a meeting with her. They’ve got hell to pay if they think they can change her mind.” 

Annika frowned deeply with too many questions coming to mind at once. Before she could begin, a flash of light shone through the windows on the far side of the room. He nodded for her to follow him and they stood in front of the glass panes. There was a modest cobblestone courtyard with a small fountain depicting a thestral standing on all fours with its wings down. A vine covered wall lined a pebbled path to a side building she assumed was the fine dining hall Tom mentioned. 

“Twenty five minutes late. That’s right on time for them.”

Three men in black suits holding brown briefcases appeared in front of the fountain as the Headmistress and Deanna strode toward them. They shook hands with each other, looking friendly enough, but Annika had never seen the Headmistress so stiff. 

The three men followed a smiling Deanna on the short path to the side building and they disappeared from view. Annika watched the Headmistress as she waited by the small stone fountain. She could almost pick up the faint scent of her perfume. She gazed at one of the Headmistress’s hands as she tucked a lock of auburn behind her ear and looked up at the sky. 

Annika’s gaze grew softer as she observed her from the hidden refuge.  _ Katie _ . That’s what she had said to call her, but Annika had yet to say her name aloud. She was afraid that somehow in doing so she would be releasing something she couldn’t contain. She frowned as the Headmistress glanced up at the clock tower in the opposite direction. 

“What is she waiting for?” Annika asked aloud, unsure if Tom was still there. 

“Jean-Luc.” 

She turned to him. “Who is that?” An unexpected flash of anger and a pang of sadness shot through her at the same time. 

“They've been working together for, I don’t even know. Six years, I guess, but they've known each other for a lot longer.” 

“Are they…” She held back, knowing it was none of her business and not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“No,” Tom shook his head. “I mean, I don’t think so.” 

Annika glanced back to the courtyard and nearly jumped out of her skin as she was met with familiar grey eyes. She realized that the Headmistress could be looking elsewhere and that it was possible it only seemed like she was looking directly at her.

The moment was eased by the instant appearance of two men. One was a rather thin man with a bald head and a kind smile. The other man behind him was much larger with dark skin, ridges along his forehead, and brown facial hair. 

“That’s Jean-Luc and Worf,” Tom offered. 

Annika nodded but kept her eyes glued to the thin bald man hugging the Headmistress. It was a hug that lasted a little longer than Annika liked. Then the Headmistress hugged the large man and looked equally as happy to see him. 

The Headmistress put her hands on both men’s backs as she led them toward the side building. Just as Annika was moving away from the windows, the Headmistress met her eyes before she and the two men were out of view. 

Annika moved back to her table and plopped down. Tom grabbed another chocolate muffin before taking his seat across from her again. 

“Why would the Ministry want to have a meeting with the Headmistress?” 

“You don't know?” 

She raised her eyebrows,  _ wasn't that obvious?  _

“Sorry, I forgot. Deanna mentioned you've been living with the muggles for awhile now. The Captain is a well-known... thorn in the Ministry’s side.” 

Inside, Annika smiled. She'd had to deal with the Ministry a few times too many, even being in their care for two years after her ordeal came to a close. They weren't a warm organization, especially to her, or as she'd come to learn, any  _ muggle _ , as they so eloquently called them. Any thorn in the Ministry’s side was welcomed news. 

“She's been running the Committee for Re-Integration with Jean-Luc for about 6 years now. They've been trying to expand relations between the muggles and us. You can imagine how many people like that idea.” 

She didn't need to imagine it. She was living proof of it. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was the animosity the magical world had towards the non-magical one, if not entirely because of  _ muggles _ . 

Then it dawned on her. 

If the Headmistress was trying to bridge relations between the two communities, then wasn’t it possible she was hired at the school because of a political agenda? Anger sprang up and she bristled. Here she had thought the Headmistress hired her because of her qualifications, but with this information, she doubted her educational qualifications had anything to do with it.  _ So much for someone being different.  _ The Headmistress was just like the rest of them. So be it then, it was better to know now anyway.

“The Ministry has had a lot of push-back. They probably want her to ‘relax’ her views. Things have been getting pretty… strained in the community.” 

She wasn’t entirely sure what he was alluding to, but if it were anything like the political parties from the non-magical world, then the magical one had a lot to learn still. 

Tom swallowed the last of his second muffin. “It’ll be you and B’Elanna on patrol tonight.” 

“Patrol?” Annika frowned deeply. 

“Jeez, I guess he really didn’t tell you  _ anything _ . All the professors are on a rotating schedule. I call it patrol, but it’s called something boring in the book.” 

It clicked. She’d completely forgotten about it. “I believe you are referring to the Evening Interval Proctor Duty.” 

“Yeah, see, boring. Patrol, for short. Believe me.” 

The directions she’d committed to memory informed her well enough, and the tasks were easy enough, but one thing she had yet to master were the changing staircases and mysterious corridors that sometimes led to a dead-end and other times transported her to the other side of campus, though those same transports never seemed to work in reverse, nor when she happened to stumble upon them another time. Perhaps if she used magic it wouldn’t be such a hassle, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it? The magical community was always opting for convenience. Suddenly she wasn’t so hungry anymore and she pushed her plate away from her. 

“Will a map be provided?” 

He laughed, “Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of the campus. Just remember this little quip: show us a sane person and Hogwarts will cure them for you.” 

Annika frowned again. “What does that mean?” 

Tom shrugged as he tossed the rest of his second cookie in his mouth. “I have no idea. It’s a sign in Tuvok’s office. See you later!” 

The doors closed behind him and Annika was left by herself in the large, quiet room. She wondered, briefly, how difficult it would be to spy on the meeting in the side building, but pushed the thought aside. She had enough on her plate, so to speak.

  
  


*****

  
  


“It’s really easy, ok? Just walk up and down the halls for Gryph and Rave for an hour.” 

“What happens once the hour has concluded?” 

“It gets quiet pretty quick after curfew. Any other questions?” 

“I do not believe so—” Before Annika could finish, B’Elanna had already taken off toward the other two houses. She was glad she got as much information as she had. Only weilding a flashlight, Annika headed for Gryffindor first. If she did run into a problem, she was sure that house would be the most likely to assist. 

The school was large, old, ornate and gaudy, and it didn’t improve in the evening. With the sky covered in dark clouds, no moonlight shone through the tall, narrow windows. Instead, they were foreboding, gaping voids that accentuated Annika’s sense of vulnerability. 

As the school and its students settled, the halls grew deathly silent. She was glad she’d been successful, for the most part, to avoid thinking about the interaction with the Headmistress during lunch.  _ Some interaction—if it could even be called that. _ It wasn’t much of one, but it did leave her with questions. 

She couldn’t be sure the Headmistress had really been looking at her directly, especially from that distance. But if she had, she was being strangely direct, as if Annika hadn’t been staring right back. But that seemed out of character for the Headmistress, and strange all around. It didn’t make sense. If she had seen Annika, she would’ve made some indication. 

Annika scowled in the dark corridor. Before the Headmistress, she’d been able to read almost anyone, or at least read them well enough to avoid a confrontation or awkward interaction. It’d taken  _ years _ to learn the necessary skills to protect herself from almost everyone—another being her well-constructed walls of icy impassivity as durable as tungsten. And then, all of a sudden, her well-honed skills failed her for one particular person.

She stopped short with a quiet gasp that echoed softly down the empty hall. Was it possible that the Headmistress put her under some sort of charm or used a potion on her? The idea was frightening, but there was little to support the notion. Why would the Headmistress do such a thing? Annika knew she was blowing things out of proportion and that had seemed easier to do since she’d arrived at the school. Stress was getting to her.

She took a calming breath and then a look around her. She quickly realized she had no idea where she was. The hallway she’d last seen looked entirely different from the one she was in. 

She turned around and found a dead end, despite it being the direction she’d just come from.  _ This school.  _ As she turned the corner a few paces down, she found a massive, rounded stone door. Engravings along the edges looked like rope and the wood frame was also engraved with the same design. 

She turned round again and found no other way to go. There was a dead end on the opposite side and no other doors but the oddly placed one. She eyed it once more, suspicious of using it. There hadn’t been another like it that she’d seen so far, and it suddenly made her think of her claustrophobia. She’d have to go through nevertheless. It was always better to address the problem before the adrenaline kicked in. 

As the stone door closed behind her, she was glad to find a source of light on the other side of the room. Large wooden posts lined through the room and she made her way toward the light walking behind them. 

She quickly jumped back behind one of the posts when she saw a figure in the light. She took a quiet breath before inching around to get a better look. Bright white light shone from a large oval mirror. She couldn’t make out the figure from behind but her attention was quickly diverted to the mirror. She inched further around to get a better look and gaped at the images playing on it like a screen. 

Clear as day, there was the Headmistress. Her hair was long and pulled up in a bun. She was a couple years older. In her arms she cradled an infant, and behind her, large bear-like arms held her gently. The Headmistress smiled fondly at the baby and then up at the man. He kissed her and then the images restarted and played again. 

Annika moved behind the post again and put her back to it. She closed her eyes, not caring if the figure found her. Drained, she was tired and didn’t want to deal with anything more. An hour had come and gone quickly and she was in no mood to find her way out of the school maze. 

She never enjoyed using her magic, but in some instances, it had come in handy. She let out a dispirited breath before holding up her left hand. She summoned her focus until the black light glowed once more. She simply needed to picture her quarters to apparate there, but even as she tried to focus in, her mind barraged her with stressful thoughts—the Headmistress, the state of her  _ muggle  _ world, the few and far between friends she had when she’d lived on the streets, the way Professor Ego prostured, Icheb, Deanna, Tom, Jean-Luc, Alice and the familiar and terrible voice of  _ him _ . 

*****

Annika opened her eyes with a deflated confidence that was quickly dispelled at the vision before her. She stood in the living room of a small, English home, much like the ones she’d seen on television. Simple but inviting. She realized she needed to quickly apparate out of the strangers home. 

Just as she was about to try to focus, her anxiety grew as she caught a movement in the darkness. A black material billowed out of the room and into the hallway. She followed slowly, taking light steps on the creaky wooden floors. As she turned into the hallway, her breath was sapped away in an instant. 

He hadn’t aged a bit since she’d last seen him. His skin was as pale and nearly translucent as it always was. His sickly face and ugly hands almost glowed from the power coursing through his veins. 

“Annika,” he hissed at the other end of the hall. “Come see.” He billowed into another room and she followed of her leg’s own accord. Heart thumping loudly in her chest and ears, she tried to fight her own determined steps and failed miserably as she walked into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______
> 
> It’s been wonderful having such an amazing beta! Can’t thank you enough, Sevryn!! I will miss your encouragement and dedication! 
> 
> Right now I‘m currently seeking a beta if anyone is interested. :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my betas!!

Annika’s breaths were shallow as her heart hammered painfully in her chest. She squeezed her hands so tightly that indents from her short nails were left in her palms. She watched as a man was lifted into the air by a sickly familiar wand. The man writhed in agony five feet above the bed as he contorted and twisted inhumanly, his mouth agape and a horrible scream caught in his throat. 

The Dark Lord turned to observe her and she fought with all her might to give away as little as possible. That was how she’d prevented further torture to Six, Eight and Nine—the more she showed how angry and upset and desperate she was, the more the Dark Lord seemed to enjoy himself. So she tried to remain as unaffected as possible on the outside, in the past as well as the present. 

He seemed to have sensed her feigned boredom, and she was grateful that he hadn’t noticed how white her knuckles were or the tiny droplets of blood coming from her palms. All at once the man in the air crumpled up and died at the Dark Lord’s killing curse. Still hovering over the bed, the wand flicked him and he went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a deafening thud. 

“You see,” The Dark Lord slithered, as he billowed to Annika, “My work is not done, Seven.”

“You’re dead,” she said through her teeth. 

He smiled vilely, like a serpent with a secret, and whirled away from her. He went around to the other side of the bed. Annika frowned—what was left to do? He’d killed the man—even if it was just a delusion, enough was enough. The comforter on the bed snapped away and revealed another man, this one obviously unconscious, or perhaps deceased, Annika shivered. 

Her heart grew louder in her ears as the Dark Lord lifted the second man with his wand. 

“What can we do with this one? Perhaps we can pluck it like a little daisy.” 

Annika wrenched her hands up and covered her ears. She repeated to herself that it wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real, it was another damn delusion and she would come out of it soon. She just had to hold on and get through it until it was over. Falling to the floor, she leaned against the bedroom wall, pulling her knees up and lowering her forehead to them.  _ It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.  _

The Dark Lord’s disembodied voice reverberated through her skull, “Seven of Nine...” 

_ It’s not real, it’s not real… _

  
***  
  
  


Inside the Gryffindor lounge, Naomi and Icheb sat beside each other at a small table. Icheb sipped his pungent tea while Naomi sucked down another soda. He wasn’t sure why she liked the sticky substance so much, but then, not everyone was so fond of leola root tea—actually, he suspected there were only two people on earth who were fond of it. 

Icheb put away the paper he’d finished for potions class and retrieved his worn book bag from the ground. He pawed through it, casually looking for the logbook for his new job. After a few moments, his search became desperate. He tossed everything out of the bag with horror. As he thought, he remembered. 

“Oh…” he breathed in quiet terror. He knew exactly where the logbook was located. 

“What’s up?” Naomi frowned at him. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost… Have you? Was it Nearly Headless Nick again? I could go a few months without seeing him just fine, thank you very much.” She looked around her just in case the apparition was lurking about. 

Icheb turned to her seriously, “I need to sneak out.” 

“Yes!! Wait, what?! Every time I tell you we should sneak out you say we shouldn’t!” 

“Just  _ me _ , and it’s just for a few minutes.” 

She shook her head, obviously exasperated and utterly confounded. “What… Where are you going?” She pressed her index finger firmly on the table. “I’m coming with you.” 

“No!” Icheb quieted. “It’s not a big deal. I just forgot a book in Astro I. I need to go get it real quick.” 

Naomi deflated, “A book? Really? Just get it tomorrow.” 

“I can’t! I have to get it  _ now _ .” 

Naomi scrutinized him, her fingers on her chin, just like they’d seen the Headmistress do when she was skeptical. 

“Please, Naomi. I’m asking.” 

“Fine. But next time I’m going with you.”

Fifteen minutes later, Naomi had successfully broken him out of their dorms. He was well aware that Neelix was occasionally out at this hour, but he wasn’t the problem. Whichever Professor was on watch would determine his fate,  _ if _ he were caught, which seemed likely. He was never known for being particularly stealthy—his limbs were too long and his feet too large. If he was caught by Professor Torres, he knew he was in for a terrifying lecture, but probably not a reprimand. If it were Professor Tuvok, that was an entirely different story. None of the Slytherins, nor their leader, cared much for him after the sorting hat had offered him a choice—his response had been, “please not Slytherin.” That hadn’t bode well for him since. Still, coming across any professor would be detrimental, one way or the other. He just hoped it wasn’t Professor Hansen.

He made his way carefully outside, jumping from one dark patch to another as he crossed towards the astronomy building. A lamp post lighted the building’s stairs brightly but there was no other entrance for students. He’d just have to risk being caught. A stark thought struck him—it would be far worse if he were caught on his way back, with the logbook in hand. His “confidential” job wouldn’t be secret for very long if he continued to be this incompetent. He couldn’t afford to lose the position the Headmistress offered him—without this job he would have no choice but to drop out of school and leave behind his only home and family. He gritted his teeth as he pumped himself up for the fifteen paces to the large double doors.  _ No screwing this up, Ike.  _

He shot out of his hiding spot and dashed toward the stairs. Ten paces. Five paces. Three paces. He flung the door open and then gently and quickly closed it behind him.

The front hall was still and dark—a good sign. He only had to climb five floors to the Astro I classroom, grab the logbook from the bookshelf where he’d absentmindedly left it and then hurry back to the dorm. Luckily there was only one other person most likely in the astronomy building—he just hoped the professor was in her quarters on the top floor. He shuddered at the thought of running into the hair-raising professor at night, in the dark, by himself. 

As he neared the classroom, he took lighter steps and moved extra carefully, taking each corridor with great prudence. He stopped in front of E1 and gently pushed the door open, avoiding the creak by only opening it enough to slip in. As he walked across the room, he noticed the light underneath the professor’s door. 

Wide-eyed and suddenly terrified, he froze to the spot. He took faint breaths as he waited for some indication of movement from inside the office. After a few long moments of silence and stillness, he continued light footed. Maybe the professor had simply forgotten to turn out the lamp. He reached the bookshelf and skimmed through the selection until he found the thin, blue speckled logbook. 

With a breath of relief, he took it in his arms and turned to retreat. He strode past the desks and slipped around a lone chair, but as his hand touched the classroom door, he was again frozen to the spot. A horrible scream reached across the room like a giant hand and shook him to his core. He slowly turned around to face the sound—it came from the professor’s office. He dropped the logbook on one of the desks and slowly made his way to the office door. 

“Professor?” His voice was scratchy and croaking. He leaned toward the door to listen for any movement. He stood up straight and bit down on his bottom lip, puffing out his chest. If this was how he died—at least he’d go out bravely. 

He turned the knob and gently tossed the door so it swung out and hung open. Looking around, he didn’t see anything out of place. The large wooden desk was across the way, sparse bookshelves along the other walls. No windows, he noted, so no one could’ve come or gone from one. Nothing. It was just an empty office. As his pulse relaxed and quieted in his ears, he caught the softest sound—quiet whimpers.

Craning his neck, he followed the sound and made his way around the desk. As he came about, he found her on the floor. Her arms were around her knees, the sides of her face smeared with blood. She whimpered, breathing hard. 

“Professor?” Icheb whispered. 

“Professor?” As he drew a step closer, he noticed how she trembled. He took another tentative step before gasping quietly. The professor’s left hand, though partially covered in blood, was glowing. For a moment he wondered if she was burned and the black glow was smoke, but he was grasping at straws. 

A shot of adrenaline pulsed through him and he stumbled backwards. The professor remained trembling on the floor, her eyes shut tight and whispering to herself incoherently.

_ — _

Icheb raced down the hall as fast as he could, grabbing at the corners of every turn to launch himself faster. He slid along the stairs leading out of the astronomy building and took long valiant strides across the cobblestone and dirt towards the main hall. 

He only had a vague sense of where the Headmistress’s flat was located in the main building, and the rumors about it moving around didn’t help. He pounced through a number of doors in search of the proper room, out of breath and growing more panicked as the minutes stretched on. He came to a hasty halt and put his hands to his head, trying frantically to figure out his next move. 

“What do we have here?” Professor Tuvok’s voice rumbled behind him and his heart nearly stopped. Of all the professors. This was his luck. 

“ _ Well _ , Gryffindor?” 

Icheb took a gulp of air and turned round to face him, well aware of the sweat pouring down the sides of his face. “I need to find the Headmistress.” 

“Excuse me?” The professor said with disdain. 

_ Goodbye school. Goodbye wonderful Hogwarts life, short as it was.  _ “I said,” he raised his voice, “I  _ need  _ to speak with the Headmistress!” Icheb watched with horror as the professor’s eyes grew wide and furious at his insolence.  _ Goodbye existence. _

The professor nearly spat through his teeth, “You will go back to your dormitory and then report to my office tomorrow for detention. For the month. Now, go, before I expel you.” 

Icheb wasn’t entirely sure if he meant to expel him from the school or expel him from existence, but either way, he hoped his mission from the Headmistress extended far enough to include protection from the Slytherin professor. As the dark lanky Slytherin stood directly in front of him, Icheb knew this was his last chance. Surely the Headmistress would forgive him for a tiny breech. 

He eyed both corridors around them and then whispered, “It’s about Professor Hansen. The Headmistress asked me to—”

To his surprise, the professor held up his hand and waved for him to follow. He lost track of the hallways and turns as he nearly ran to keep up with him. Not looking ahead, he ran into his side as Professor Tuvok stopped in front of a door. 

“Sorry.” Icheb quickly straightened his clothes as he waited beside him. If this wasn’t where the Headmistress lived, he only prayed it would be a swift death. 

Finally, movement inside, and then the door swung open. The Headmistress was still in a grey suit from earlier, though she looked more relaxed than he usually saw her. Although, during the summer he and Naomi had gotten to know her better, and he found her to be generally more approachable since then. Still, seeing her late at night, while he was supposed to be in bed, with Professor Tuvok… it wasn’t great. 

“Icheb insisted on speaking with you.” 

“What’s the matter?” The Headmistress looked to him with concern. 

He glanced at the professor and then turned back to her with alarm, trying to convey his thoughts with his eyes alone. “It’s the job…” He tried to be cryptic but her look of confusion was obvious. “It’s Professor Hansen.” 

The Headmistress glanced at the professor and then put a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Tuvok.” 

Icheb waited. The professor bowed his head after a moment and then left him at the Headmistress’ door. As soon as he had gone around the corner, Icheb quickly turned to her. 

“You have to hurry! Something’s wrong! I think something happened!” 

A blaze appeared in the Headmistress’ eyes. “Where is she?” 

“E1, astronomy building.” He barely got his words out before they’d whirled out of the hallway. 

*****

Annika started with a big jump at a hand on her forearm. She breathed hard, her chest aching from the pain and her head swimming with tumult. She was somewhat aware of a voice, but it wasn’t the Dark Lord’s, and it sounded far away. 

“Annika?” 

The voice drew closer and Annika realized who was kneeling in front of her.

She blinked a few times, trying to figure out what she was doing on the floor of her office. 

“Annika? Are you okay?” 

She frowned deeply. Was she okay?  _ Was she okay?  _ As she recalled the horror she’d witnessed, tears fell freely from her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly, embarrassed and horrified, wincing as she squeezed her hands and slicing into the cuts on her palms. 

“Annika?” The voice was soft.

She inhaled sharply as she felt two fingers under her chin. She opened her eyes, terrified of what she’d find. Instead, she found warmth. The Headmistress held a tissue in her hand and began to gently wipe the material along her cheeks in tentative swipes.

Annika watched her in absolute silence. She found the action peculiar, though not unwelcomed. Under other circumstances, she’d always pushed people away when they showed pity, but maybe this wasn’t pity. She was sure she could find the reason for this action somewhere in the Headmistress’ eyes, if she looked hard enough. As she watched her she was drawn to the color of her irises. They were slate blue, smoky like her voice, with golden flecks. She could almost feel the warmth of the sun and smell the mossy woods. 

“Let me see your hands,” The Headmistress purred quietly. 

Annika leaned back against the wall without a second thought and untucked her arms. She couldn’t turn away from the slate blues. They had locked her in even without looking at her directly. Goosebumps lined her right arm as gentle fingers wrapped around her wrist. The Headmistress’ other hand picked up another tissue and carefully wiped the palm. Annika wondered why she would be wiping her hand and glanced down. It was covered in blood. She took a large gulp of air, the panic rising inside her. 

The Headmistress tightened her grip and whispered, “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Annika took a shaky breath and relinquished the tension. She closed her eyes and set her head against the wall as Katie stroked the tissue along her skin. She could feel goosebumps return as her right hand was released and the other taken up. The sensation of Katie’s skin against her own sent a shiver through her and she gulped loudly. 

“It’s okay.”

As her hand was let go, Annika was glad for it. She needed her to stop—she was losing herself to the soft touches. She opened her eyes with the intention of trying to stand up, but was met with the Headmistress leaning in closely. Annika froze as Katie began to wipe away the blood on the left side of her face. 

Her lips were open slightly as she concentrated on Annika’s temple and hair, and Annika fought an impulse to touch the russet colored lips. Her eyes fluttered close as Katie leaned around her to wipe down her right temple. She breathed in the familiar perfume and felt the remaining tension leave her.

After a few moments, the touch was gone and Annika opened her eyes. 

“That’s better,” Katie leaned back and tossed the tissues into the wastebasket. “Let’s try to get up, okay?” 

Annika nodded and took the offered hand, rising to her feet with the wall at her back for support, and the Headmistress’ hand wrapped around her wrist. She tried not to stare at the smaller woman, but couldn’t help it as she leaned into the feeling of her fingers against her skin.

“May I apparate both of us?” Katie asked softly. 

“Where?” Annika’s suspicion burst forth before she could stop it. It was an ingrained mechanism. 

“To your quarters, unless you would like to see the doctor?” 

“No!” She quieted her voice. “My quarters, please.” 

Katie smiled but there was more there. Annika thought she seemed almost timid in the way she looked up at her through her eyelashes. Timid, or perhaps worried. Finding anyone as Annika had been found would be troublesome, but finding Annika herself in this position—she was the Dark Lord’s drone, wasn’t she? The terrible freak who had continued the Dark Lord’s experiments and killed many, perhaps even hundreds, in her pursuit to finish his work. She was the harbinger of evil, not even rivaled by Vlad the Impaler—the monster who was Death. No matter how ‘good’ any one person was, they would be foolish to be unafraid of her based on the reputation that preceded her, and the Headmistress was no different. 

Annika sighed as they apparated out of her office.  _ Why had she taken this job? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, so sorry for the delay! I've been going back over the story a lot and trying to figure out where I want this to go. I believe I have a bit of momentum building again, so chapter 9 shouldn't be too far in the future.
> 
> Second, thank you to everyone who has been beta-ing for me! I appreciate your time and energy, and for helping me improve my writing! 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to all for reading, leaving comments and being such a wonderful fandom to write for! <3

Annika sat on the couch in the living room of her quarters. The Headmistress had insisted on taking care of her, brewing Annika tea, coffee for herself, and straightening up the kitchen, based on the sounds emanating from the other room.

“You don’t have to do that,” Annika smiled as she brought her empty mug in. The Headmistress wiped down the marbled counters, looking far more domestic than Annika had ever imagined. 

She smiled on one side of her mouth as she squeezed out the green and yellow sponge and deposited it in the small saucer beside the sink. 

“Is that what that’s for?” Annika questioned as she made her way around the island. 

The Headmistress seemed to be poorly holding back a chuckle and Annika raised her eyebrows in feigned shock.

“ _ Excuse  _ me. Not all of us were raised in private school.” Her eyes twinkled.

“Well, excuse me, but Hogwarts is a public school, and I would hope all of the professors at my school know that,” the Headmistress winked.

“ _ Your _ school? I see.” 

The Headmistress flashed her a grin. Annika evaded the slate eyes after a few moments with a glance around, looking at nothing in particular. 

“Another cuppa?” 

“Please.” 

The Headmistress moved about the kitchen, swooping around the corner of the cabinet that Annika had run into a few times already, and had a blue bruise on her thigh to prove it. She opened the spice cabinet door with the double take that it required—something that Annika hadn’t yet figured out. 

“How do you know how to do that?” 

The Headmistress gave her an incredulous look as she put the tea box on the counter. She glanced at the black iron teapot on the stove and back to Annika. “It doesn’t require private school.”

Annika smiled to herself, not quite sure if the Headmistress was pulling her leg or not. “I mean the cabinet.” 

“Oh! I figured out how to do that years ago.” 

Annika recalled their first meeting, the Headmistress had indicated the Astronomy quarters were the best on campus. “Has the Headmistress been breaking into the Astronomy building?” 

“First of all,” she placed her hands on her hips, “The Headmistress does not ‘break into’ any building. During the summer there’s only a small handful of students and visiting professors on campus. That means I am perfectly free to take whatever quarters I desire.” 

Annika fought a grin, “Pardon my mistake. If you’d like, you can stay here and I’ll go try to find your moving quarters.” 

The Headmistress threw her head back in exasperation. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Why exactly  _ do _ they move?” 

“I have no idea, Annika. Some old guy probably did it hundreds of years ago and now it’s tradition.” 

Her utter exasperation tickled Annika, but hearing her name come from the Headmistress sent a twist of heat through her. How was  _ she _ in her kitchen in the middle of the night, talking so easily, like they were regular people? The high pitched hissing of the teakettle pulled her away from her thoughts and she slid her mug across the counter. The Headmistress poured her a cup and then poured out the last of the coffee from the percolator. 

Annika hadn’t even realized it was sitting on the other side of the stove until the Headmistress ticked off the button. “Did you magic a coffee maker?” 

The Headmistress glanced up at her with faintly pink cheeks. “No…” 

Annika squinted, the corner of her lips lifting into an amused curl. 

“Well, yes. But to be fair, it was…” she put her fingers to her chin, “two years or so, ago.” She smiled and grimaced at the same time. 

“And where was it hiding?” Annika sipped her tea. 

The Headmistress turned around, head hung low like a seven year old in trouble, and opened the bottom cabinet. 

“Uh huh,” Annika tried to keep a straight face, but the shy look from the Headmistress made her feel too light on her feet, like she may begin floating away if she didn’t find an anchor. She wedged her foot under the lip of the bottom cabinet by her feet. “I won’t tell anyone your secret,  _ Captain _ .” 

The Headmistress shined an enchanting grin, “Much appreciated.” 

The Headmistress followed her out of the kitchen and into her living room. Annika stopped short and smiled back at the auburn haired woman. “This is your house apparently. Where is it that you usually sit?” 

The Headmistress nudged her playfully with an elbow as she passed by. She walked around the coffee table and took the left corner of the short couch. Annika’s heart nearly fell as she inhaled the scent of her perfume. A leather couch. A vision she’d tried to snuff out was suddenly back in the forefront. The mossy forest. The warmth, the rays of sunlight. The Headmistress leaning against her and pressing her back against the soft brown leather… 

“Are you okay?” 

Annika shook her head of the thought and took the armchair diagonally across the room from her. “Fine.” 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

The Headmistress crossed her nylon-covered legs, which Annika only briefly glanced over before gluing her attention to the coffee table. She took a large, hot gulp of her tea and enjoyed the burning sensation—the pain brought her back to herself. It only lasted a moment as she eyed the Headmistress readjusting, slipping her heels off and tucking a leg underneath her. Why was it so hot in her quarters? She needed to open a window or something.

Annika cleared her throat. 

“It was a… nightmare.”  _ —for the lack of a better word. _ She glanced at the Headmistress, curious but reluctant, hoping she wouldn’t laugh at her. Instead, the Headmistress nodded with a far away look in her eyes, turning her mug of coffee against her grey skirt absentmindedly. 

“Do you have them often?” 

“Here and there.” 

“I’ve had my share of nightmares.” 

“You?” 

She chuckled, “That surprises you?” 

Annika quickly lowered her head and stared at her cup of tea. “I apologize, Headmistress.” 

“Katie, remember?” 

Annika glanced up at her and let the tiniest corner of her lips rise. 

“But yes, even us almighty Headmistresses have our set of nightmares.” 

Annika laughed shyly, “Are they mainly of buildings burning, flooding and being taken by tornadoes?” 

“There are those, of course, and don’t forget the one where dragons circle the campus and swallow up everyone I’ve ever had a problem with.” 

Annika raised her eyebrows in surprise, “That doesn’t sound like a nightmare to me.” 

Katie shrugged with a half smile. She took a gulp of her coffee and looked back, studying her. “What about you?” 

Annika set her cup aside and gripped her hands together. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“I have a lot of nightmares.” Annika’s jaw tightened as she stared at her hands, all of a sudden feeling much smaller in the armchair. “Foster homes, orphanages… People in general.” She wanted desperately to look at Katie and see what she was thinking, but it was too big a risk. What if she was horrified? People usually were. But now that some words had slipped from her mouth, she was unable to stop more of them. 

“Alice.” 

“Alice Quirke?” 

Annika didn’t look up. She simply nodded once, focused on the lines of scars on her left hand. “She was… difficult to deal with. She took pleasure in… and not just me.” Annika looked up at her with a pained expression. “I tried to protect them, I did. I really tried. I thought if I baited her, both of them, they would let the others go. I didn’t know!” Tears started falling from her eyes before she could stop them. 

Next she knew, Katie was standing before her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Annika wound her arms around her waist and pressed her cheek to Katie’s torso. She desperately wanted the tears to stop but they refused to cease. She could feel the cool dampness on Katie’s white silk blouse from her tears, but the warmth of her body, being held, was too comforting to reject. She clung to her desperately. 

Annika wasn’t entirely sure how long they remained there, but as her breathing slowly began to slow, she felt fingers on her chin. Katie moved slightly away from her and tilted her head up. 

Annika was surprised to find tears running down Katie’s refined features. She frowned, looking back and forth into slate blue eyes with confusion.

“You were just a girl, Annika.” She touched her fingers gently to the blonde hair. “You survived. That’s what matters. Anything you think you did wrong, any guilt you have…” she let her fingers fall down her jaw. “That’s not on you. You were just a child. The fact that you survived at all is…” She shook her head. 

Annika’s breath had left her lungs and she blinked incredibly slowly at the feel of Katie’s gentle stroking. 

“You survived, Annika. But it’s not just that.” She glided her hand onto Annika’s shoulder. “You’ve also made a life for yourself. You got your master’s degree at seventeen.” She smiled widely. “I can’t imagine doing that.” 

Annika was slowly becoming more aware that her arms still clung firmly around Katie, and that it was probably inappropriate to do so. She stared at Katie’s features looking down at her with a warm smile, and couldn’t get herself to release her yet. “You didn’t just survive. You overcame. You  _ empowered _ .” 

Annika closed her eyes as Katie’s fingers wiped her cheeks of the remaining moisture. As her fingers left her, Annika released her hold, though she was surprised Katie didn’t move. Her hands were on her shoulders again as she took a half step away. She looked down at her with an expression Annika couldn’t quite figure out. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

Annika gulped as Katie slid her hands off her shoulders. Katie wiped the remaining wetness from her own cheeks before giving her a smile. “I don’t think I’ve cried in a long time.”

Annika could feel her cheeks heating, and carefully met the Headmistress’ gaze. “Your secret is safe, along with the coffee maker.” 

Katie chuckled, “Good. That’s my prime concern, you know.” She winked before making her way around the coffee table. She slipped on her shoes while Annika hurriedly dried off her cheeks with her sleeves. She finished just before Katie turned back to her.

“I better get going. It’s late.” She moved toward the door and then stopped as Annika followed. “I mean this,” she smiled widely, “Sleep well.” 

Annika stopped her just before she reached the door, calling from her position. “I thought we were switching quarters.” 

Katie stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder with a large grin. “Next time.” 

Annika touched the door after Katie left. 

_ Next time.  _

  
  


*****

Annika stared at the book in front of her but her mind was miles away. She’d slept well the night previous. Nightmares had taken a break, and much more stirring dreams took their place.

“Professor?” 

Annika started and looked up from the book she’d been half reading. 

“Mr. Icheb.” 

He stood awkwardly in front of her desk, looking like he was about to jump out of his own skin. 

“You asked me to come by after my last class?” 

“Yes. Sit.” She hid her smile as he shuddered and took the chair in front of her desk. “Icheb.” 

He winced as he waited for the reprimand. 

“I must thank you.” 

His head shot up, utterly startled and she couldn’t help a closed-lipped smile. “You acted with great compassion. I do not know why you were here after hours—” she held up a hand as he opened his mouth and then shut it once more. “Although I do not like the house system, I am awarding Gryffindor sixty points for your compassion and quick thinking.” 

Icheb gave her the most honored, gleeful grin she’d ever seen. It made her chuckle as she rose from the desk. He followed suit and paused in front of her at the threshold. 

“Professor… I hope you are okay.” 

He looked up at her with a pitifully caring expression and Annika felt her heart flutter in her chest. “You may go. Take the night off.” 

“Thank you!” He hurried out of the doorway, skittered down the steps and flew out of the classroom. 

_ Maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all.  _

  
  


*****

Annika glided into the teacher’s dining hall. She was happily surprised to find Deanna on the opposite side of the room, and wanted to catch up with her. But as she was stepping toward her, someone called out quietly to her from the other side of the buffet table. 

“Better not.” 

Annika paused and looked around the large 3-tier silver platters of fruit. B’Elanna was piling food high on her plate. 

“Did you say something?” 

B’Elanna glanced up at her with an annoyed expression. “I said you better not. Didn’t realize you were deaf.” 

Annika frowned, unsure exactly what she was talking about. The doors to the dining hall opened and the Headmistress led a procession of people in. Annika quickly stepped around the buffet and parked beside B’Elanna.

After the Headmistress was the bald man Annika had seen the other day in the courtyard, and his companion, the tall man named Worf. Following them were eight ministry officials, all of them in pant suits, even the three women, and all looking positively miserable in their bureaucratic, red tape sort of way. Annika hoped to catch the Headmistress’ eye, but she seemed too consumed by her guests. 

“What’s going on?” Annika whispered as they watched the Headmistress magic extensions to the table, and the people filed in around Deanna. 

“Hell if I know,” B’Elanna took a crunch of a celery stick as she watched them. “Looks like they’re headed to a funeral next.” She shrugged and started toward the door with her plate of food. 

“Where are you going?” Annika asked and hurried to follow her out of the dining hall. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing alphas and betas!! You make things extra wonderful. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's been reading this story. It's a strange one, that's for sure! :D

“I’m busy.” B’Elanna rolled her shoulder in a symbolic attempt to shake off her shadow. She pressed on faster, but Annika kept up with long strides. 

“What is your problem?” B’Elanna turned around fiercely. The rolling hills a quarter mile behind the main hall had done little to evade the tall blonde. “Why are you following me?” 

“We were not finished with our conversation.” 

“Yeah, we were. Now go away,” she shooed her and then continued along her angry course. 

Annika considered letting it go, but she wasn’t really following Professor Torres because she wanted to continue their conversation. She was loath to admit it, but she was curious about the woman. She regained her place at her heels as the professor pushed through a waist-high fence. The hothead let out a small growl as Annika walked in pace with her. 

She’d been so distracted that it wasn’t until they reached a large stone arch and passed under it that Annika realized where they were. She gazed up at the sheer enormity of the arena. A long, bright green field was surrounded by towers that rose sixty feet high with rows of seats for spectators at the tops. On each end of the arena sat two metal bleachers on ground level. Annika couldn’t fathom how players would be able to launch anything toward the three rings on each side of the field, raised high in the air and impossible to make from the ground.

She took in the sight with wide eyes as she followed B’Elanna across the field, near what she considered analogous of a dugout. A group of students in green robes waited for the professor, wielding brooms and roughhousing amongst themselves. Annika eyed a few students hanging out on the nearby bleachers, many seeming to be waiting to watch the practice. She gave a small nod to Icheb after he waved. With a thud, she ran smack into B’Elanna, who had stopped to address her team. 

B’Elanna pushed her away, “Get off me,  _ Seven _ .” 

Everything around them slowed and Annika listened to her heart beat in her ears, louder and louder as everyone remained frozen and unblinking. All from a single word.  _ The  _ word. Her eyes dilated as a stream of panic washed through her, allowing her to take in more of her surroundings. Fourteen sets of eyes. All focused on her. 

“Watch where you’re going and get off my field,” B’Elanna growled and turned back to her team.

Annika’s shock and anger ebbed and swirled into confusion as everyone around her went back to their activities. Expression as icy as she could render, she waited for an attack, or an accusation—something! It wouldn’t take long before these people would turn on her, the monster of Borg’s Hollow.

But as time ticked on for a few minutes, the adrenaline began to cool and she resumed her inspection of the arena. “What is all this?” Annika interrupted the professor. 

The shocked looks from the team players and their coach were more pronounced than even the name slip had elicited. 

“What’d you mean?” Torres nearly spat, obviously annoyed.

“Soccer?” 

A thick burst of laughter erupted, “You’re not in America, blondie. Everywhere else in the entire world calls it futbol. And that’s not what any of this is.” She chuckled again and a couple students on the team joined in.

“What is it then?” Annika pressed on, lifting an eyebrow, otherwise efficiently hiding her annoyance. 

“You’re not serious.” 

She clenched her jaw. Who exactly did this woman think she was? 

“Professor?” A soft voice came from someone in the team. 

Annika and B’Elanna turned as Naomi moved forward. “It’s called Quidditch.” As she headed toward Annika, B’Elanna swung her broom out in front of Naomi to stop her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I was going to tell her about the sport, coach.” 

“You have practice right now.” 

“But… I thought—”

“Fine. Waste your time.” The professor turned back to the rest of the team. “Let’s start some drills!” She blew a whistle hard. 

Annika watched as the students swung their broomsticks underneath them and flew into the air.  _ Of course _ , the goals were high because they would fly.  _ Idiot.  _ She managed to refrain from rolling her eyes at her own ineptitude. 

Naomi smiled brightly and held out a broom. “Give it a try?” 

“I do not know how to... play.” She eyed the flying students and their coach.

“It’s not that hard. I can show you how to  _ play _ , if you want.”

Annika was fairly certain the young woman aptly understood that by ‘play,’ she meant ‘fly.’ After she provided Naomi with a small nod, the young woman waved over Icheb, and after a couple shakes of his head he finally acquiesced and joined them. 

“Here.” Naomi grabbed two battered brooms from the ‘dugout’ that they seemed to use for training as they were old and battered, and tossed them each one. “Icheb is still practicing too.” 

Annika glanced at the dark-haired boy and found his cheeks red with embarrassment. She wondered if she’d really be able to fly, it wasn’t like she was really one of them. She wasn’t born with magic, it was forced onto her. She chewed her cheek a moment and then turned to the young woman. “Proceed.” 

Naomi shined a bright smile and then placed her broom supine on the grass beside her. Annika and Icheb followed suit with their own. 

“Now, what you need to do is focus. This is your broom and you are its master.” 

Annika’s mind betrayed her instantly. 

A memory forced its way to the forefront. The Dark Lord’s face, looming above her at nine years old.  _ I am your master, and you are theirs. You are their master, Seven. They will do what you say because you tell them to. _

She swallowed down the brief weightlessness of panic and straightened her shoulders, re-focusing on Naomi. 

The girl raised her palm at her side and faced it down toward the broom. She took a breath, demonstrating the effort of focus, and clearly spoke, “Up.” 

The broom launched upward and she clasped it with a satisfying thwack. “Try it!” she beamed.

Icheb and Annika shared a side glance before they both attempted the same maneuver. 

Nothing happened. 

“Again, again,” Naomi encouraged. “It takes time.”

“Up!” Icheb’s voice cracked with annoyance. 

“Relax, Ike.” 

Icheb took a slow, deep breath, something they had obviously practiced. “Up.” The broom wobbled and lifted a few inches off the ground before falling again. He smiled with pride. 

Annika frowned and made her fifth attempt. Still nothing. Not even a quiver. She let out a silent huff of frustration. 

“Having trouble?” B’Elanna taunted from above on her broom.

The blonde held her hand out over the broom again and her voice lowered, “up.” 

Nothing. 

“It’s okay.” Naomi smiled. “It just takes time and practice.” 

Annika stared at the girl with a hard expression, angry at herself. 

“It took me eight months before the broom even twitched,” Icheb offered. 

She turned to him, softening her expression. He was dedicated, she gave him that, and Naomi seemed to take pride in his achievement, so she must be equally dedicated if she’d been helping him like she was her. She gave Naomi a nod.

“Harvard didn’t teach you?” B’Elanna asked mockingly. 

She took a breath and held her hand out over the broom once more, closing her eyes to focus on the task, and block out the hovering instigator. 

“Go ahead, I’m sure you’ll get it this time,” B’Elanna’s voice chimed in once more.

Damn if she was going to try in front of the hovering witch. Opening her eyes, Annika bowed her head toward the two students. “Thank you for the lesson, Miss Naomi. Mr. Icheb.” She turned on her heel and took long strides toward the stone archway.

“Going so soon?” B’Elanna taunted once more as she floated a few inches above the ground beside her, resting on her broom, smug and relaxed.

Annika glared before turning her attention back to the grass, striding away from Professor Torres.

“I bet Four of Nine was better,” B’Elanna sneered fairly quietly.

Pure rage ripped through her body. With speed and precision, she latched her hands to the professor’s cloak beside her neck and yanked her off the broom. The dark haired professor was stronger than she looked, and rammed her shoulder into her. Annika’s hands slipped but she grabbed on once more and squeezed the material so tightly it began to tear. 

“Get off me!” B’Elanna took a handful of the blonde’s clothing and tried to push her back.

Annika spoke through clenched teeth, leaning in close, “You will  _ never _ say that again. You will never speak of them.” 

B’Elanna glared back, “What are you going to do?  _ Assimilate  _ me?” 

Annika’s eyes grew wide in rage, a purple-tinged fury dancing in blue irises. But both professors were cut off by a sharp voice. 

“What’s going on here!?” The Headmistress’ familiar voice froze both women. 

Annika swore she could see the same amount of fear blazing in B’Elanna’s eyes at being caught. They remained staring at each other as the Headmistress stepped up to them, willing one another to bow first.

The Headmistress lowered her voice considerably, “Release each other.  _ Now. _ ”

Annika let go of her robes with a bit of a push. It was enough to set off Torres but the Headmistress cut in before it could escalate. “Enough!” 

The Headmistress grabbed Annika with one hand and B’Elanna with the other, pulling them together so they stood in a tight circle. As the throaty sound of the Headmistress reverberated around Annika, her breath caught, and suddenly drained of anger, she felt goosebumps flush along her arms. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” the Headmistress continued through her teeth nearly growling. “But I’ve been a  _ little _ busy showing around our  _ guests _ . I didn’t think I’d need to break up a fight between two of my  _ professors _ .” Kathryn looked from one woman to the other, “Do you have any idea how this makes us look?” 

B’Elanna’s head hung slightly, her eyes cast away, but Annika was too mesmerized by the vision. This was the closest she’d ever been to the Headmistress. She took in every inch of her features, as much as she could, from the small refined creases around her eyes to the high, defined cheekbones and slate blue irises. Her limbs and fingers tingled as she traced the Headmistress’s lips with her eyes. 

As the auburn haired woman let out a soft breath, Annika noted the slight change behind the slate blues, the new, slight expression of sadness… no. It wasn’t sadness. 

_ Disappointment.  _

All embarrassment about her inability to utilize her own magic, while being a professor at a school  _ for  _ magic, floated down river. The fight she’d nearly engaged a coworker in also drifted away. 

The Headmistress clenched her jaw as she took a small step backward, though Annika thought it seemed more like a sway. She’d heard, and seen, that the Headmistress worked too hard, didn’t eat enough and spent almost solely all of her energy on work. It was showing, Annika thought. But as she glanced around at the faces of the people in their vicinity, even Deanna, who was attempting to engage the Ministry officials in conversation, Annika couldn’t spot another set of eyes that seemed to notice what she certainly saw:  _ exhaustion. _

There was one set though, that seemed to look back at her in a knowing, yet mysterious way. They seemed to read exactly what she was thinking, didn’t they? An impulse to reach out made her tightly clasp her hands behind her back. The Headmistress held her gaze for a moment longer, anger and disappointment fading around the edges, a hint of something else peeking through to take its place. But just as quickly as the door had presented itself, it had squarely shut. 

“I expect better from both of you.” The Headmistress glanced at both women. “I don’t  _ ever  _ want to see a display like this again. Do I make myself clear?”

B’Elanna and Annika nodded, though the sneer across the dark haired woman’s face irked her to no end. B’Elanna turned on her heel and headed toward her team, grabbing up her broom on the way.

Left standing by the Headmistress, she waited and watched as the Headmistress looked beyond her at the group from the Ministry, putting her fingers to her forehead and rubbing the spot for a moment. 

“I would like to apologize, Headmistress. It was inappropriate. I take full responsibility for my actions.” 

She gave her an amused little smile. Touching Annika’s forearm, she shook her head, “I can’t wait until they leave.” She glanced at the Ministry.

“They are not typically considered a merry bunch.” Annika was glad her brain was functioning at all, even just in autopilot, while every fiber of her being was fully engrossed in the hand resting on her arm. The quiet, husky laugh that vibrated through the touch was enough to electrify every nerve ending. 

“Perhaps a walk would help,” Annika offered.

She nodded absent-mindedly before patting her forearm. “See you later.” 

Annika watched for long moments as the Headmistress returned to her group and turned on her charm once more, laughing off the exchange to the Ministry officials. Her black silk blouse strained slightly as she gestured for them to continue on the path, her back tweaking in what seemed like a jolt of pain, but she seemed to ignore it as she led them out of the stone archway and toward the opposite side of the large field.

Once they were well out of sight, Annika turned back to catch a glance at the other professor.

B’Elanna was waiting, glaring. She spit on the field in Annika’s direction. 

Clenching her fists, Annika quickly stuck them in her pockets and pulled herself away. Torres was lucky, she rumbled to herself, if it weren’t for the Headmistress she would’ve shown the other woman exactly who she was. If Torres wanted a drone, she’d give her one—merciless, unfeeling, destructive. 

But with every step she took away from the arena, guilt began filling in. She  _ wasn’t  _ a drone. She wasn’t  _ ever _ a drone. That was the whole point, wasn’t it? They had tried and tried to make her into a drone, but they never succeeded.  She wasn’t just a drone…  _ right? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million and one thank you's to my alpha and beta readers! <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you to those who keep reading this weird story! <3

Hoping to turn in early, Annika laid in bed and waited for sleep. When it didn’t readily come, she focused her attention on the odd seal made of stone hanging above the armoire. A star with eight points, three circles around it, and a few other symbols she didn’t recognize. One symbol stood out--she thought it looked like a rudimentary depiction of two people connected by a continuous line... Two hours later, spent from her attempts at turning off her brain, but failing miserably, she stared nothing. It’d been a week since her incident with the infuriating Professor Torres and yet she still had to unclench her jaw every time she thought about it. But the worst memory was of the Headmistress’ disappointment. It annoyed her to no end that the incident still bothered her, but she suspected her mind had a secondary motivation for replaying the moment. Those eyes. Those blue-gray eyes. Piercing, deep, knowing. And oh how those lips had been so inviting, and in such close proximity.

Annika sighed and then shook the thought from her mind. This was the real reason she wasn’t sleeping—not because of Torres. Not because her work at the school was taxing. Not from the kind of loneliness she felt. Not for any number of small reasons. No. It was for one reason alone: the Headmistress.

She sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. Her body was alert, not in the least bit relaxed; sleep was an elusive force. An image of the Headmistress touching her forearm came to the surface, a light trailing of fingers stroking up her bicep, the timbre of her voice washing over her and sending a fresh flush of chills along her arm.

Catching herself, and agitated with herself, she grunted as she took up a pillow and threw it across the room. It made a disappointingly quiet thud against the armoire, and despite the energy she put into the throw, it did nothing to relieve her distress.

On her back once more, she stared up at the indentation in the white ceiling, vaguely in the shape of the skygate at Embarcadero, resigning herself to the improbability of getting any proper rest. She’d lay in bed until sun up, even if she didn’t get a wink. She was a stubborn drone.

Then out of nowhere a strange thought struck her. The Headmistress had said she stayed in the astronomy quarters during the summer, that these very quarters were in fact her favorite. That could only mean that the Headmistress had no doubt slept in the very bed she was in now... A slow smile began to grow as she felt her cheeks warming.

What would she have worn to bed? Perhaps something silky. Perhaps something lacy. Maybe in black, or red? Red was Annika’s favorite color, like the glints of red in the Headmistress’ hair. But she’d hate the red lace to clash with her auburn hair—black was better, she decided.

Annika shook her head at her own runaway thoughts, but they still flooded in. The stalwart woman was most likely one of those people who brought her work to bed, going over documents or prepping for another meeting. She wondered what side of the bed the Headmistress preferred, though she suspected she planted her flag right in the middle. Good. That meant either way Annika would have to lay close to avoid rolling off and landing on the floor. All the better. She closed her eyes with a smile as she imagined being held firmly in Katie’s arms. Annika’s cheek would rest on the seductive woman’s chest while Katie’s long fingers would draw small circles on Annika’s arm draped snugly around her.

She rolled over and let sleep claim her.

*****

The banging on her front door forced Annika into an upright position. She donned a long blue silk robe as she swept through her quarters and tossed open the door. Deanna didn’t mutter as much as a hello before she made her way inside. Annika gaped and swung the door closed after her. The shapely woman was swift, winding her way around the arm chair and a side table towards the kitchen.

“Where’s your wine?” Deanna called as Annika followed her into the kitchen.

“There is a bottle in the cabinet—”

“Which one?”

“What is going on?!” Annika grabbed the counter with both hands.

Deanna patted her shoulder gently. “Everything’s fine. I'm sorry if I scared you.”

“Now, where’s that wine? Pleaseee?”

Pursing her lips in feigned annoyance, Annika pointed and Deanna made for it. Uncorked and a large glass full, the blonde waited with a smirk as Deanna gulped down a quarter of the deep red liquid. “Will I need to keep my cabinet stocked?”

She shined a dopey grin.

“Do you have any chocolate or cheese?”

A few minutes later, Deanna had her bottle, glass and small plate of cheese as she curled up in the arm chair. Annika waited, amusement shining in her eyes as she sat down on the two-seater, exactly where the Headmistress had once sat. Finally, after another couple gulps of liquid, Deanna met her gaze.

“Hi there,” Deanna grinned happily, if not already a little tipsy.

“Hello. Perhaps you weren’t aware, but it is nearly three in the morning,” she remarked cheekily.

“God!” The word came out a little louder than either expected. She put a finger to her lips before continuing, “it feels a lot later.”

“You mean earlier.”

She waved her finger, “I can’t with you right now, you little rogue.”

Annika raised her eyebrows in amused surprise. "Rogue?"

"Fighting in the school yard? Getting in trouble with the principal. That's at least a demerit, you - rapscallion. Is that better?"

Annika put a hand to her chest and feigned surprise. “I never!”

A burst of laughter from the dark haired woman looked to relax her. She leaned back in the dark arm chair with a sigh and sipped her wine.

“Hard day?”

“Ughhh.”

“Hard week?”

Deanna threw her head back dramatically. "I swear to god, that little twerp from the Ministry. I just want to snap him in half! He better watch out the next time he tries talking over me again. One. More. Time. And I might just lose it, Annika!”

“I hope he listens, for his sake.”

“I’m just glad they’re finally gone. I hope they don’t come back for… ever.” She finished off the glass and took a swig from the bottle.

“Why were they here?”

She shook her head. “It’s one thing or another with them. They’ve been gunning to remove Kathryn for two years now.”

“What?” Annika asked in shock.

“Oh. I really wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that, but I mean pretty much everyone knows.” Deanna wobbled her head back and forth and scrunched her lips. “But ‘we’re not supposed to talk about it’.” She mimicked someone, wobbling her head back and forth and pinching her lips, but Annika wasn’t sure who she was aping.

“I will not share the information,” she responded seriously. “Why does the Ministry wish to remove her as Headmistress?”

Deanna waved it off. “Bureaucratic b-s. They didn’t like that she was working closely with Jean-Luc. And they’re definitely not excited about a recent decision she made—which is utter bullshit! They knew exactly who they were getting from the start! She’s been a train spike in their side for years and they don’t like her because of some political agenda! She’s a damn good leader, and a damn competent woman. They wanted a pushover and they got a real road roller. In my opinion, they deserve every ounce of scrutiny they get, and even that seems like too little!”

Annika frowned, uneasiness filling her belly. She waited a moment to let Deanna catch her breath and take a swig before asking the question she didn’t really want an answer to.

“What recent decision exactly, Deanna?”

Deanna met her with dark chocolate eyes and a rather sorry looking wince. Her heart raced as she hoped for any answer besides the one she believed it to be. Annika said it aloud anyway. “Me.”

Deanna broke away and took a large swig of the bottle. “If it makes any difference, I think she’s glad she did. And I’m glad she did, too.”

“So you could steal my wine?”

“Of course!” A smile emerged and she flicked her luxurious curly black hair over the top of the chair. “However my week went, hers was far worse, believe me.” Another couple of gulps went down before she set the empty bottle on the floor and curled up once more in the armchair.

“How so?”

“She had to deal with all those little, sniveling woodpeckers and all their little stupid, tedious details. And then she had Chakotay on top of her, too.”

Annika looked up at her with rock-hard blue eyes. “Explain,” she said tightly.

A grunt of a response did little to explain what she’d said, but Annika was cut off before she could press further.

“What about you?”

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to relax, especially eager to strike the image of Chakotay on top of the Headmistress out of her mind, though she definitely wanted to circle back to that. She knew what Deanna wanted to talk about. The incident on the Quidditch pitch was bigger talk than the visiting Ministry. A couple students had even given her tentative nods and somewhat fearful smiles. Still, even with some of the positive reinforcement, she felt disappointed in herself, as well as with the volatile woman.

“I am fairly certain Professor Torres was attempting to make me look bad.”

Deanna let out a quiet chuckle. “You’re probably not wrong. If you're a rogue, then she’s a scoundrel. But not really.” Deanna smiled warmly, her words slurring.

“Explain.”

“Just like you bein’ icy and Kathryn’s professionalism. Defense mechanisms. Coping mechanisms. Protective barriers. That kinda stuff and ya know,” she lazily whirled her hand in a circular motion, "so on and so forth."

Despite Deanna’s more obvious signs of incoherency, Annika felt the depth of the sentiments well enough, especially for herself and the Headmistress, and perhaps only marginally for Torres. “I still do not like her.”

“She grows on ya. Speaking of which…” Deanna waggled her eyebrows as she scooted lower down the armchair. “You like her, don’t you.”

Annika frowned deeply, “Why would you say that!?”

Deanna released a girlish giggle she didn’t expect from the older woman. “Not B’Elanna! The other one...” Deanna began a devilish smile, and Annika could make out the matching glint in her eyes.

“I believe you are quite inebriated.”

“No, no, no! This isn’t the booze talkin’, missy.”

Well, it’s at least partially the ‘booze’ talking, Annika thought. “I’m not sure what you’re implying, but—”

“Come on, now. You like Kathryn… don’t you?” Deanna asked quieter, peeking up at her.

Annika stared down at her own hands shyly, her ears and cheeks suddenly hot.

“I knew it! Ha! I owe me ten bucks!” She hiccuped before calming herself. She tried to display her serious face, despite the familiar and welcomed buzz. “Look, don’t be embarrassed. You’re not the first one to have a crush on ‘er.”

Annika’s head snapped up in one quick motion and a fire burned in her eyes, “Who?”

“Relax, Sirius,” Deanna laughed. “I just mean in general. I got a hot head, a workaholic and now I got a rogue,” she mumbled with a chuckle.

Annika wasn’t sure she liked being called ‘serious,’ and she wasn’t sold on ‘rogue,’, but what could she expect while talking to a drunk Deanna?

“So… does that mean she’s… or is she… I haven’t seen...”

Deanna gave her a sneaky, knowing smile. Besides the impairment, it was a look that reminded her a lot of the Headmistress’. She could almost see a snapshot of young Kathryn and young Deanna making trouble when they attended school together.

“Kathryn doesn’t really see anyone.”

“Explain.” Annika was glad her late-night visitor didn’t seem to notice the way her voice cracked.

Deanna let out a humorless scoff and took up the wine bottle for a swig, sadly finding it empty.

“She wasn’t always like this. So… stiff and distant. She had a rough couple years, no question there.” Deanna’s voice grew lower as she rested her head against the arm rest. “I wasn’t sure how she was gonna come out of it, and I’m not sure she has, not really.”

She closed her eyes as she continued, “I miss her though. She was such fun in the old days.” A large, nostalgic smile appeared. “Always a steamroller! She’d get us into all kinds of trouble.” She opened her eyes and sat up, swaying just a little. “And don’t think for a moment that she was the charmer. I’m the charmer,” she winked as uncoordinated as Annika had ever seen her.

“But she was strong, too. She didn’t let things push her down. And lord,” Deanna gestured emphatically, “if we saw even a slight injustice, there went Katie, storming toward the problem like a little, mighty steam engine.” She rested her head on the arm rest once more.

Annika smiled broadly, thinking how she’d love to see one of those memories.

After a few moments, she wondered if Deanna was still awake, but asked her question on the off chance she was. “You only refer to her in the present as ‘Kathryn.’ Yet when you speak of the past, you refer to her as ‘Katie.’ Why?”

Deanna spoke into the arm rest, half asleep, “She went by Katie in those days but after the accident… she…” Deanna lifted her heavy head and peeked out with one eye. “It’s not my place to say.”

Annika nodded. While one side of her brain screamed for every detail, she tampered it down despite herself. “I understand.”

Deanna set her head down again and mumbled, “I like you, Annika. You’re good for...”

She smiled to herself as a soft snore came from the dark-haired woman. She rose from the couch and quietly collected the dishes and empty bottle before returning to the blob in her armchair. Lightly touching Deanna’s shoulder, she whispered, “You’ll stay here tonight.” Annika helped her up and led her to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Deanna was tucked in bed with a glass of water on the side table. Annika grabbed a blanket and lay on the short couch with her legs propped up over one arm rest and her head cushioned against the other.

She made two mental notes before falling asleep: First, find out why the Ministry wants to get rid of Kathryn Janeway. Second, Find out about ‘the accident.’

*****

Three light taps on the door were enough to stir Annika awake. Her neck was sore and her back ached from sleeping on the loveseat. As she stretched she noticed that she’d neglected to take off her robe before falling asleep and it was lined with deep wrinkles and creases. She grumbled quietly to herself then trudged a few feet to the door and swung it open.

Her mind nearly imploded as she beheld the woman on her doorstep. Clad in jeans, a relaxed-fit black t-shirt, and black athletic shoes, the Headmistress was a vision. Annika stood speechless, not entirely sure if she’d just spent a second or a minute taking in the woman at her doorstep.

“Morning. I hope I didn’t wake you?”

Annika opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head. “No,” she was finally able to mutter.

A closed-lipped smile tugged on the left side of the Headmistress’s mouth. “I thought, if you’re not busy this morning, if you’d like to, or feel like it, if you're interested—in going for a walk?”

Annika was glad she perfected her stoic expression, especially in this circumstance. Her brain quickly tried to comprehend what the Headmistress had just said, and did finally after a few moments of silence. Before she could respond, a door closed in her quarters with a distinctive thud and Annika glanced back to see if Deanna had come out of the bedroom yet, but she must have gone to the restroom instead. Annika didn’t doubt she’d be in there for awhile.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the Headmistress said as Annika turned around to face her again. “You have company. I—I’m sorry,” she turned to leave.

“No,” Annika responded quickly, relieved when the Headmistress turned back to her. “It’s not… it’s nothing. I’d like to go for a walk.”

“I don’t want to disturb anything, it’s really okay if you’re busy. I shouldn’t have just dropped in.”

Annika studied the unreadable blue-gray eyes. “Can you meet me in ten minutes? Front of the building? I just need to get changed.”

The nod lifted her spirits and the returning smile from the Headmistress sent her heart fluttering.

“Oh, it’s a bit of a hike. Is that all right?”

Annika nodded back, suddenly too nervous to speak.

“Good. See you in a few minutes.”

Annika walked in pace with the Headmistress as they headed uphill on a dirt path. She couldn’t think of anything interesting to say, so she followed the Headmistress’ lead and walked in silence. Once they were out of sight from the school and heading up a steeper incline, Annika noticed the change in Kathryn’s demeanor. She seemed lighter on her feet and she’d taken up faintly humming a song that Annika couldn’t decipher.

“I don’t want you to worry,” Kathryn finally said as they climbed onto a small plateau. She clasped Annika’s arm and shined a grin. “There’s no closed spaces. It’s a lot of open air.”

It took her a moment to recall their first walk, unfortunately encumbered by her claustrophobia. “That is appreciated,” Annika smiled smally.

“Is the Ministry still here?”

Kathryn beamed, “no, thank god!” She gave Annika’s arm a gentle squeeze. “They’ve gone home.”

“That appears to be something many will celebrate.”

“Yeah, well.” She released Annika. “They’ll be back… Come on, we’re close.”

Ten minutes later, Annika was surprised to find a valley beyond the precipice of the hill. Not far below, a large lake was nestled by fields of grass and a forest of thin spindly trees.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kathryn nudged her.

Annika nodded, sweeping her eyes over the black t-shirt clinging to the Headmistress. Her thoughts from the night before dropped to the forefront—black lace. She stood by that assessment.

“Come on, there’s something I want you to see.”

Annika was surprised to find Kathryn’s hand wound gently around her bicep, tugging her along for a moment as they took a nature-made path.

As it went on, it began forming into an actual path and grew slightly wider with a couple sporadic numbered posts. After another ten minutes, Kathryn stopped and Annika nearly ran into her.

The Headmistress turned around and smiled, “You didn’t get to come to Hogwarts when you were young. So we’re fulfilling your freshman rite of passage now.”

Annika’s heart lurched as she thought of the numerous ‘pranks’ she’d been subjected to—none ever seemed to be good-natured. Her eyes grew colder as she began taking in the scene around her, looking for any hint of the imminent threat. Her left hand started to ache and the black fire began to seep from the scars. She bent her knees slightly and tugged her pants up a little in preparation to run, but she’d taken boxing lessons since she was 13. She could use her fists just as well. Survival meant using all the tools available.

As the Headmistress returned, she stopped in front of her with a look of concern. “Annika? Are you alright?” She went to reach out but Annika stepped back. “What’s wrong? Do you need to sit down?”

Fighting hard to avoid falling into the soothing voice of the Headmistress, she glanced down and noticed an empty glass bottle in her hands.

“What is that?”

“It’s for the rite of passage. Let me show you?”

Annika studied her again for a few long moments, searching for any hint of malice, and not being able to find any—that hardly meant she was home-free. Her instincts had been wrong before. Her instincts had resulted in death before.

“Please? Trust me? I think you’ll like it.”

A loud moment of silence hung between them.

Annika nodded once, making sure to let the Headmistress take two full strides before following her. As they walked around a bundle of trees, the structure made itself known. An L-shaped stone foundation was hugged tight by brambles, vines, deteriorating wood slats and the natural grime of years exposed to the elements. Wooden walls rose from the stone, most of it black and rotted, and standing only by some miracle. The roofs on each side were damaged and caved in, one with a large hole. Animals most likely, Annika thought. A pile of red bricks turned umber over the years were piled near the foundation, the other half scattered across the rooftop—a chimney at one point. Despite it being run-down and afflicted by the Hogwarts students of many decades, Annika found the little cottage to be quite beautiful.

She smiled warmly at the structure and it seemed to delight and confuse the Headmistress, who chuckled softly. She looked between Annika and the cottage a few times before she nudged Annika gently. The Headmistress held out the glass bottle and Annika looked at it hesitantly.

"What is the rite?"

"It's simple. You take that bottle and you throw it as hard as you can."

"At the... cottage?"

A throaty laugh came from the Headmistress standing shoulder-to-shoulder with her. "This isn't something mugg—non-magical people do?" She asked disingenuously.

The Headmistress held the bottle out to her, expectantly. She placed her hand over the Headmistress's, gently pushing it back down to her side.

"I believe it is a human trait, not a magical one, to destroy that which is beautiful."

A slow, small smile grew across the Headmistress’s lips and she nodded. Moving away from Annika, the blonde watched her as she carefully and deliberately set the bottle on top of a boulder and returned to her spot beside her.

Annika stared openly at the Headmistress as the auburn haired woman seemed to look at the building with new eyes. "I believe you're right, Annika."

The Headmistress presented a kind and playful smirk. "Sometimes it takes an outsider to point out the obvious. But don't misunderstand. You're not just an outsider."

The blonde suddenly found a particularly interesting rock on the ground to focus on, her emotions jumbled. The Headmistress gently squeezed her hand, which helped ease, and at the same time inflate, the emotions.

"I think you belong where you want to belong, Annika."

The blonde nodded as she shyly met the Headmistress's gaze. "Is this where you belong?"

She could see the Headmistress stiffen before she released Annika's hand. She moved away from her and eyed the dilapidated structure. "I think this cottage has been here nearly as long as Hogwarts."

Annika moved forward, trailing behind Kathryn by a few feet. “Did someone live here at one time?”

The Headmistress pulled back some vines from the window frame and tried to see inside. “I have no idea.”

“What do you see?” She asked, coming up beside her but leaving a good distance between them.

The Headmistress pulled herself out of the window frame and turned to Annika. “It’s too dark.”

Annika tried not to laugh but couldn’t keep back the smile and quiet chuckle.

“What?”

“You have—” Annika reached out and rubbed the splotch of dirt on her forehead. Soft snickers continued to make their way out despite her efforts, and she rather enjoyed the feigned annoyed expression from the Headmistress.

“Did you get it all?”

Annika looked it over with more laughs bubbling underneath. “Yes.” She turned around to walk back around the cottage and laughed out loud when the Headmistress lightheartedly shoved her shoulder from behind.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Annika warned jokingly over her shoulder, “The Headmistress will get mad.”

“Very funny.” She followed Annika as she walked around the perimeter of the building. “You know, I happen to know the Headmistress pretty well—”

“Pretty well?” Annka smiled as she looked through the rubble and vines at the base.

“More than pretty well. So you should be careful what you say about her.”

Annika let out another laugh and turned round to meet the Headmistress's eyes. “And what exactly should I say about her?”

The shorter woman plucked a leaf from a branch and shrugged her eyebrows before turning back in the other direction. Annika shook her head as she continued the other way, examining the structure as best as she could, buried under various plants, roots and rubble.

“Hey, Annika?” The Headmistress called a few minutes later.

She made her way around to the front once more, doing her best not to linger on the Headmistress’s slim figure and the specks of gold and red in her hair glinting off the sunshine.

“I have to get back.”

Annika nodded, “I will walk with you.”

“You can stay if you want to,” she touched Annika’s forearm, seemingly absent-mindedly.

“I have grading I cannot avoid.”

She nodded and then leaned in conspiratorially, “I’d hate for us to get caught by the Headmistress.”

Annika smiled and followed her back down the path. The Headmistress’ perfume wafted behind her as she walked, making Annika dizzy from her fragrance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas! <3 <3 And thank you to everyone still reading <3

“I can’t believe you’re this excited.”

“Ike! It’s Angelina and Derice Johnson! They’re the sister and brother duo of the century!”

Icheb shook his head as he and Naomi walked down the hall after their potions class. The halls were decked in Quidditch accoutrements, as were the dormitories, libraries, and a majority of the students. With a half day and the dress code extended to jerseys or team colors, the noise in the halls echoed louder than usual.

As they walked through an archway Icheb glimpsed a third-year girl clad in a loud costume, the right side of her face painted in gold, the left side in purple. Her clothing flipped the colors and boldly across her shirt were the emblazoned words, ‘Pride of Portree.’

“Be glad I’m not like her, Ike!” Naomi nudged him and nodded at the same girl. He had to give her that one.

Wesley strutted in front of him wearing a red and gold polo shirt for the Gryffindor teams, and ignored him completely as he spoke to Naomi. “Angelina Johnson fan, eh?”

Naomi squinted, “Yeah.”

“Me too,” he smiled. “My older brother knows her. They used to go together.”

“Really?” Naomi asked, taken aback.

Icheb’s “really” was sarcastic and under his breath.

“Sit with me,” Wesley smiled shyly, “Maybe we’ll get a chance to talk to her.”

Naomi turned to Icheb with raised eyebrows and a big smile. “Do you mind?”

Icheb fell into her smile easily. “Course not.”

He was gleefully stunned when she tossed her arms around him briefly and whispered in his ear, “Thanks, Ike!” He was glad she didn’t get a good look at his blushing cheeks.

“This way,” Wesley motioned for Naomi to go first. He held out his hand and pressed against Icheb’s chest to hold him back. He gave him a nudge before turning to look at him with a sneer. “Run along.”

Icheb took a breath as Naomi and Wesley had made their way through the sea of students who were exiting their classrooms. The crowd on the field behind the main hall was another story completely. Waves of students made their way slowly into the arena while on the other side of it, an archway had been erected and visitors lined up awaiting entry.

Standing near the back of the enormous crowd, waiting to get in, Icheb wondered if he really wanted to attend. He didn’t much care for sports as it was, and the only reason he was going to go had gone off with Wesley. He ran his hand through his unruly black mop, debating the excuses he could dish out later, if Naomi even happened to notice he wasn’t in attendance. But this was a good opportunity for her. She was a good player, and meeting one of her heroes would mean a lot to her, so no matter what, he would be happy for her to get that chance.

“Icheb.”

He turned to his side to find Professor Hansen standing beside him, back straight and hands clasped behind her.

“Hi, Professor,” he tried to smile.

“Are these… events, always so… exorbitant?”

“Not school games. But there are some pros here playing, too.”

“And that is usually... extravagant?”

He nodded broadly.

“I do not like large crowds,” the professor said.

“Me neither,” he responded quietly. “I don’t think I’m going to go.”

The professor cocked her head in his direction, “What of Miss Naomi? Surely she will be there.”

Icheb shrugged as a couple students hurried past him to catch up with the dwindling crowd as the stadium filled. He and the professor had meandered their way down the field trailing behind, but he did his best to go as slow as possible.

“What are you going to do instead?”

He shrugged. “What are you going to do?”

“I must attend the event. All staff are required to do so. However, I have not seen any of the other professors for some time now. I’m not sure where to go.”

“That’s an easy one,” Icheb smiled, feeling quite good that he could actually help in this particular circumstance. Naomi had dragged him to many games, and while she played his eyes stayed on her, but while she was benched, he found the game especially boring, and had studied the arena instead. Later he’d even taken to sketching the games and had gotten quite good over the months.

They walked through the stone archway together and took in the noise and waves of hundreds of people filling the stands, bleachers and even lining up lawn chairs in small kitty corners around the pitch.

“There,” Icheb pointed toward a high rise tower with an awning in every house color. “That’s where the Headmistress usually sits.”

“Just her? The professors do not sit with her?”

“Some of them. Usually Professor Chakotay sits with her. Sometimes Professor Tuvok, too.” He shuddered as he thought of the mysterious man and his penchant for catching students when it didn’t seem possible. Naomi claimed him to be a shapeshifter, but Icheb thought that he was just very good at his evil doings.

“What of the others?”

“Well…” he looked up at her trying to figure out if he should say what he was going to say. The professor raised an eyebrow at him. “All the cool professors sit over there,” he pointed to a set of bleachers marked off with rope.

“I see,” she glanced over. “And where do you believe I should sit, Mr. Icheb?”

He blushed and looked down at the grass before running a hand through his hair once more. “I think that side’s more fun,” he said as he nodded towards where Deanna and the other professors sat.

“How did you arrive at that conclusion?”

He took a gulp of air. “Well,” he said quieter as a few students and non-students passed by them, though he was having trouble hearing himself over the sheer noise of the crowd. “The ones up there,” he nodded at the Headmistress’s section, “they never look like they have any fun.”

He watched as the professor eyed the tall bleachers and then looked back down at him. “And where will you sit?”

“Oh. I don’t know. I’ll find a place.”

“So you will stay?”

“Maybe for a little bit.”

“We will both suffer, then.”

His mouth nearly gaped open with surprise as she gave him the smallest hint of a smile.

She nodded once. “Thank you for the information, Icheb.”

He smiled as she walked toward the area he recommended.

****

Annika stepped up toward the bleachers and Deanna glanced her way. She waved Annika over and patted the seat beside her. Annika nodded at the teachers in the section. B’Elanna and Tom sat behind Deanna, and above them were Neelix and Kes.

“Hey everyone, the party has arrived,” B’Elanna sneered. Deanna waved her off and told her to shush before patting the seat beside her again.

Annika sat on the cool metal and looked out at the stretching athletes on the pitch. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she frowned. That usually happened when something was up--she glanced at Deanna beside her first and realized the dark-haired woman was holding a few fingers to her temple.

“I believe knowing what the teams will do is cheating,” Annika offered a little smile.

Deanna barked a laugh and patted Annika’s knee. “It’s just a bad headache.”

B’Elanna leaned in, “When you got here, I thought you said it was a stomach ache?”

“It’s all the aches!”

“Ooo,” Tom waggled his brows and B’Elanna elbowed him in the ribs.

“Perhaps you require a doctor.”

Deanna half winced-half smiled at Annika as she shook her head. She lowered her voice as B’Elanna and Tom argued in good spirit about something having to do with the sport. “It’s just a bad feeling.”

“Is that… common for you to experience?”

Deanna met her eyes. “Not common, but not inaccurate either. Keep an eye out, okay?”

Annika frowned and nodded, keep an eye out for what she wasn’t sure. Returning her focus to the pitch once more, she had the same odd feeling. She glanced up and despite the height and distance of the tower across the pitch, she swore the Headmistress was looking straight at her. She tilted her head, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but then the Headmistress gave her a little side smile and a slight nod before turning her attention away.

Annika took a deep breath.

“What’s wrong with you?” B’Elanna asked.

Tom nudged her with his elbow this time.

“I was just asking!”

“I’m glad you found us,” Tom offered, trying to keep B’Elanna back as she playfully fought him. Annika was fairly certain she could easily take down a handful of Tom’s if need-be.

“Indeed. Mr. Icheb informed me that this is where the ‘cool’ professors sit.” She glanced at Deanna, Kes and Neelix, who all seemed amused by the notion.

“Damn right!” B’Elanna grinned.

Annika continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “And as I did not see Professor Chakotay here, I came to a similar conclusion.”

Tom let out a loud laugh and patted her roughly on the shoulder while B’Elanna nodded as if impressed by her suddenly. Deanna shook her head and gave her a slightly displeased look, but Annika was surprised she didn’t argue with it, either.

“He follows Kathryn around like a lost puppy. Drives me crazy,” Tom uttered.

Annika raised an eyebrow at that. She glanced at the woman sitting beside him and thought it was pretty clear that he and B’Elanna were together. He shook his head at her with a laugh. “It’s not like that. She saved my life.” Tom and B’Elanna curled their fingers together and smiled at one another.

Neelix chimed in, “I’d still be fetching grub for the giants if it weren’t for her.”

“I’d be in jail,” Tom offered.

B’Elanna looked down at their entwined hands, the first time Annika had ever seen her show any sort of soft emotion. “I’d’ve drank myself to death by now.”

Annika let their words hit her in a wave. The Headmistress had helped all of them, in one way or another. Who was she, Saint Kathryn of the Lost and Downtrodden Souls? She glanced at Deanna and Kes, the only two who hadn’t shared another of the saint’s miracles.

Deanna smiled, “Kes and I have known her since we attended Hogwarts together.”

Kes raised a finger, “Correction, I was a first-year when you two were fifth-years.”

The group laughed and Annika turned back to the pitch with a wide smile. She darted her eyes up at the Headmistress across the way and was surprised to find her watching her again. The auburn haired woman averted her eyes as Chakotay leaned in to tell her something.

****

“Oh come on!” B’Elanna yelled at the referee from right behind Annika and Deanna. “That was good!”

Half of the arena spat out words of disappointment while the other half cheered victoriously.

“That’s bullshit,” B’Elanna commented as she plopped back down on the bench.

“We’ll get ‘em,” Tom offered and slung his arm around her shoulders. Annika eyed them discreetly before facing forward again. Another whistle went off and the game resumed. She wondered how long the sport would go on for, but hoped they were past the most of it.

As boredom threatened to overtake her, she noticed one saving grace. . From her seat, it was quite effortless to pretend to watch the flying players. There were constant movements all across the area of the pitch, from minor fights to zipping around in defensive and offensive maneuvers. As long as she turned her head a little every once in a while, she found she could easily gaze up at the Headmistress in her tower. Much like a queen in her royal court, yet somehow also a melancholic Rapunzel awaiting a prince… or perhaps a princess. She imagined Chakotay as the evil Mother Gothel and held back a smile threatening to surface, which helped to hide her growing snarl at seeing him so close to her. Mr. Icheb had been right, Chakotay sat on her left and Professor Tuvok sat on the bench behind them to the Headmistress’s right, and none seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

She wondered what exactly their relationships to each other and the Headmistress entailed. It was obvious how one felt, having seen it clearly in the mirror not long ago, but Professor Tuvok was more difficult to read. He kept an eye on the Headmistress, not just during the game, but she’d seen him do this on numerous occasions. Yet, he hardly spoke. Even when he did, he remained relaxed but temperate. It was possible he and the Headmistress shared an intimate relationship, but they seemed far too cordial for that sort of connection.

Annika frowned as Chakotay leaned in close to the Headmistress and said something that made her smile. Even while being angry with the professor who she believed was sitting far too close to the Headmistress, she couldn’t help but feel her own smile at observing Kathryn’s. She wondered what things made her genuinely happy and then thought of their walk a few days before. The Headmistress seemed relaxed then, even laughing and taking Annika’s arm.

When Deanna had surprised her with the late early morning visit, she’d said Kathryn’s professionalism was her coping mechanism. She’d said the accident had changed her and made her who she was now. Not ‘Katie,’ but ‘Kathryn’ or ‘Headmistress.’ She squinted as she thought hard, wondering if Kathryn even knew what made her happy anymore.

But watching the Headmistress from across the arena nearly completely unimpeded, she knew she wanted to get to know all of them—Katie, Kathryn, Headmistress, leader, part-time saint, Ministry disrupterer, and hiker, but most of all, the woman.

She let out a soft, annoyed huff as her view was blocked momentarily by two players. Once they’d vacated the spot, Annika glanced back at the Headmistress and was startled to find she was being watched by her with a frown. Annika averted her eyes quickly. Had the Headmistress noticed her staring? Smiling? I’m such an idiot!

Annika glued her attention to the left side of the field, gulping as her heart pounded in her chest. The hair on the back of her neck was prickling again and she could feel the Headmistress’s eyes boring into her, even from hundreds of feet away.

Forcing herself to focus on what she was now looking at, she realized Icheb was sitting on a bench a few bleachers down. Despite the sheer number of people around him, he seemed totally alone. Uncomfortably scrunched up and his head low as he seemed to be thinking, the image clicked in her mind. He was a picture of herself at that age, lonely amongst even the largest crowds and hardly close to anyone, except perhaps one, who wasn’t around. She knew that feeling all too well. Six had made her life bearable for the brief time she was there. Brief, but vital.

Annika turned to Deanna, “I’ll be back in a little while.”

The dark-haired woman nodded, giving her a pointed look as if to remind her. Annika nodded, “I will keep an eye out.”

“Sounds painful,” B’Elanna joked.

Annika gave her a sardonic smile and was surprised to find a playful shrug in return. At least one person was coming around.

Annika slid out from behind the rope and walked down to the landing that surrounded the pitch. She could feel eyes on her, but being who she was, it was anyone’s guess who was watching her.

Five bleachers down at the bend, she spotted Icheb sitting on one of the middle benches and weaved her way toward him. She took the seat beside him, noting how a few people around her got up and left. She tried to make herself smaller before reminding herself that she was allowed to take up space, too. She straightened her back and sat tall as an icy demeanor encased her from head to toe. Glancing around them, she realized the only person who didn’t seem to notice her was sitting right next to her.

She leaned over slightly and peaked at what he was hunched over. A sketch pad. She couldn’t see the whole image, blocked by his arm, and lowered her voice, “Have we suffered enough?”

She let out a small laugh as he jumped so hard that he almost threw the pad and pen.

“I did not mean to frighten you,” she smiled.

“Oh!” He held his drawing to his chest to cover it. “No. You didn’t. I mean, you did. It’s fine… professor. Sorry.”

She laughed again, “I believe I should apologize.”

He forced back some of his thick black hair before relaxing once more.

“What are you drawing?”

“Oh. It’s nothing.” He quickly closed the pad and stuffed it into his backpack.

She nodded and then spied the pitch, making sure she kept her eyes on the closer half of the field and nowhere near the direction of the Headmistress.

“How much longer will this go on?” She asked as she frowned at the pitch.

“You don’t want to know.”

She eyed him.

“Naomi said one game once took three months to finish.”

Annika nearly choked with surprise and horror.

“I don’t think this will go on that long!” he added quickly.

“Perhaps we should find a spell book if it looks to last more than a few hours.”

He laughed at her joke and it brought a small smile to her lips. She’d never really been all that good with children, but that was hardly something to mention to anyone at the school. Still, seeing that Icheb had taken a shine to her, and that she still hadn’t somehow scared him away yet, it left her feeling more confident. Children didn’t much like her when she was a child and, up until recently, kids hadn’t liked her as an adult either. Maybe there was some hope.

What sounded like a firework turned everyone’s attention to the sky above the players. Annika was about to roll her eyes at the ridiculous depth of the festivities when four more booms erupted. Three came from the far opposite side of the arena while one explosion burst at the base of a tower. Another four went off in random directions and three more towers burst into flames.

Absolute chaos.

*****

Icheb gaped as hundreds of people were suddenly on their feet all around the arena. The professor turned to him, grabbing his arm. “Get to your dorm right now.” He nodded once and she took off down the bleachers, breezing by the scrambling spectators like a bird ducking branches.

He stood on the bleacher seat and found the crowd split in multiple directions. Some stormed to the new archway while others flooded toward the one leading to the school. Groups making their way away from the burning towers held their arms over their heads.

Icheb desperately searched the stampeding crowd for Naomi. He’d tried finding her when he took his seat and gave up after a while. Now he regretted his lack of trying. The professor stood out as she pushed her way through the mass of people across the pitch. She was headed straight for the nearest tower ablaze. He spotted a group of students huddled at the top, all first-years, two of them crying.

He turned his attention down once more, trying to find Naomi again until he noticed another group of first-years huddled underneath the tower beside the one the professor was headed toward. They were wide eyed and frozen. He eyed the professor’s progress. She was still struggling through the crowd. He wondered why the professor didn’t simply use magic, but as he looked out again, he realized no one was using magic. The only magical thing had been the players on their brooms and possibly the explosions.

He looked over to his left and found the bleachers almost all the way around were nearly emptied. If he took a running start, he thought he may be able to jump from the top level to the other set. If he could do that 1, 2, 5 more times, he could reach the kids under the tower.

Strapping on his backpack, he climbed to the top of his bleachers and took off. A little stumble before the jump worried him but he flew weightlessly through the air and landed on the second set square on his feet.

As he jumped onto the last set of bleachers, huffing out of breath and trying to block his concern as one of tall bleacher towers collapsed, he leapt down, skipping rows until he reached the ground.

Pushing through a clump of visitors, he finally reached the tower. The heat from fire nearly singed his hair and he hoped the professor hadn’t tried to traverse the wooden structure on foot. He slid to his knees as he reached the three young students, grabbing one on each side and yanking them toward the crowd. The last student shook his head as Icheb waved him to follow and had to finally go back under for him. Tugging the three smaller ones along, he found two fifth-year students that took their hands to return them to their dorms as the crowd swayed in the center of the arena.

Sweat poured down the sides of his face as he glanced back at the fiery tower. A figure caught his eye as it ran behind the tower. With only 15 feet between the back of the tower and a tall stone wall, there was nowhere to go in that direction, and if three students had been hiding, he knew there were probably more. He didn’t hesitate as he hurried back toward the tower. An older woman tried to grab his wrist to stop him but he slipped past her. The heat of the tower beside it was intense and ruthless.

He heard a deep scream that was suddenly cut off. Running around the back of the tower, he nearly yelped before diving behind one of the enormous feet of the tower.

*****

Annika raced up the winding staircase, taking two and three steps at a time and using the wooden railing to propel herself harder. If she could reach the top before the fire reached 20 feet, she could jump down with the students. If it reached 30, or 40 feet, she’d be looking at an even more dire situation.

She paced her breath like a swimmer as she leapt upward in long, forceful strides, perspiration running down her temple and her breaths loud in her ears. She reached the opening at the top, sky light shining through the frame amidst smoke. Outside, grey, thick clouds of billowing smoke chugged from the awning. Annika glanced over the area and spotted the three young students huddled together on the floor at the center of the bleachers. She didn’t waste time trying to coax them, reaching them in three broad gaits. She hoisted them off the floor with more force than she intended, nearly pitching a small-framed girl over the row. She grabbed onto two shirts and kept the third child tightly between them.

As they approached the doorway, part of the awning’s structure snapped and Annika was barely able to yank everyone back in time. She turned back toward the bleachers but there was no other way down. Eying her surroundings, she found a discarded toy broom on the other side. She pushed the children to the farthest corner away from the flames and ran down one of the benches.

Plastic broom in hand, she waved the children over and had them line up behind her. They moved toward the left side of the doorway. A small portion of the threshold had debris wedged around it so that it was still untouched by the growing flames. It would be more than enough room for the kids. But their escape route was blocked by a thick sheet of the awning waving in the wind, aflame, lapping across the opening.

She knew they only had one real chance at this, and hoped the structure would hold long enough for the students to get through. She kneeled down in front of them, one of the girls with a bright green hair clip, bravely holding onto the girl and boy beside her.

“I need you guys to run through there,” she pointed to the corner. “I’m going to hold back the awning.” She nearly smiled as all three students gaped, and figured she was giddy from the adrenaline. She didn’t want to think about it much more than that. It wouldn’t be the dumbest thing she’d done, or even close to it.

Annika turned to the brave girl in the green clip. “Go through last. Push them through if you have to. If I don’t… head downstairs, but only a couple floors. Find a place facing the pitch and make a helluva commotion until someone sees you. You got it?”

The girl nodded with a serious, determined frown.

“Good. You’ll be fine,” Annika touched her shoulder briefly before standing erect. The toy broom in hand, she knew keeping the fiery sheet back long enough was essential for the children. She turned around to the girl once more.

“Go fast, on my mark.”

Getting as close to the opening without meeting the waving material, she took a sharp breath, forgetting how thick the smoke was at the threshold. The kids would just have to push through it.

“Stay low!” She yelled over the cumulative noise—the crowd below, the burning and snapping of the tower, and the sharp whacks of the awning, as if it were taunting her.

She glared at the material, pumping herself up with the memories that brought her the most anger and let out one more quick breath before pouncing.

Jumping in the way of the whipping fiery slice of awning, she held out the toy broom and used her bare hand to grab the burning material and wrap it once around the plastic. She yelled for the girl to go and was vaguely aware of the movement behind her as she began winding the material onto the broom. Her arm burned in searing pain as she wound up the material. Her jaw clenched tight, she focused her attention on keeping her grip as the wind tried to kick her away.

She twisted around at the scared yelp behind her. The brave girl had successfully gotten the other two out, but the wedge on the door had slipped and caught her foot before she could clear the threshold. Annika watched as she desperately tried to pull her foot away. The structure above them creaked and snapped.

She threw what was left of the broom as far away as possible, praying the awning wouldn’t whip back around with the glob of plastic melted to it. Her arm limp from the burns, and her opposite hand just as limp, she approached the threshold with a new surge of anger.

The debris began to slip and she threw her body in front of the burning bundle to block its descent onto the girl’s foot. A guttural wail ripped through her as the debris slid against her back and sizzled against her skin. She pushed back with all of her remaining strength and kicked the metal bar wedging the girl’s foot. It budged, but not enough. Letting out another deep bellied cry she wasn’t sure was her own, she kicked once more and the small foot finally broke free. The hole in the threshold crumbled to a close and she panted hard as the pain in her body began to overcome her senses. She fell to her knees with the crushing, heated weight on her back, the smell of burning flesh beginning to fill her senses.

“Annika!”

She tried lifting her head and then suddenly felt the weight on top of her release.

“Jesus,” B’Elanna breathed. She yanked her out from underneath the crackling debris as it was swallowed by flames.

“Students—” Annika panted, on her knees. “Three. Below.” She looked up at the professor as she stood in front of her, unmoving. “Go!”

B’Elanna swung onto her broom and flew off. Annika crawled away from the fire, towards the same corner she’d kept the kids in. Looking back at where the threshold had been, she realized it was only a matter of time before the entire roof of the tower was ablaze, the flames growing closer and closer to her.

She gripped the edge of the untouched railing and pulled herself up, letting out another horrible wail as white hot pain flooded her entire body. She leaned over the railing, trying to take a full breath as the smoke billowed in around her, doing its best to snuff her out.

Slowly, she pulled one leg over the rail and then turned on her stomach as she lifted the second leg over. Barely conscious, in excruciating pain, she refused to succumb. She would not die like this. She would die on her own terms.

She pushed off the side of the tower looming 50 feet above the ground.

She wasn’t sure who screamed her name, or if it was just in her own mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas, readers and Voyagers. <3

_Annika!_

Kathryn pushed off from Chakotay at her side in an effort to swim through the crowd on the pitch. On the East tower, she saw a flash of golden blonde hair before the woman disappeared from view again. 

“Excuse me!” she barked. The group of visitors blindly undulated as did the rest of the crowd, like a school of frightened fish. B’Elanna swooped above her on a broom and Kathryn pointed toward the tower. “Annika is up there!” 

B’Elanna nodded before stearing the broom up and away. as she drove upward at increasing speed. Kathryn was pinned down, caught between two walls of people who had funneled at one of the entrances to the pitch. Her jaw tightened as she watched B’Elanna hover around the top. _What is she doing?!_

 _Jesus!_ Kathryn watched wide-eyed as B’Elanna kicked away from the tower, flew down about midway and out of nowhere, a young student reached out from the wooden structure. The fire was growing exponentially, starting to lick at their heels. She willed B’Elanna to hurry while keeping an eye on the top of the structure. 

“Headmistress!” 

She turned around to find Tuvok several meters away. Chaktoay was opposite him, and back toward one of the exits she could just make out Deanna and Neelix helping keep the flow moving at a steady pace, despite the surge of the scrambling crowd. The sheer volume of the crowd, of crackling fires and snapping wood posts, culminated in a deafening noise. Kathryn took a deep breath and relaxed her body as much as she could. To her right, she noticed a hole in the crowd—the fence around the pitch had been bent down. It would give her just enough of a boost to climb up onto the brick pillar to get a better view.

She held up her forefinger to Tuvok and pointed toward the pillar. He nodded as she disappeared into the crowd temporarily. Staying low and using her lean strength, she made her way to the bent fence, propped herself up and then pulled herself up squarely on the top of the pillar. 

She glanced over the crowd, spotting Tuvok once again, and Chakotay, who had been pushed further off. She found Tom and Kes helping people with minor injuries, while Deanna and Neelix made sure to man the exit toward the school. The other exit was blocked by a blazing pile of wood. She squinted at it—it was too convenient. She suspected the culprit had planted the explosive on the tower so the only other exit would be blocked. Hundreds of people, students and visitors, were packed in like sardines, pushing into one another to avoid aflame debris falling and chugging thick black smoke. 

She gestured toward Tuvok, using both hands to direct him toward the school. It left her grateful that he knew her well enough to know what she needed him to try. 

A sharp snap made her whirl around and look up at the tall tower. She set a foot behind her to keep her balance as she searched the sky for B’Elanna. Had she gotten Annika down? How many kids were stuck? Her eyes grew dark and her jaw tightened, _who dared use a spell like this on my campus?!_

B’Elanna appeared once more at the side of the tower, narrowly catching the student as the floor above them collapsed. Kathryn’s heart pounded in her chest and she held her breath, waiting for the rest of the tower to give way. After a moment of creaking and snapping, the structure seemed to stabilize again. B’Elanna flew back toward the bleachers where an older student was helping the children. Not seeing Annika in the same area, Kathryn dropped off the pillar and began a full out run toward Annika’s tower, skidding and whipping around falling chunks of fire-engulfed wreckage. 

She didn’t know what she could do but she wasn’t going to stand by as one of her people was left to die. She sprinted across packed dirt, dodging scattered bits of burning debris, looking up again as another series of snaps and breaks came from above. 

As she came running down one side, she glanced back to see B’Elanna zooming toward her. _Hurry!_ She exclaimed in her mind.

She turned the corner on the ground and looked up to see the faint image of Annika, far above, black and grey smoke blocking her view intermittently. Annika’s second leg was already over the railing, and then suddenly Annika was slipping away from the tower. 

“ANNIKA!” 

Kathryn’s scream ripped through her, rising above the deafening noise, piercing the crumbling tower as it caved in on itself. She covered her neck and head with her arms as she ran into the dense thicket of smoke. Coughing, she wandered through it as the wreckage settled. The hot flames extinguished nearly completely, suffocated by the lack of oxygen instantly discharged in the collapse.

“B’Ela--” she coughed. “Anni-ka?” 

After long moments of quiet the smoke began to clear. She saw a figure in the distance, kneeled on the ground next to another laid out on her back. She didn’t realize the sound of the tower had muffled her hearing until it began to come back. 

“Kathryn!’ B’Elanna called toward her, waving, “I can’t lift her alone! We have to get her to the Doc!” 

Kathryn suddenly found all of her thoughts and feelings far, far away, too afraid to know how badly Annika was hurt. 

“The broom snapped in half!” B’Elanna gestured behind her carelessly. Kathryn slipped her arm around Annika’s other side, though the blonde was barely conscious as they heaved her up. 

“Don’t touch her back!” B’Elanna bellowed. 

She shuddered to think why.

*****

The infirmary was already a madhouse by the time Kathryn and B’Elanna appeared in the entryway, Annika propped up between them. 

“Doctor!” Kathryn growled, both to B’Elanna and the Doctor’s surprise, if not to her own.

He hurried over to them quickly upon seeing Annika’s head lolling. “This way!” He pointed toward a bed in the far corner. “What happened?”

“Don’t lay her down!” B’Elanna exclaimed, “Her back was badly burned.” 

“I need to cut it off, hold her!” The Doctor threw the curtain closed around them. 

B’Elanna tossed Annika into Kathryn’s arms and turned toward the doctor ready to help. He slipped a pair of long scissors at the hem of her blouse and began cutting around the entire square of her back. The soft material had melted onto her skin and the Doctor eyed B’Elanna briefly. 

Kathryn watched the exchange through Annika’s hair as the barely conscious blonde leaned against her. Kathryn kept her hands tightly around her hips to keep her steady but her own legs were beginning to burn from the strain of bearing nearly all of her weight. 

“I have to use magic—” the Doctor said, and they both looked to her. 

“Do it!” Kathryn barked. 

“She indicated in her file that she…” 

“I don’t care! Do it!” 

The doctor hesitated a moment before handing the scissors to B’Elanna and pulling out the wand from his back pocket. “It’s still going to hurt,” he said softly. 

Kathryn could feel the blood-curdling scream from Annika before she passed out cold. B’Elanna and the doctor reached out to help Kathryn get her in a sitting position on the bed. Kathryn held onto her shoulders, standing between Annika’s legs and keeping her upright while the Doctor sprayed a faint mist over the entirety of her back. 

She glanced to her left to check on B’Elanna, who had thrown up in the garbage pail at the sight of the open burns. 

“How is she?” Kathryn asked the doctor on the other side of the bed. 

“She’ll be okay.” He sprayed a few more pumps of the liquid. “The wound is already closing. I’ll need to dress it before she can lay down.” 

Kathryn nodded and finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding since she saw Annika fall from the tower. She gripped her shoulders a little tighter, noticing the warmth of her body and the thighs pressed against her own. Kathryn closed her eyes as she held her steady, resting Annika’s head on her shoulder. _I’m sorry, Annika._

*****

“Headmistress?” Tuvok came into Annika’s room, still closed off with a curtain. The blonde was laid out on the bed in a hospital gown, her back fully dressed.

Tuvok glanced at Annika before turning back to Kathryn. “Will she...”

“She’ll be okay,” Kathryn said quietly. 

He nodded once. 

“What did you find out?” 

She pretended not to notice as he took a step closer and realized she wouldn’t be leaving Annika’s side. _I’d be here like this for any of my professors…_ Her lack of conviction was worrisome and she was glad Tuvok was there to get her back on track. 

“The barrier surrounded only the arena. It has since dissipated,” he reported quietly. 

“Dissipated? So no one could take it down?” 

Tuvok shook his head. 

“What about Deanna? Has she started ‘looking’?” 

He nodded, “Nothing yet. 

“Are all the students accounted for?” 

‘Yes, Headmistress.” 

“Visitors?” 

He nodded once more. 

“Any casualties?” 

He shook his head. “A couple close calls, but Tom and Kes have been able to address nearly all of the wounds with the Doctor. Professor Hansen was the only one with life-threatening injuries, so it appears.” 

Kathryn put her fingers to her chin and stared at the floral pattern of the curtain while she thought. “What do you think about that?” 

“It is… suspicious.” 

She nodded in agreement. “See what you can find out.” 

He inclined his head before slipping away. 

Kathryn turned back to Annika, looking over her features as she rested. She raked her eyes over the asterisk-like scar underneath her right ear, and then the scar over her left eye brow. She leaned closer, slipping her hand around Annika’s as she whispered, “Thank you for getting the students to safety.” She rested her forehead briefly on Annika’s arm before leaning back in her chair. Her fingers remained snugly around Annika’s hand. 

  
  


*****

She blinked a few times before she was able to keep her eyes open for a few seconds. It was dim. Wherever she was, it was dim. And the smell—like disinfectant and earth, and a richer aroma she couldn’t identify. 

Warmth. There was warmth. And cold. 

Annika frowned as her eyes closed. Her chest and back were cold, but everywhere else was warm. 

And, there was pain. A dull soreness throughout her entire body, moving up and down in an almost rhythmic pulse. There was something else, a different sensation she couldn’t quite identify. She focused on it and found the slightly different sensation was near her left hand. 

She tilted her head slightly, catching the familiar scent and recognizing the strange sensation—fingers lightly wrapped around her own. 

Everything was sluggish. She wanted to open her eyes but found them too heavy to lift. She wanted to speak but her throat wouldn’t obey. Willing some part of her to do something, she slowly lifted her thumb and slid it against the foreign fingers. 

She heard a quiet gasp and then a voice from very far away. She tried to focus on the sound, to pull it closer to her, to try to comprehend it, but it eluded her. As the voice disappeared so did her little reserve of energy and she fell back into darkness. 

  
  


*****

“Wakey, wakey.” 

Annika stirred slightly, her head pounding. 

“Earth to Hansen, this is Major Tom.” 

Annika frowned as she slowly opened her eyes. First a fraction, then more as her consciousness began catching up. She beheld a face not far from her own, smiling with a mischievous look. 

It was Professor Torres, she realized. Annika’s voice scratched out, “You sound different, Tom.” 

B’Elanna let out a loud bark of laughter before sitting back in her chair and watching Annika. “How’s it going?” 

Frowning, Annika began to move some of her toes and fingers. She remembered the hand that had held her own, but how long ago had that been? Images began returning to her—the fire, the tower, the scent of flesh and smoke and grass. 

“Icheb! Kathryn! The kids, are they—” she croaked.

“They’re fine. They’re all fine,” B’Elanna gently pressed her back down on the bed. “Relax, Hansen.” 

“Water?” Annika squeaked out. 

“What do I look like? A nurse?” 

Annika was grateful the retort wasn’t all she was left with. B’Elanna called someone else over. The blonde watched with a scowl as an unfamiliar bald man began checking different bandages and looking into her eyes with a light. 

She eyed B’Elanna and the professor seemed to understand the question. 

“This is Doc. He’s a real pain in the ass.” 

The bald man gave her a sardonic smile before turning to Annika. “How are we feeling?” 

She swallowed hard, “I’m thirs—” she held her throat. 

The doctor looked to professor Torres and she rolled her eyes before removing herself from Annika’s bed side. She returned a few moments later carrying a cup of tepid water. 

As it slid down Annika’s throat she nearly hummed with satisfaction. She wanted to down the rest but the doctor removed the cup from her lips and put it out of reach. “Only a little at a time.” 

Annika eyed B’Elanna with a frown. 

“I told you.” 

“What happened?” Annika inquired as the doctor unwrapped a bandage around her forearm. 

“It’s a long story.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Annika replied shortly. The tape at the end of the bandage pulled her skin and she frowned at the bald-headed man. Amazed, she looked at her arm and found nothing but a few thin scars, hardly scars at all compared to the others. 

She flushed at the thought. She was in a hospital bed, and in a gown, so someone surely had seen her scars. Eyeing the doctor, she knew it wasn’t him, and it wasn’t B’Elanna. Perhaps another nurse. It shouldn’t matter, she scolded herself, but it did. 

“It looks like you’re healing well, Miss Hansen.” 

“How long have I been here?” 

B’Elanna put her feet up at the end of Annika’s bed and leaned back in the chair. “Don’t worry. It’s only been a year.” 

Annika went wide-eyed and turned to her but as she found the professor grinning, she let out an annoyed breath. 

The doctor leaned in slightly, “And _I’m_ the pain in the ass?”

“At least I have a sense of humor.” 

“Is that what you call that?”

Annika held up a hand between the two who argued across her bed, “How long have I been here?” 

“It’s been twelve hours since you were brought in.” 

“Twelve hours? That’s not—” Eying her arm once again she remembered what part of the world she was in. “Of course. Magic.” 

“It’s not all magic, Miss Hansen,” the doctor sniped. “I use many different medical treatments from all across the world. And, you’re welcome.” 

Annika rolled her eyes uncharacteristically and heard B’Elanna’s giggle as she tossed the blankets off her legs. She turned and slid her legs off the bed but before she could make contact with the floor the doctor and the professor both stalled her movements. 

“Woah there!” 

“You’re not quite ready to be released. I’m still treating your back burns.” 

Annika pursed her lips as she let them tuck her back into the bed. “Do you expect me to just sit around here?” 

“Yes,” the doctor replied. “For at least another few days.” 

“I am feeling fine—”

“Again, you’re welcome, but this is where you’ll be for the next few days. Do not force me to restrain you.” 

_As if you could, little man._ Annika looked to B’Elanna and the professor shrugged. 

“Better now than having to come back here in a few days… or ever.” 

“Thank you for that vote of confidence.” 

Annika and B’Elanna rolled their eyes and the doctor excused himself promptly and swept into his office on the other side of the room. Begrudgingly, B’Elanna rose from her seat and brought Annika the cup of water, who nodded a brief thank you and finished it off in a swallow. 

“So, what happened?” 

“Hm?” B’Elanna toyed with an invisible piece of lint on her pants. 

Annika waited until the dark-haired professor met her eyes. 

“Ugh,” she let out a deep breath. 

“Fine. Was anyone injured?” Annika re-phrased.

“Just you.” 

“Lucky me.” 

B’Elanna let out a small laugh. “You know what you did was pretty dumb, right?” 

Annika eyed her coolly. “I do not believe I was the only one on that towering inferno.” 

“No, but I was on a broom! What exactly were you planning to do when you got up there?!” 

“I hoped to do exactly what I did.” 

“What’s that? Jump off?” 

Annika watched her with narrowed eyes. 

“I saw you jump off.” 

“I wouldn’t call it a jump, per se…” 

“Why did you do that?” B’Elanna’s voice grew low as she studied her. 

Annika let out a small breath and shook her head. “I did not wish to die that way.” 

B’Elanna nodded. “Do you remember what happened?” 

“Yes. After the last child was through, I sent you to retrieve them—”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I mean after you jumped.” 

She frowned, thinking hard on the events. “I remember jumping and then waking up here, I believe, in this room, for a brief period before waking again most recently.”

B’Elanna swung her eyes around the room before pulling her chair closer to Annika. Her voice quiet in the long, empty room, she leaned in. “Do you remember hitting the ground?” 

“I do not.” 

“That’s because you didn’t. I mean, not in the way you think.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Right as you jumped, I got to the roof. I thought if I could push it hard enough I’d be able to at least soften the blow. I was right behind you. I almost had you. And then…” she lowered her voice more and Annika leaned in to hear her, still unsure if the professor was pulling her leg again. 

“You were about to be splattered all over the ground—”

“Thank you,” Annika frowned.

“But then, at the last minute,” she snapped her fingers and it echoed in the room. “You stopped. You hovered over the ground. And then, you… you rose up. You were… flying. Some people were coming around the back of the tower so I grabbed you and then you seemed to decide to stop flying and we hit the ground together. Luckily, we were only five feet off the ground.” 

“I do not understand. You fly all the time, the whole sport is predicated on flight—”

“On a broom! The only way you can fly is on a broom or with a spell. But, the entire arena had a hex on it as soon as those explosions went off. No one could use magic, even Kathryn and Tuvok couldn’t! The only way I got hold of a broom was because it was Angelina’s! The pros have all kinds of protections on their brooms.” 

“I don’t see what the difference is, broom, spell, whatever.” 

“The difference,” B’Elanna clenched her teeth as she spoke, “is that there’s only one other person in the _history of the world_ that could fly without a broom or a spell or levitation. Only one. I’ll give you one guess who that was.” 

Annika frowned as she looked over the serious woman’s features. This didn’t look, or feel like, one of B’Elanna’s jokes. 

“Look, I saw what you did on that tower... What you did for those kids. I was wrong about you, Hansen. You’re not who I thought you were.” 

Annika raised both eyebrows, surprised to hear such words coming from B’Elanna, of all people. And her surprise didn’t get past B’Elanna. 

“I know,” she smiled, “I’m a hard egg to crack, too. But look, if anyone finds out that you can,” she lowered her voice again, “fly… I know who you are now, but no one’s going to believe me. They’ll say you used magic on me or that I’m one of your followers…” 

“I don’t—”

“Don’t tell anyone, Annika. If they find out that you can do what _he_ could do… There are rumors going around. Some are crazier sounding than others, but this world isn’t what it used to be. There’s this branch of the Ministry people have been talking about. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but if it is, then you’d be the next on their list if they find out about your… power. You can’t tell anyone. You can’t tell Kathryn.” 

“What? Why? Do you believe she is part of this branch?” 

“No, but she, Picard, and their friends have been fighting within the system. They’re loyal to the Ministry because they believe in the institution and want to restore it, as if it wasn’t always a bit problematic. If you tell Kathryn, she’ll have to report it to the Ministry. And if M31 does exist, then what do you think they’ll do with the one person who can do what the Dark Lord could do... who was raised to be his replacement… who killed other children...” 

Annika let out a deep breath and leaned back against the bed frame. “They would kill me.” 

“Or worse,” B’Elanna offered darkly. “It’s your choice, Hansen. I’m just telling you what I think. You deserve to know more about everything that has to do with you, and there’s a lot more, I’m sure. The Ministry wasn’t just here to needle Kathryn, though I think they enjoy that too much for what’s good for them.”’

“What do you mean?” 

B’Elanna eyed her a moment, trying to decide whether to divulge the information or not. 

“You claim that I should know more about what has to do with me,” Annika reminded her.

B’Elanna smiled, “I did just say that. I overheard someone saying that the Ministry had a lot of questions about you.” 

_Oh god,_ Annika grimaced, _and we were fighting when they came to the field. No wonder the Headmistress was so disappointed._

“Is there more?” 

“I’m sure there is, but I don’t know it. Things are happening, Hansen.”

“Does the Headmistress know what happened during the match?” 

B’Elanna shrugged. “If she does, she’s not telling me. She’s not telling anyone. She cancelled our weekly staff meeting.” 

Annika snapped toward her, “Staff meeting?” 

“It’s for staff who have been here more than a year.” 

She chewed her cheek in annoyance, and a bit of jealousy. 

“Professor Hansen!” 

Both women turned to find Icheb in the doorway. He hurried toward them with Naomi in tow. B’Elanna rose from her seat and gave her a faux salute. “I’ll come by later to check on you.” 

“Thank you, Professor Torres.” 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Annika looked over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. The healing of her back and hands was relatively slower than she expected from the magic world, but incredibly quick otherwise. She could hardly believe it had only been about three weeks. She’d been sleeping better since the fire, strange as it was. There had been no sign of her inner demons... another relief. 

Annika smiled softly as she thought about the amount of support from her co-workers, though she remained customarily suspicious. B’Elanna’s attentiveness and concern had proven their past differences were water under the bridge. She appreciated her volatile nature, especially now that it wasn’t directed squarely at her. Even Icheb and Naomi had assisted in the classroom and offered to help during her office hours. 

There was only one person she hadn’t seen since her moment of consciousness in the hospital, _if_ that had even been the Headmistress who had held her hand. Deanna explained the Headmistress’s absence as being associated with her dedication to finding out more about the incident at the school. While Annika accepted that, she still wondered why Kathryn hadn’t even so much as made one entrance, sent one note, or said one thing to her.

She slid out of her bed on the eighteenth day of her recovery feeling the most like her normal self since the fire. She was glad not to have classes on Fridays. It wasn’t until she began her contract at Hogwarts that she’d been afforded any solid length of time to devote to her interests. Today was no different. She would have a small breakfast, a cuppa, and then spend the day exactly as she pleased.

Sitting down at the old, somewhat rickety round table, with a full stomach and a stack of books, she took a nice deep breath. Right as she finished her calming exhale, an unexpected knock at her door. She took a sloppy large gulp of the cooled mint tea before striding across the room and tossing it open with annoyance.

Her slight frown slowly eased into a faint smile before it changed back. The Headmistress wasn’t there alone. While she was looking over an open file in her hands, Professor Chakotay stood against her possessively, refusing to make eye contact with Annika. She grabbed the doorknob and held the door against her back, wishing to block her private life from the man she trusted less than the seediest used-car salesmen she’d ever met, a metaphor she was pleased he wouldn’t even understand. 

“May we come in?” Kathryn asked, finally looking up. 

Annika instantly fell into the blue-grays that seemed to know things she couldn’t understand. Kathryn subtly narrowed her eyes and Annika was able to breathe once again. She wasn’t going to let herself fall into the Headmistress’ spell. “What is this regarding?”

Kathryn turned to her professor after a few moments of silence. “Chakotay, why don’t you wait downstairs.” 

It wasn’t a question.

“Are you sure?” He glanced toward her. 

“Quite,” Kathryn answered gently. 

Annika tried not to be smug in the dismissal but as he took a step away from the women, her attention was drawn to Kathryn’s hand as it gently slid off his forearm. An arrogant, ill-intended smirk passed over his features as he slipped out of the vestibule. Her jaw clenched slightly, but she was glad to see him go, and slowly turned back to the Headmistress. Kathryn gave her a warm smile. 

“How are you doing?” 

She hoped the Headmistress hadn’t caught the way she glared at the Professor. Now that she was here, standing at her doorstep, a small bundle of anger was deposited at the front of her mind. _Galavanting around with the Professor, were you? Couldn’t even spare a minute to see how I’m doing?_

She put up a wall around herself, relying on an ability she’d harnessed after years of practice to be as aloof and unaffected as possible. “I am… well. B’Elanna has assisted me, as well as Deanna and Neelix. In fact, nearly everyone has been quite helpful.”

Kathryn nodded, “And the burn? How’s it healing?” 

“Fine.” _You would already know_ _had you come to see me…_ “What do you require of me?” 

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry to have disturbed you on your day off. There are a couple important matters we need to discuss, but I’m afraid we’re running out of time.” She checked her watch. “I was hoping to delay the meeting for another week, but I couldn’t get them to budge any more, and considering the situation—” 

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” 

Kathryn pushed her fingers through her hair and Annika caught the subtle hints of tiredness across her features. She looked just as prim as ever, in a gray skirt-suit with a silk, powder blue top, but upon further inspection, her tiredness was clear as a bell. The slight darkness under her eyes, the fine wrinkles deeper than they were before. Her blouse was slightly askew and her eyes not quite as bright as usual. Concern quickly forced out Annika’s anger and she found herself anxious about the nature of the visit. 

She took a step back, opening her apartment door along with her. 

“Would you like some coffee?” 

She was granted a fine smile as the Headmistress patted her arm and accepted the invitation.

As if they had shared many mornings like this, Annika followed Kathryn into her kitchen and leaned against the counter to watch. Kathryn flitted around the kitchen, making herself a strong cup from the grounds sitting in a jar beside the coffee maker. It wasn’t until she’d flicked on the maker and gone to the cupboard that she seemed to remember this wasn’t her kitchen. She put a hand over her mouth in realization. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—” 

Annika was warmed by the way the Headmistress turned to her a bit wide-eyed. 

The blonde waited, quite amused by the display. 

“Wait, you don’t drink coffee, do you?” 

Annika locked onto one of the tiles on the floor as a faint blush climbed her throat. She had, in fact, ordered the coffee specifically for the Headmistress, though she’d properly justified it—if Deanna or B’Elanna were ever over, they would surely want the option of coffee as well. 

The Headmistress shook her head gently as Annika met her eyes across the small kitchen. “Well, do you mind?” She gestured toward the mugs in the cabinet. 

Annika nodded as the percolating coffee maker interrupted the growing silence that hung in the room. She decided to wait for the Headmistress to reveal what was going on that seemed to be troubling her. And, if she were to admit it, she enjoyed being in the small, private space with her.

Kathryn held the empty black mug against her torso as she leaned against the counter by the sink. Annika tried to hide her startling realization that the Headmistress was holding the very mug a friend had given her as a Christmas gift a few years prior. 

“We have to go to the Ministry,” the throaty voice divulged. 

Annika kept an eye on the mug while she soaked in her words. “I don’t understand.” 

“I know. Like I said, I was hoping to push this off for a while longer, especially since Jean-Luc…” She pushed off the counter and slid the mug in front of the coffee pot. After pouring the strong dark liquid into the mug, she took a long swallow. 

Annika could almost feel the burn for her, but she held her breath as the image on the mug began to slowly appear. Kathryn looked up at her and Annika quickly averted her eyes. The Headmistress rested the warm mug against her torso once more and Annika watched it carefully in her periphery. _Thanks again, Harry._ _Although_ , she thought, _we_ did _agree on a trade._

“We’ve been looking into the Quidditch incident. It’s been a little more complicated than we expected.”

That pulled Annika’s attention fully to the auburn haired woman. “Who was behind it?” 

“We don’t know.” 

“Why was it done?” 

“We don’t know.” 

_Some investigation._

“What we do know, Annika, is that it may have been in regards to… well, to you.” 

Annika pulled back in shock, and confusion quickly followed it up. “I don’t understand. If you don’t know who did it or why, why do you suspect I’m to be blamed?” 

“No, no!” Kathryn swiftly set her mug down and moved in front of the taller woman with her hands spayed out. “I know you had nothing to do with this. You are _not_ going to be blamed for anything that happened.” 

Annika studied the blue-gray eyes with some trepidation before nodding. That seemed to relax the Headmistress and she let out a soft breath that traveled the few feet between them and dissolved against Annika’s shoulder. 

“What we did find,” she leaned against the counter beside her, “was various towers had been defaced, as well as parts of the stone wall, and some of the ground bleachers. There were only a few messages, written repeatedly. One stated a war was imminent, another mentioned you, and the final message regarded… the Dark Lord. You can imagine the Ministry is taking this very seriously.” 

A war? Another war? That was unlikely. And her name had always been associated with the Dark Lord, who, she reminded herself, was very much dead. Her nightmares, though life-like at times, were manifestations of the torture he had subjected her to, but the real, flesh and blood Dark Lord had perished. She’d made sure of it. 

“Perhaps it is a joke,” she offered, “as uncouth as it was.” 

“That’s what we thought, initially. But this goes far beyond a joke. Not only the fire, which _would’ve_ killed three students had you not done what you did,” she gently grasped Annika’s upper arm, “Thank you for that.” She released her and continued, “Hogwarts wasn’t the only place that was attacked that day.” 

Annika turned to her pointedly.

“Four other schools were attacked, as well as a few undisclosed locations where, apparently, high level officials were located. No one was killed, but the Ministry has been conducting their own investigation, of course. This was a coordinated attack. And while I’d like to think I know a few people myself, they have many more resources than we do. I really only know one piece of information for certain. All of the attacks had three things in common.” 

Annika waited, looking back and forth into the darkened eyes. 

“Those same three phrases. The war, your name, and _his_.” 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “They suspect I am behind the attacks.” 

“I don’t know exactly what they think, Annika. They wanted to interview you right after they found out about the markings, but due to your injuries, I was able to buy some time.” Leaning against the counter, Kathryn’s voice quieted as she crossed one ankle over the other and looked down at her hands clasped together. “I was prohibited from contacting you until today.” 

_You’re an idiot, Annika_ , she thought to herself. _Look at her. She’s… maybe not scared, but she’s definitely concerned, and definitely about your well-being._

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that we have Ministry officials around campus.” The Headmistress returned to her normal disposition as she blindly picked up the mug and took another sip. Annika normally found the mug funny in its own right, but she was too distracted to pay it much attention. 

“They’ve assured me these ‘officers’ are here to assist the school if another attack should occur.” Kathryn rolled her eyes. 

“They are here to watch me.” 

She nodded. “And me. And the entire staff. But mainly you, Annika. I know you don’t trust the Ministry, especially after everything that happened _before_ … but if we don’t meet with them, I believe they’ll find another way to make things much more difficult for both of us.” 

“Us?” Annika frowned. 

“I’m not letting them blame this on you, and neither is anyone else at this school.” 

The Headmistress had somehow grown in size strictly with her presence, filling the space with such command that Annika was riveted by the flare of spirit in the small framed woman. She suddenly understood why her affectionate nickname was ‘Captain.’ 

“They want to interview you, fine, if you agree. But they’ll have to drag me away kicking before I’ll let an interview become an interrogation.”

“What if they do not believe me?” Annika’s voice came out shakier than she expected. 

“I want you to know that we are with you. You’re not alone, and damn if you’re going to be removed from my school because of something you had nothing to do with. Okay?” 

Annika nodded, “Okay.”

The Headmistress slugged back the last sip of her coffee.

“Jean-Luc will be meeting us there, as well as the other school heads. They're also with us.” 

“...Thank you, Headmistress.” 

She lost her breath as Kathryn looked up into her eyes, her body only a few inches away from Annika’s. 

The husky voice vibrated through her. “Trust me, okay?” 

Annika nodded slowly. The scent of rain and moss and warmth engulfed her briefly before Kathryn stepped away. She filled up the mug once more and clicked off the coffee maker. She took a deep swallow and then set the mug in the sink and turned back to the blonde. 

“Are you ready?” 

She looked down at her bare feet and Kathryn followed her eye line. 

She smiled, “Meet us downstairs?” 

Annika inclined her head and the Headmistress gently cupped her elbow. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

Annika remained glued to the tile for a few long moments after the door to her quarters had closed. She finally blinked herself back to her surroundings and smiled as she looked in the sink. 

The black mug still held its transformation. She lifted it up to chuckle at the large image of the labia which filled the whole side, and right at the lip of the mug, the clitoris awaited as eagerly as ever. She remembered laughing hard at her exchange with Harry. He seemed to enjoy the depiction on his mug just as much, though Annika found the joke worked better with female genitalia than it did male. 

She shook her head with an amused glint before depositing it back in the sink.

  
  


Annika emerged from the Astronomy building to find Kathryn and Professor Chakotay standing some feet away and quietly talking. As she moved down the five stone steps, she was struck with a fleeting and sharp pain on her right hand, and there followed a sense of being watched. She could feel eyes on her, stronger than usual. Looking over her shoulder, she glanced around the immediate area--a grassy lawn straight ahead, a bench and pathway to the east, and a large cobblestone courtyard to the west… but no people, not even Neelix the groundskeeper who seemed to always be running around, just the Headmistress and the Professor. 

“Annika?” Kathryn called with a wave from the courtyard. 

She recognized the other woman’s tiredness again, and rolled her shoulder in an attempt to push away the nagging sensation as she approached them. 

The Headmistress closed a file folder in her hand as she arrived. “We’ll have to use a transporter, Annika. Is that all right?” 

She nodded once in response. It was _much_ better than apparating. Transporting via the daisies in the cities was not only convenient, but energy efficient, too. And really, anything was better than the long-lasting nausea that followed apparating. 

As the Headmistress spoke quietly with the Professor, she eyed her surroundings again. The feeling was irking her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, a brief movement caught her attention. Two large shrubs were planted around a large tree, right off the path on the east side. The shadowed figure darted behind it. 

“Annika?” the Headmistress queried. 

“Excuse me a moment,” she responded without taking her eyes off the shrubs. Six broad strides later, she quickly swooped around the green bushes. There was no one to be found. 

She glanced back to find the Headmistress and Chakotay staring at her with confused expressions. Ignoring them, she turned toward the path once again. Professor Tuvok approached from down the path, moving with the precision of the moon’s trajectory while his robe billowed and snapped in the wind. 

“Professor Hansen,” he greeted as he passed by. 

“Ready?” 

Annika jumped before turning around to face the Headmistress and Chakotay. “Yes.” 

“Good. Chakotay, hold down the fort.” 

He shot his attention to the Headmistress. “I thought we were going to—” 

Kathryn held up a hand and then gently touched his forearm. “I need someone here to keep an eye on my school, someone I trust.” 

He seemed to want to argue, but finally nodded.

“Thank you,” Kathryn responded with a kind smile. 

He nodded to her and then briefly glared at Annika before apparating. 

Annika restrained herself from rolling her eyes, only barely, for which she was thankful as she found the Headmistress watching her closely. 

“This way,” Kathryn smiled. 

They walked swiftly in silence toward the south end of the courtyard, past another fountain with stone figures. The dais was smaller than the ones in the city, and brand new, Annika noted. The black and metal circular pad glimmered in the sunlight without even so much as a scuff. 

The Headmistress slipped the file she was holding into her briefcase before waving her wand over it. The item transformed into a watch that she wrapped around her wrist and clipped on. Annika couldn’t help but ogle the trick, though it would only be designated as a ‘trick’ in the non-magical world. This was quite real, and Annika found the rather masculine silver watch imbued the Headmistress with the quiet, refined air of a Marlene Dietrich. 

She ran her eyes up the arm of the silky blue blouse and across the elegant shoulder to her neck. As the Headmistress brushed past her and stepped onto the dais, she was finally able to take a gulp of air.

Kathryn moved to the edge of the dais with the points of her shoes right up against the rim and Annika yanked her eyes away before she got caught up in the shape of her legs. 

Somehow the dais was even smaller than it looked from a few steps away. She took the low step up and stood behind her. Taller, and with a few more curves than the Headmistress, she made sure to leave as much room as she could between her and Kathryn’s back. 

“Engage,” Kathryn clearly instructed the machine. 

The black dais lit up with a red light around the rim of the areas of issue. Kathryn twisted around and Annika glued her eyes elsewhere as the perfume hit her olfactory. 

“You’re outside the confines,” Kathryn said, with a subdued breath that played against Annika’s neck.

She nodded, swallowing down a gulp of saliva as the Headmistress turned back to her original position. Annika sucked a breath in and silently inched forward. She could feel the rim of the dais under her boots and moved ever closer. Her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes fluttered close as she gently pressed into the back of the auburn haired woman. 

“Okay.” Annika was surprised at how quiet her voice had become and felt a charge as her breath hit the Headmistress' neck and bounced back. Warmth filled her entire front as she waited, seconds elongating into extended, timeless moments.

She was about to rip herself away when the Headmistress finally spoke. 

“En—,” she cleared her throat, “Engage.”

*****

Kathryn checked her watch again as they waited outside the Ministry building around the west side behind a pillar. Annika remained still, her hands clasped behind her back as they waited, unlike her heart, though she wasn’t sure what they were waiting for. If the Headmistress wasn’t offering the information, Annika figured she wouldn’t answer her questions anyway. 

“I’m here!” Jean-Luc announced. He and a few colleagues followed him up the stairs towards them. “You must be Annika.” He smiled warmly.

She shook his hand stiffly, unsure about the intentions of the people in front of her.

“I’m Jean-Luc. This is my Liason, Worf,” he gestured to the large man beside him. “And this is Headmasters Paris and Sulu, and Headmistress T’Pol.” The three strangers nodded, but Annika was most intrigued by Headmaster Paris. Tom’s father, she recalled from their short conversation in the dining hall. _“Dad always wanted to run Ilvermorny; and he cracked that nut like a champ. It didn’t matter much who he hurt in the process.”_ A shrewd man, Annika surmised, considering how he treated his own son.

“I’ve briefed her as much as I can, under the circumstances.” Kathryn offered to the group. 

Jean-Luc stepped closer to Annika, looking deep into her eyes with a gentle intensity. “We’re not going to hang you out to dry. All of us have discussed the events of that day. None of us believe you were involved.” 

Annika glanced at the unfamiliar faces. The only strong note of doubt she could pick up on came from Paris, _but that’s not a big surprise_. Everyone else appeared to be sheltered behind diplomatic masks. 

“They will most likely try to press you, Annika,” Jean-Luc continued and pulled back her attention. “If you remain calm and clear, they won’t have any choice but to stop this absurd interrogation.” 

Annika turned to her side to address Kathryn, “Is that what this is, Headmistress?” She felt the familiar long fingers wrap around her forearm. No answer came from her inquiry, but that in itself was an answer. 

Perhaps if she had been more prepared for such a meeting, she wouldn’t feel as nervous as she did. Her stomach formed into knots as Jean-Luc led the others into the ministry. She paused outside the entrance, looking up the entire height of the archaic, ominous building, all the way to the gothic spire at the top. 

Kathryn waited by one of the doors and gave her a little smile as Annika faced ahead once more. The Headmistress nodded toward the door. She squared her shoulders and strode forward. Midway through the doorway her arm was captured by Kathryn. 

Her voice was lowered considerably. “Don’t you ever jump off a roof again.” 

Annika looked up with a growing smile, eyeing the slate shades of Kathryn’s eyes and her fine, wine-colored lips. 

“I will do my best,” she replied. 

The hand around her arm let her go and the Headmistress shook her head with a smile. “I guess that will have to do.” 

*****

“State your name for the record.” 

“Annika Hansen.” 

“What is your occupation, Miss Hansen?” 

She cleared her throat, “I’m the Professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

A man in the counselors seating area stood as the judge gestured for him to go ahead. “Counselor Reed,” he said aloud before continuing, “do you know why you're here today in front of the Council of Magical Law, Miss Hansen?” 

“I’m... not certain.”

She remained perfectly still in the uncomfortable chair at the center of the room. The black leather wasn’t like the kind in her quarters nor was it like the one in her fantasy. This one was rough and scratchy, poking her in the back of her thighs, like sitting on dulled goatheads. 

“You’re here today because of the events three weeks ago. Do you know which events I’m referring to?” 

Annika didn’t do well with people trying to push her around, but glancing toward the headmasters, she saw Kathryn tilt her chin down slightly. It was enough to remind Annika that she was the one in control, and she took a quiet breath before turning back to the brown haired man with high cheekbones. 

“I believe you are referring to the incident at Hogwarts wherein around approximately the third hour of a Quidditch match, there were a number of—” 

“Yes,” the man interrupted. “A ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will suffice, Miss Hansen.” 

She nodded once, deliberately refraining from uttering a word. That seemed to irk him, which brought her some little sense of victory. Though when she glanced at Kathryn, she found a subtle, chiding expression in response.

The Counselor made his way very slowly down the stairs toward her. “Miss Hansen, are you aware that four other schools were also attacked on the same day, and at the same time?” 

“I became aware of it, yes.” 

He moved leoninely, like a stalking predator as he reached the bottom floor, standing some twenty feet away from her. “Are you aware of the markings that were left behind at each attack site?” 

“Yes, I was told about them after I was—” 

“And what do you think about that?” 

She considered him a moment, her jaw tight. Glancing up at the bleachers again, she found Jean-Luc’s piercing blue eyes and his relaxed, calm bearing. She let out a breath and tried to soak in some of his energy. 

“I believe it to be a prank. A prank in bad form, but a prank nonetheless. I also believe that any claim made in these defacements of property should be taken as such, and the culprits discovered and reprimanded.” _Steady as she goes_ , Annika reminded herself.

“Ah, yes,” he nodded as he leaned against the circular half-wall around the rim of the main floor. “And what sort of punishment do you think these culprits deserve?” 

She frowned at him, tilting her head as she looked over the rest of the jury sitting behind him. Some faces were kinder than others, but all appeared to be listening closely. “I don’t understand.” 

“What’s not to understand? I’m asking how you would punish these rebels.” 

She met his cold, seafoam green eyes. “I didn’t realize I would need to determine how a lawbreaker should be penalized. There is a law library on these premises; perhaps I can show you where it is located.” 

A couple chuckles spread around the room, but she kept a serious and concerned expression on her interrogator.

“Very funny,” he said with an ill-hidden sneer. “I don’t find the statements from that day funny, Miss Hansen. Do you?” 

She looked solemnly at the judge and jury. “I do not remember exactly what happened after the explosions… I remember the heat…” Her voice grew quieter as she recalled the experience. “Have you ever felt a wall of fire licking at your heels? Or burning wood melting your clothing into your flesh?” Some heads lowered. “I do not remember the pain, though I know it was excruciating while it happened. I was certain I was going to die that day. So, to answer your question, no. I do not think that day was humorous.” 

“Ah, yes,” he slapped the wooden railing, “we’ve heard from a few eyewitnesses about your heroics that day. That was some stunt you pulled, running into a burning tower.” He waved his hands as if he didn’t believe she’d done that very thing.

A small sound came from where the headmasters sat which drew her attention, but she couldn’t tell who or what it had come from, and turned back to the counselor. Unsure what he expected her to say in response, she remained quiet. _I can do this all day,_ she thought, _we’ll see who breaks first._

“That was quite some fall,” Counselor Reed said after a few long moments of silence. “Eyewitnesses said you jumped off the tower. Do you know how high you were?” 

“I do not know exactly, but I believe it was about fifty feet.” 

“Yes,” he nodded, “you know, most people survive that kind of fall. It’s not really deadly unless you’re elderly or sick. _However_ , the majority of those people who survive also suffer from broken bones, organ trauma and internal bleeding. Did you suffer any of these traumas?”

 _They know,_ she swallowed _._ She didn’t know it for certain, but why else would they ask these sorts of questions? _They couldn’t know. How would they have found out? B’Elanna wouldn’t have told them. No one else was there to see it, except maybe Kathryn, but she wouldn’t really tell the Ministry, would she?_ She glanced toward the Headmistress and found her watching her with concern. 

“I don’t understand what you’re implying,” Annika managed to utter.

He nodded as he turned back to the counselors, though he continued to speak to her. “What I’m _implying_ , Miss Hansen, is that you used magic to break your fall.” He turned around and glared at her. “There was an extremely powerful hex on that arena. Even _the_ Headmistress Janeway couldn’t break through it.” He gestured emphatically like a lawyer as he continued his diatribe, “Only one object remained functioning in the hex! One broom, with the protection of an extremely powerful wizard. Do you know where that broom was while you were falling?” 

Annika tried to remember, but all she could recall was what B’Elanna had told her. “I believe a co-worker was utilizing the broom and was the one who came to my aid.” 

He nodded largely and turned back to the councilors in the jury box. “An investigation was conducted and even if we tipped the numbers in Miss Hansen’s favor, it would still be impossible for Professor B’Elanna Torress to have reached her in time.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

Counselor Reed spun around and she found every set of eyes on her. She took a small breath for courage. _They don't know. They don’t know anything._ “Professor Torres did, in fact, save my life that day.” 

_They’re just grasping at straws_. “Is it not more logical that B’Elanna was able to reach me in time and prevent me from hitting the ground?” 

Reed shook his head and turned toward the judge. “We investigated it thoroughly. The timing isn’t right.” 

Annika interrupted, feeling a bit more grounded in the idea that Reed was full of the same garbage and hot air of those men in the Ministry when she was dropped here years ago after the ordeal at Borg’s Hollow. “Perhaps the eyewitnesses were mistaken. It is common for people under stressful conditions to remember things incorrectly. Memory is not infallible.”

“I have to agree,” the judge said aloud. 

“If it helps, Counselor Reed,” Annika added softly, “the next time I fall from a great height, I will attempt to accomplish those traumas you referenced.”

A few chuckles broke out around the room and she smirked with her eyes. _I can do this all day._

*****

Six hours later the Ministry finally concluded their interrogation. Annika was glad to be out of the confining room, almost as glad as she was that she didn’t have to be questioned the entire time. Jean-Luc, Kathryn, and the other school heads were all interviewed and questioned about different aspects of the incidents that took place at their schools. Annika was surprised they let her stay to listen to the testimonies. 

No matter who they were interviewing, she could feel many sets of eyes on her. Practice over the years had let her perfect her apathetic expression. No matter what she was feeling or thinking, no one in that room could read her. 

Except perhaps one, she noted, as she had glanced toward the Headmistress sitting beside her. 

Kathryn had glanced back, whispering, “I think my legs are numb.” 

Annika had fought hard to suppress the laughter that bubbled up, grateful to succeed, for the Headmistress’ sake. Only a soft huff of air was her reaction, and Kathryn knocked her lightly with her leg. “Can’t feel a thing.” 

Annika sucked in her bottom lip to avoid smiling. They focused on the interviews once more. She suspected Kathryn was paying better attention while her own mind was filled with various streams of thought. Many centered around one particular subject. 

As they exited the Ministry building, Annika let out a deep breath. The tension she’d been carrying in the stifling room of the stifling building with the stifling Counselor Reed, immediately eased and she felt light on her feet. 

“Excuse us a moment,” Kathryn said softly as she met with the others a few steps away. 

Annika eyed the group as she waited for the Headmistress. They all seemed to have something to say, with Headmaster Paris and Headmistress T’Pol appearing a bit more antagonistic toward each other. 

Kathryn splayed her hands to cease the bickering. The group nodded to one another, and one at a time they apparated away. Even Jean-Luc and his colleague Worf skipped a formal goodbye and were gone in an instant. She would have to thank him later. 

Looking at the ground, the Headmistress was obviously in deep thought. Annika waited and watched. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other rapping on her chin. The gold and red hair glinted and shifted in the cool breeze, until a little gust brought her hair up and out of her face. A light dusting of freckles across her chest was barely visible as the very top of her blouse briefly caught open. 

Gulping, Annika ripped her eyes away for a moment. When she looked back, Kathryn was smiling at her with a wry grin. She waved Annika over as the blonde tried to allay her thrumming blood. 

“I think we’re all glad _that’s_ over,” Kathryn said. 

Shaking off the daze, Annika offered, somewhat glumly, “For now.” 

The Headmistress nodded in agreement. “You know, all that tedium, I’m hungry. Would you like to get something to eat?” 

Annika glanced at the large city-style dais some feet away. “I know the perfect place.” She nodded toward the dais and the Headmistress gave her a bit of a suspicious smirk. “It is my day off,” Annika teased, “and you dragged me to the Ministry.” 

Kathryn smiled. “Lead the way.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas and alpha. <3 <3 <3

“Annika! This is wonderful!” 

The blonde smiled demurely as they stood at one end of a busy outdoor market. Blue, white, and yellow tents were set up, each offering its own specialty, as numerous flavors wafted through the air--fresh corn on the cob, paella, brisket, funnel cake. 

“It smells so good!” Kathryn turned to Annika with excitement, mouth watering. 

“You said you’d never been to San Francisco. This is one of my favorite things in the city.” 

Kathryn found herself drawn to the large, sparkling cerulean eyes. “Well,” her voice huskier than she meant it to be, “you’d better lead the way.” 

Annika nodded in response. Kathryn walked just behind her as they passed by the booths. Arts, crafts, handmade clothing, trinkets, and books, a marketplace as much as an exhibition. Though, Kathryn noted with a little smile, some art was a little less sophisticated than others. “Look,” she whispered to Annika over the taller woman’s shoulder. 

She discreetly pointed with her chin at a blue tent and Annika followed her line of sight. Canvases lined the three inner walls and two easel displays held copies of the works of art on either side of the entrance. Kathryn felt the warmth on her neck as Annika turned back and let out a soft, breathy laugh. 

“What?” Kathryn feigned surprise before lowering her voice further. “You don’t like paintings of pugs?” She grinned as she scanned the biggest one on display. 

Annika shook her head as they studied the piece from across the way. People passed in front of them as they walked by, providing the perfect cover for their ill-hidden amusement. The largest painting rested on the left easel beside the man manning the tent. A huge canvas on a grey partition had a detailed, oil painted backdrop that looked a lot like the Sistine Chapel. In the foreground, Mother Mary rocked baby Jesus in her arms. 

Kathryn turned to Annika beside her, who had a hand to her chin as she studied the painting. “Well?” 

Annika leaned toward her, her arm pressing against Kathryn. “Who doesn’t love a religious painting with pug versions of Mary and Jesus?” 

“Not everyone’s meant to paint.” 

Annika turned to her with wide eyes. “Elitist!” 

Kathryn pulled away with feigned shock as she pushed Annika away. “Me?! An elitist? I dare say.” She put her hands on her waist and looked up at the blonde from under her eyelashes. “I am a connoisseur of art, thank you very much.” 

“Mhm,” Annika swooped around her and bee-lined to the tent. 

The artist, a young man with black hair and a curled mustache, stood nearby speaking to a potential buyer. He was unmistakable due to his pug shirt, pug patterned pants and pug painted shoes.

Kathryn nodded kindly to him before slipping beside Annika in front of a table littered with every piece of costume jewelry imaginable, all imprinted with images from the paintings. 

“These are perfect for you,” Annika held up a pair of pug earrings near Kathryn’s ears. 

She shook her head with a lopsided grin. Slipping her hand onto Annika’s forearm, she leaned in once more, “Not on your life.” She slipped away from the booth and smiled as Annika fell in stride with her once again. 

“Maybe for your birthday,” the blonde finally said. 

“Don’t you dare.” She could see Annika in her peripheral vision and the bright smile that followed.

Before long the walkway dumped them into a large circular courtyard. Food trucks lined the entire perimeter while families, couples, and people and their dogs ate and chatted. Music was coming from somewhere, but Kathryn couldn’t figure out where, only that it was to the north of them. The music was quickly shoved to the back of her mind while they were surrounded by every cuisine imaginable. 

_Indian, Mexican, Spanish, Jamacan, American, Thai..._ Kathryn followed Annika around the wide selection of vendors. They were passing the eighth or ninth truck when the sharp scent of the Mediterrean hit her. She stopped immediately and grabbed Annika’s arm. 

“Good choice.” Annika sounded impressed. “Selene’s the best.” 

Kathryn followed her around the side of the truck, going behind it where three men were cooking lamb, pork, and chicken at a little station beside a tree. “I don’t think this is--” 

Annika held up a finger to her lips. She snuck off toward the men while Kathryn curiously waited.

She leaned forward next to the oldest man before speaking. “Miss me?” 

The man jumped and then wrapped the tall blonde in a bear hug. The two other men patted her on the shoulder and much to Kathryn’s surprise, the group spoke together in Greek. Annika’s was choppy, but nevertheless Greek. 

“Where’s Mamá?” 

“Ey, she’s cooking inside, you know her!” He turned toward the open door of the truck and shouted, “Mamá, your Eptá is here!” 

Annika looked as though she may have had the wind knocked out of her as an older woman moved gracefully down the steps and squeezed her in a bone-crushing embrace. “Eptá! You’re too thin! Here!” 

She held out her hand and one of the men working, probably her sons, Kathryn estimated by the similar statures, deposited a freshly cooked gyro. Smiling, Kathryn leaned against the truck and watched as the woman and man tended to her like the way her own grandparents had many years ago. 

“Mamá, I’d like you to meet my friend,” Annika said louder, and waved Kathryn over. 

Butterflies suddenly started to dance in her abdomen and Kathryn briefly pressed her hand there. _Why are you so nervous?_

“Mamá, this is Kathryn. Kathryn, this is mamá Selene and babá Megístos.” 

Kathryn nodded a respectful hello to both. “It smells wonderful!” She was relieved that the comment brought a wide smile to Selene, and it didn’t escape her that Megístos gave Annika an approving nod. 

“You like lamb, I can tell!” Mamá tapped one of the men furiously cooking and he turned around with a lamb gyro, perfectly made with a confident swash of Tzatziki sauce. Kathryn glanced at Annika, and the blonde nodded as she took the gyro gratefully. “Thank you,” she told the cook. “And thank you, how much do I owe you?” 

“Bah!” Selene waved her off, “a friend of Eptá is a friend of ours! Try it,” she nudged the food forward. 

She spoke quietly to herself, “Ep-tah?”

Kathryn locked eyes with Annika as they both took a bite of their respective sandwiches. “Mmm,” an involuntary moan escaped Kathryn, and she chewed the bite slowly to savor the different textures, tastes, and temperatures. Warm pita, cool cabbage, mouth-watering lamb and the sharp tang of the cucumber, garlic and yogurt sauce, all melting together in her mouth. “This is wonderful,” she purred. 

“Agápi mou!” 

Kathryn turned to Annika for clarification and found her sky blue eyes had darkened to a rich azure, her eyelids resting a little heavy. Kathryn’s breath was sharply drawn from her lungs from the way Annika watched her. The spark of energy, the wide pupils… 

“My love.” 

Before Kathryn could move a muscle, Annika glanced at the ground. “Agápi mou. It means, ‘my love’ in Greek.” 

Kathryn barely nodded while her heart beat irregularly in her chest. A surge of adrenaline pulsed through her veins but then Megístos’ bear-like hand patted her on the shoulder fiercely. 

“Mamá likes you!” He smiled with all his teeth. 

“Mamá makes the best food in the city,” Annika offered quietly as she took a large bite of her gyro. Kathryn followed suit. 

“And where have you been?” Mamá turned on Annika in an instant. 

“Oh.” 

Annika smiled shyly, unlike anything Kathryn had seen from the blonde before. Typically her Astronomy professor was rather stoic. She couldn’t remember a time her expressions had been more open for anyone to see, not this look, and not the one before. 

“I got a really good job that I wanted.” Annika kept her attention glued strictly to the Greek woman.

“Oh my!” Mamá kissed both of her cheeks. “I always said my Eptá was special. What do you do?” 

“I’m teaching.” 

“That’s our girl!” Mamá grinned, “And Kathryn, you and Eptá are…?” 

The spurt of nervousness hit her system again and she slowed her chewing to buy herself time. She hoped Annika would step in, but the blonde was waiting and watching just as Selene did. 

“Friends.” Kathryn swallowed the rest of the bite.

“That’s very nice,” Selene said gently before quickly turning back to Annika. “Jolene is inside…” 

A blush quickly spread across Annika’s cheeks and Kathryn was suddenly much more curious about who Jolene was, and why Selene had said it to Annika with such poignancy. 

“Mamá, I told you,” she responded quietly. 

“I know, I know. Go in, go say hi.” 

Annika let out a breath and looked to Kathryn. “Can you give me just a minute?” 

“Of course,” she replied as neutrally as possible. 

  
  


Stomach pleasantly full after twenty minutes of waiting for Annika, Kathryn thanked Selene once again and asked her to let Annika know she was going to wander around close by. She passed a couple booths with jewelry, some much too expensive and some a bit too gaudy. She passed a candle stand and one booth dedicated to every flavor candied almond she’d ever heard of. But the area that had drawn her in the most was one filled to the brim with bright colored flowers and wonderfully green plants. 

She wandered into the entrance, made from an opening of a low fence. Five long tables ran across the large space, each with bundles of flowers, perennials, ferns, and roses. She eyed a large stalk of sunflowers at the end and made her way towards them. They stood tall; incredibly large and golden yellow in the sun, equally alien as they were breathtaking. 

She barely stopped in time when someone cut off her route along one of the long tables. She was just moving around the man when he caught her attention. 

“Kathryn?” 

She finally tore her eyes away from one particular sunflower with a couple missing petals, and found a somewhat familiar face looking back. A name didn’t come to her, but she knew she recognized him from somewhere. White cheeks with black hair and eyes nearly as dark. He only stood an inch or so above her, and his soft features would have been handsome if she hadn’t found something about him so unsettling.

“Kathryn Janeway?” 

A memory came back to her from the long past. She and Deanna had ditched school for the day, going into Hogsmeade, drinking and playing pool at eleven in the morning. They would’ve gotten away with it, too, if it hadn’t been for Dennys Berry. _Oh god, Dennys Berry._ How many times had he asked Deanna out? And then, when he finally got the idea, he’d come after her for nearly a month. When he wore himself out with her, he went in chase of some other girl. _Dennys Berry: the human gnat._ Deanna had coined the ‘gnat alert’ when they were around others. _I should ask her if she remembers that._

“Dennys,” Kathryn responded with a genuine _looking_ smile, one that had helped her over the years on many occasions.

“You remember!” He moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

She tried to refrain from grimacing, until finally, he released her and backed up again, though not far enough. She took a small step backward.

“How are you? You look fantastic!” He gestured at her body. 

“Thank you.” She straightened her blue blouse and took another subtle step backwards. “I’m well. How are you?” 

“Oh, you know!” 

_No,_ she thought, _and I don’t care._

“Are you here alone?” He looked around them. “Are you seeing anyone? We should get dinner. Are you free this evening?” 

Dennys’ old habits were as strong as they had always been. She’d almost acquiesced back then, just to appease him, but her stubborn streak was a hard one to beat, and in the end, he’d moved on. Still, a repeat was the last thing she needed. _Gnat alert, Deanna!_

“Um…” she tried to think of something to say when she felt a hand softly cupping her elbow. 

“Kathryn?” 

Annika’s mint, sandalwood and unidentifiable, unique scent preceded her, and she smiled as the blonde came around to stand beside her. 

“Oh,” Annika said softly, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

Kathryn felt her hand leave her elbow, and quickly folded her own around Annika’s bicep, pulling her close. “No, no, darling.” She looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes in hopes of communicating with her without saying a word. “This is an old school friend of mine, Dennys.”

She felt Annika’s eyes leave her with a bit of a frown. _Please, Annika! Gnat alert!_

“Hello,” Annika said a little warily to Dennys. 

The man reached out his hand and shook hers just as he seemed to realize what Kathryn had implicated by using the term of endearment. “Kathryn! I had no idea you were _that way_.” 

Annika squeezed his hand tightly and he yanked away with a wince. “You got quite the hold there.” He shook out his hand. 

“Indeed,” Annika responded as she rested her arm at her side once more. 

Kathryn took her position again, wrapping her fingers tightly around Annika’s bicep while she half-listened to Dennys. More than anything, she could feel Annika watching her sideways, and she hoped the blonde would play along for just a few minutes more. Just until she could get rid of Dennys. 

“No wonder we didn’t work out all those years ago! Of course!” He put his hands to his forehead. “That makes a lot of sense!” 

_Because that’s the only reason I wouldn’t want to go out with you!_ Kathryn smiled a little less kindly than usual and heard Annika hold back a little chuckle. She turned and looked up into the blue eyes beside her with a very small smirk. 

Dennys looked up from his hand, having missed most of the exchange. “Are you two serious?” 

“Yes, I believe so,” Annika replied before Kathryn had a chance to, “we’re married.” 

Kathryn took in a gasp she was glad Dennys had missed, but he was the only one who missed it. Annika’s arm twitched in her hand and she caught the little humored chuckle from her.

“I’ll say that’s serious! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you,” Kathryn responded to Dennys seriously.

“It’s getting late,” Dennys glanced at his watch. “It was very good to see you! And nice to meet you,” he nodded at Annika. “I better be off now.” 

Kathryn nodded as he hurried around them and joined the checkout line to purchase the fern he clutched to his stomach. Kathryn slipped both of her hands around Annika’s biceps and turned her so that Annika faced Dennys across the way. 

“He’s still there, right?” 

Annika glanced up and back, “Yes.” 

“Is he watching us?” 

“Yes, he keeps looking this way.” 

“Same old Dennys. Do you mind? Just until he leaves? He’s the human gnat. Even the smallest space, and he slips in to fly around your face.” Kathryn realized she still hadn't explained herself and she met the large blue eyes once more with an apologetic expression. “I’m really sorry about that, Annika. He was a pest in school and if he found out I was single--” 

“You’re single?” 

Kathryn felt warmth infiltrate her cheeks briefly. “I mean, I—” 

“It was my impression that we were married some time ago, so, you’re a cheater?” 

She couldn’t stop the full blown grin as she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness Annika is a good sport._ “Thanks for playing along.” 

“What good is a lesbian friend if they can’t help women who want to discourage men?” 

Kathryn was grateful that Annika didn’t seem to notice her wide-eyed surprise at the admission, nor the way her heart had dropped and cheeks splotched in pink. 

_Stop it,_ she admonished herself as she straightened her blouse and stood firmly upright.

She cleared her throat as she looked up at the blonde in front of her. “Well, thank you.” 

Annika nodded once and focused back on the checkout line. “He’s leaving now,” she quickly averted her attention to Kathryn before slowly eyeing the line. “I don’t see him.” 

Kathryn turned to find Dennys walking along the fence. She quickly grabbed a bundle of flowers and held them up to Annika’s nose. The blonde eyed her and seemed to realize she was putting on a show again. Annika locked eyes with her as she leaned into the bouquet and took a deep inhale of the flowers. Kathryn’s heart beat against her chest as a tendril of blonde hair fell from behind her ear and around the frame of her face. 

She was finally able to take a breath as she broke the trance and caught a glimpse of Dennys’ back disappearing into the crowd. She lowered the bundle and watched as Annika curled her blond tress behind her ear. 

_I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through those golden locks._

*****

“There’s one more place I’d like to show you,” Annika smiled as they stood on the Wharf. A cool sea breeze wafted through, catching Kathryn’s hair and drawing it away from her face. Annika’s heart skipped a beat as she ogled the blonde and red sparkles. 

“There’s more?!” Kathryn asked brightly. 

Annika leaned on her elbows as she looked out at the glittering bay water. “This is a little less touristy… And I’ve only shown you like three places. We could spend a week here and not be halfway through the best places in the city.” Her cheeks warmed as she thought about spending a week in the city with Kathryn. 

“So, what is this new mysterious place?” Kathryn asked. She knocked her lightly with an elbow. 

“It’s not a place you’ll find in the guide books.” 

Kathryn squinted a little, obviously trying to get a read on her. Being under her studious grey eyes didn’t quell the hammering of Annika’s heart. Finally, _thank god,_ the Headmistress acquiesced. 

“I trust you.” A lopsided grin followed, and Annika nearly burst at the seams. The headmistress’s charming, mischievous grin had a way of sending her insides somersaulting. 

“Where are we going?” the throaty voice inquired.

  
  


*****

  
  


_On second thought, maybe I should have pressed for more information_. 

Except for a passing mention of a place she once called ‘like-home,’ Annika hadn’t said much at all about their destination. It sounded innocent enough at the time. But as she stood beside the blonde on a trash-littered street on the outskirts of the city… sirens blared in the distance and the lack of the presence of any tourists was unsettling. Seemingly lightyears away from the comfort of a well-populated city only a few blocks west, Kathryn was less sure about accepting this invitation. 

Annika led them across a street and onto a field of dead grass and garbage. They reached the edge of a precipice that appeared almost out of nowhere. At a strict downward angle below them, some fifty feet down, lay a thick canopy of trees. 

She turned to Annika with a frown as they stood at the ledge. Quick to catch herself, Kathryn averted her eyes from the other woman’s prominent features, especially where she found Annika’s blouse pulled tight around her chest. 

“Well, you were certainly right. I doubt this is in the guidebooks.” She leaned toward the blonde with an amused grin, hoping it would cover her trepidation. 

“I know how it looks,” Annika responded seriously, “we can go back.” 

“No,” Kathryn retorted quickly, surprising herself. “I told you, I trust you.” 

Annika bowed her head once and took a step on the downward slope. She kept her body turned part way between the canopy below and Kathryn above her. She held out her hand and Kathryn eyed her for a long moment. The headmistress finally took the offered hand, accepting the assistance down the craggy hill. Annika’s firm but light grip drew nearly all of her attention, until she skittered over a protruding rock.

_Not the best day for heels._

As they reached the trees below, the sun began its quick and final descent for the day. The grey skies were backlit with a fine line of the orange sunset. When her heels made contact with level ground, she wondered how long it would be until Annika mentioned the use of a flashlight. It was times like these she was especially grateful she was a wizard--a little bit of safety in a world that suffered from frequent bouts of violence. 

“Just a bit further,” Annika promised again, from over her shoulder. 

_How many times has she said that now?_

With the very last bits of light disappearing around them, Kathryn focused on the darkening ground and crashed into Annika’s back. The tall blonde stumbled but Kathryn was able to slip her hands around her hips and pull her into an embrace to prevent the full tumble. 

“Are you all right?” Kathryn asked with concern at the same time Annika asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes,” Kathryn responded shortly and removed herself from around the blonde. “Is this some sort of initiation? Is this payback for that first night we went into the woods?” 

She waited for an answer as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around them. She found a large smile across Annika’s lips. The blonde lightly brushed her hand across Kathryn’s shoulder before standing beside her. 

“We have to wait here for just a few minutes.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead. “All right…” 

They stood side by side in the darkness of the dense forest of what Kathryn assumed was a park. She glanced at the woman standing beside her until she found the starburst scar below her right ear that captivated her attention. 

“Ready?” Annika asked quietly as she leaned forward a little. 

Kathryn shook her head and focused in front of them. She wasn’t sure _what_ to expect and she inconspicuously reached into the inner pocket of her coat. Her fingers gained purchase on the wand’s hilt just as the entire area around them began to sparkle. String lights. All different colors, some amber, some blue or purple or red. Strands upon strands slowly flickered on until the entire area was lit in the soft, warm hues. 

Kathryn’s mouth opened without her accord as she took in the magical park. The lights went on in every direction, hundreds if not thousands, and she remembered a time from her childhood. She and her sister pretended to be fairies in their garden. The same kind of string lights lined a large oak tree that they’d spent more than one night sleeping beneath in a thick canvas tent.

She wrapped her fingers around Annika’s bicep to anchor herself as she gazed around them. “What is this?” She asked in awe.

Not hearing an answer, she slowly turned to the woman beside her and found her quietly studying her. “Come on,” Annika smiled. 

Kathryn allowed her to direct them to the east, Annika’s hand securing itself over her own on her arm as they strolled forward.

  
  


Another five minutes climbing through brush and suddenly they had emerged out of the grove of trees. Kathryn’s mouth hung open once again as she came across a small tent village. Far above, an overpass loomed in smog-streaked cement. But below it, a small community thrived. Various forms of shelter lined a partial cement arch. 

Fires licked at the insides of two low trash bins where two groups had pitched themselves for warmth. Most sat on the ground on torn blankets and clothing, while some sat in lawn chairs that had seen better days.

“What is this?” Kathryn asked quietly. 

“Home.” 

Annika slipped away from her and strode toward the nearest fire. Three different people around the fire were up and hugging her before she’d even made it to them. Kathryn looked down at her attire and once again felt dressed completely wrong. 

“This is Gregory,” Annika smiled as Kathryn approached the group carefully. Many voices stilled as the fire illuminated her in a clearer light. 

“Hello,” Kathryn responded, holding out her hand. 

Gregory was a thin, wiry old man with grey and white whiskers that popped against his dark skin. He carefully handed his rolled cigarette to the heavy set white woman beside him as he rose from his seat, an old and many times over repaired lawn chair. 

“Gregory,” he said as he clasped her hand. 

She shook firmly as she looked into his eyes. “Kathryn.” 

After a long moment of his large, prodding, glassy eyes, he smiled warmly and turned to the rest with his arms up in the air. “Someone go find our guest a chair!”

Kathryn was startled to find two young children, no older than twelve, launch themselves up and race off toward the tents. Gregory was handed back his rollie and he turned to Annika once more. “Let’s take a look at you.” 

She smiled and turned about once. 

“You’re mighty thin!” His gravelly voice and jovial energy were a contradiction that made him quite interesting, if not charming.

“Look who’s talking, pops,” Annika poked back. 

The old man waved her off. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he stood a bit hunched over. 

Annika gently prodded him back to his seat. “Giving a tour of our city.” 

“Ha!” He barked a loud laugh that woke one of the people nodding off around the fire. “How do you know each other?” He asked, looking between her and Kathryn. 

“Oh, Kathryn is my… my…” 

“Friend,” Kathryn smiled kindly. “Although for a brief period this afternoon, Annika here was my wife.” 

Gregory’s eyes bulged and he laughed and coughed at Annika’s startled expression. “Not wasting time I see!” 

“It’s not like that,” Annika defended with a smile. “I swear!” 

“You always did like redheads!” Gregory laughed and coughed some more. 

Kathryn smiled demurely as she caught the deep blush that rose to Annika’s cheeks. 

“This is why people say you shouldn’t go home!” Annika laughed freely as she nudged Gregory. 

The rest of the people drifted away as Kathryn watched her. Tunnel vision took over as the blonde laughed. The large, beautiful smile coupled with her sparkling aura, and the scars on her face only seemed to enhance her beauty. 

The sudden surge of emotion opened up a floodgate and the familiar twitch in her right hand started up. The inevitable memory followed. Mark. And then her father. She hadn’t seen them recovered, but the image of them frozen in terrified positions in the ice water was no less vivid. Floating lifelessly in the inescapable chamber that drowned them, their lungs filling with overwhelmingly cold liquid. 

“Kathryn?” 

She looked away from the fire and found Annika holding a chair beside her. The two children were back and laying beside, who Kathryn hoped were, their guardians. 

“Thank you,” she quietly croaked. 

She sat down carefully as Annika kneeled on the ground between her and Gregory. She leaned in toward Kathryn. “Do you need to go?” 

Kathryn gazed at her a moment, tampering the need to stroke Annika’s cheek. “No.” 

She saw the emotions go through Annika’s eyes, though she wasn’t sure about all of them. _Was that fear? Or disappointment? And then, what? Elation?_

“I think it’s bedtime,” Gregory chimed in. The kids dozing around the fire rose carefully. 

“You mind?” Annika asked. 

Kathryn wasn’t sure what she was asking. 

“I’ll just be a few minutes.” 

_Right. Of course. What did I expect?_ “Of course.” 

Annika smiled as she waved the kids to follow her. 

Everyone around the fire chatted quietly with one another, a few quiet chuckles permeating the cool air swirling through them. The chill rose up Kathryn’s arms despite her coat, but the temperature was far from her mind. Annika stood a few yards away, chatting more openly and vibrantly than she’d ever seen the blonde. Her smile lit the dim night. Annika kneeled on the cold ground and told the two younger kids something that made them erupt in laughter. 

“She’s special, i’n’t she.” 

Kathryn realized she’d been openly gazing at the blonde and looked down at her hands in her lap. She calmed her heart before looking up under her eyelashes at Gregory seated to her left. His large smile was far too knowing than she preferred. 

He let out a raspy chuckle that caused a thick, smokers cough to rise to the surface. On cue, the woman to his left handed him another rolled cigarette and he lit it with a slightly shaking hand. 

“Don’t you think?” He glanced at Kathryn. 

“Of course.” 

“We weren’t always a tent community.” 

Kathryn cocked her head as she listened to the old man. 

“None’a us thought much about being a _family_ until Annik came along.” 

A woman in the group with sandy hair and a pockmarked face laughed. “Those early days!” 

Kathryn glanced around the fire and found most of the older adults with warm smiles and distant looks. 

“How did things change?” She asked. 

“Ah. Annik. She wanted a family,” he chuckled kindly, “and decided we were it!” 

Kathryn frowned slightly to herself. “If you don’t mind me asking--” 

He let out smoke while he spoke, “I was a teacher for a number of years.” 

“A teacher?” 

“Unanticipated?” 

“A bit, yes.” 

“Bah! A few bad decisions led to a few more. That’s all there is to it.” 

She found that to be highly unlikely, but nevertheless accepted his answer as the definitive word. 

“How do you really know each other?” He passed his cigarette back to the woman on his other side. 

Kathryn noticed a few people lean in to listen and she briefly wondered if Annika didn’t want them to know. But she wanted Gregory to know, he seemed like a proud father type. 

“I hired her as a professor.” 

“Grade school?” 

“Yes, though she mostly teaches the older students and a few of the gifted younger ones.” 

The large all-encompassing glee on Gregory’s face made Kathryn’s heart clutch. That was the look her father had when he was proud of her. The day she caught her first mackerel, 16.8 inches. He’d been so proud, taking her picture and bragging to his friends when they came over for poker night. _“Damn right, Katie’s got ocean in her blood!”_ A group of Navy Admirals, they’d patted her roughly on the shoulder and nodded, clearly impressed by her catch.

“She’s meant for great things,” Gregory said in his gravelly voice. 

Kathryn glanced around her to look for the blonde and couldn’t find her. 

“She went up to her alcove.” 

Some of the others around the fire dozed. “Pardon?” Kathryn asked quietly.

“Her alcove. That’s what she calls it.” He glanced toward two once-green tents, some of its holes covered in duct tape and other holes simply tied off. “Go past there, then wrap around to your left. Walk up the hill. You’ll find her.” 

Kathryn suddenly felt uncomfortable, suspicious even, about the situation. But these people were Annika’s family. She wouldn’t feed into her own biases. 

“Thank you,” she touched Gregory’s shoulder gently as she moved around him. 

She walked along the short path to the tents. As the wind caught one of the flaps, she could see that inside a couple children slept under old, worn sleeping bags and large coats. 

Then she was passing the tents, and wrapped around the wall as she was directed. A dirt hill led upward and she followed it along. She went ten feet before reaching the edge of a precipice. Hidden from below, the view allowed one to take in everything. The camp, the fires, the city far in the distance. A couple freeways, closer. The lights of the park. A large tree sat right at the edge and she quietly made her way closer to it. 

“Annika?” she called quietly into the cool air. 

“Here,” came a response. Kathryn inched toward the tree, stepping precariously between the trunk of the tree and the edge. A bit of dirt shifted under her foot and she found Annika’s hand clasped firmly on her arm. 

Kathryn allowed herself to be pulled forward. The tree had a six feet by six feet indentation. ‘Alcove’ was the perfect word for it. 

Kathryn tried not to crowd Annika standing inside the tree beside her in the tight space but she couldn’t help but look up at the blonde with a lopsided smile. 

“Gregory said this is your alcove.” 

The blonde eyed her briefly before looking out at the view. “It’s not your boulder among the stars,” she smiled, “but it’s where I spent a lot of time dreaming.” 

“If I’m intruding…” 

“No,” Annika interjected quickly and softly. “I’m glad you’re—here.” 

The air hung thickly between them and Kathryn found her heart beating loudly in her chest. If Annika heard it, she didn’t show it. 

“Well,” Kathryn rasped in a hushed voice, “I’ll have to show you my home sometime.” 

Annika turned to her, looking closely back and forth into her eyes. 

“It’s only fair,” Kathryn continued, “You’ve shown me yours.” A widening smile graced the blonde's features and lit her entire face before she turned to look out again. 

“Deal.” 

Kathryn took a deep breath and tried to relax against the bark while her arm pressed into Annika’s side. She closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the warmth against her and the soft aroma of oak and apricot. _How long could I be here like this, with her? Perhaps a millennia._

A grumble beside her broke the nightly sounds and made her open her eyes and turn to the blonde who was wincing. “I guess I’m a little hungry.” 

Kathryn barked a laugh and then shook her head, “Let’s go get something to eat. On me. Please?” 

Annika hesitated at first, but finally nodded as her stomach grumbled again.

“Come on,” Kathryn laughed once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. Thank you for hanging in there, reading and reviewing. Thank you to my alpha and betas as well. <3 This is a labor of love project, and I'm so glad it's providing some entertainment! <3

“--Thurgar.” 

Icheb shot up into a sitting position on his bed in the dorm room while the six other boys snored in their own. He frowned into the darkness, sure that he’d just woken himself from a horrible nightmare. But as he opened his eyes beyond thin slits, he could make out a figure at the foot of his bed. 

A black cloak. 

He let out a frightened curse as he looked up and found Professor Tuvok’s face screwed to the top of the figure. 

“Mr. Thurgar. Get up,” he worded clearly, apparently not all that concerned about the others in the room. “Get dressed and come downstairs.” 

“Right now?” Icheb scratched his head and then tried to flatten some of his black hair that was sticking straight out in the back. 

The professor amusedly stared back for a moment before thwacking his robes as he moved out of the room. Icheb listened for his footsteps and found only utter silence. He flipped open the covers of the warm bed, instantly missing them as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. 

_ This is totally normal. This is totally normal. He will not kill me.  _

Icheb repeated his inner mantra as he tossed on his clothes, a pair of black pants, and a powder blue shirt. He repeated the mantra again when he met the brooding professor in the common room, and again as he followed him down the dim corridors of the main building.

Moonlight shone through the tall windows and illuminated the grounds outside. He was drawn to the grey and black smoke still lingering from the fires earlier that day, and as the wind shifted, so did the thick smoke and the moonlight along with it. Eight hours had come and gone quickly, and the panic that had stricken the school and put everything briefly into chaos had shifted into absolute stillness. 

A pang of sadness ached in his chest as he continued down the second corridor. For the first time, he noticed cobwebs far up in the corner nooks of the corridor, an occasional insect skittering across the windowsill, just like the chill down his back. 

Near the end of the fourth corridor, a few quiet voices echoed softly around him and he curiously tried to see around Professor Tuvok. Though the professor had a tall, slim frame, he seemed to take up more room when he needed to. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kathryn,” a familiar voice said harshly in the quiet hall. 

“Enough! We’ll discuss this later.” 

Icheb gulped at the rough, grim inflection in the Headmistress’s voice. She sounded raspier than he recalled her being, and wondered if she’d been arguing like this since the events in the arena.

“Headmistress,” Professor Tuvok announced softly. Icheb was taken aback by the softness in his voice.  _ Maybe this is how he manipulates everyone… _

Tuvok snapped his finger toward Icheb and he jumped before coming around to the semi-circle. Headmistress Janeway stood by her office door with her hands on her hips and her hair a bit more disheveled than he was accustomed to. To her left stood Professor Chakotay, who looked considerably more agitated than Icheb had seen him. His cheeks were flushed and he had a fixed glare set squarely on Professor Tuvok. 

“Icheb,” the Headmistress said. She glanced between her two teachers and Icheb wondered if she could feel the intensity pulled taut between the two men. 

“Yes,” his voice cracked. 

Finally, she turned to him with a softening smile. She waved her hand over. “Come on, let’s have a chat,” she let out a breath. “And maybe something warm to drink?” 

He nodded and carefully crossed the space between the two professors. He hoped the professors wouldn’t be joining them in her office, and sighed with relief when the door was shut. Grateful to be away from the professors, he was even more appreciative of the soft firelight and the warmth from the crackling fire.  _ Two fires in one day,  _ he mused,  _ and two very different kinds. _

“What would you like to drink?” the Headmistress asked a little hoarsely. 

“Huh?” 

She smiled kindly. “Sit down, relax, Icheb. I know it’s late. I’m tired, too. How about some cider?” 

He nodded and only a few moments later she’d placed a mug of the spiced drink on the table in front of him while she crossed over to a black velvet wing chair. A quiet sigh came from the Headmistress as she relaxed and sipped her coffee in a tall metal mug. 

“Icheb, how are you doing?” Her voice was low and quiet.

He took a tentative sip of the cider, his hand shaking a little from nervousness. He’d met with her many times before, but not like this. “I’m fine, Headmistress.” 

“I’m sorry it’s late, but it is important that I speak with you. Okay?” 

He nodded. “Is Professor Hansen all right?” 

A slow, slightly sad smile grew across the Headmistress’s mouth. “She’ll be okay. It’ll take some time for her to get up and moving, but the doctor assures me that she’ll recover just fine.” 

Icheb let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m really glad.” 

“Me, too.” She raised the metal mug to her lips and took a big swallow. “As I’m sure you understand, I’ve been collecting eyewitness accounts of the incidents that happened today, or rather,” she checked the clock on the mantle, “yesterday.” 

He nodded, setting the mug on his knees and wrapped his hands around the warmth of the ceramic.

“I understand that you were nearby the east pitch, by the tower that collapsed?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Can you tell me what you saw?” 

“Um,” he bought himself some time by taking a couple small sips of the spiced cider. 

“Icheb?” 

He refused to look at her, letting his lips burn as he drank down the steaming liquid. 

“Icheb.” 

Setting down the drink on the table, he leaned back against the soft, square red cushions of the couch. He pressed both of his feet into the hardwood floor just to feel its sturdiness beneath him. After a small gulp of air, he looked up and met the Headmistress head-on. 

She quickly set her metal mug on the floor beside her chair. “Icheb, I want you to know that you won’t get into any trouble. Whatever you tell me will be between just us, if I can help it.” She let out a short, frustrated breath, mostly at herself, it seemed. Her voice quiet, she looked at her own hands as she spoke. “I hope you know that you can trust me.”

“What...” He cleared his throat. “What if I saw someone else… do something?” He watched her carefully, not a bit surprised that she remained neutral and unassuming. 

“Well,” she considered, “I suppose it would depend on what you saw, but unless you saw who started the fires, or someone hurting someone else, I can’t imagine there would be any need for me to share that information. And Icheb, even if I did need to share a piece of information here or there, it would only be with the necessary colleagues.” 

“Like the ministry?” he asked haltingly.

Kathryn smiled. “I do not report to the Ministry, Icheb. If anything, they report to me.” 

Icheb smiled at her over exaggerated gleam and she barked a laugh before scooping up her coffee once more.    
  


“Really, Icheb. I don’t work for them. They’re here,” she clenched her teeth down, “for our protection. But! They are guests on  _ my _ campus.”

Icheb chuckled and then embarrassed by it, his ears ran hot momentarily. He reached for the cooled cider and took a few more sips. He sighed as he leaned back once more, well aware of the Headmistress’s patience with him, and thankful that it was she who ran Hogwarts. 

“I was underneath the tower across from the one that collapsed. Professor Hansen and I were near the area when it caught fire after the explosion. I directed some students from around the closer tower.” 

“As I understand it, you did a lot more than ‘direct’ some students.” 

Icheb pressed his chin into his chest, unfamiliar and uncomfortable with this particular type of praise. He listened to the Headmistress’s small chuckle. 

“Please continue,” she encouraged.

“It was bad. I don’t remember everything. It happened so fast.” 

“That’s all right,” she smiled, “just tell me what comes to mind. Even little details can be helpful.” 

He wrapped his fingers along the edge of the seat of the couch on either side of him, his elbows poking out like an awkward boy version of a thestral. 

“Something snapped. And I looked up,” he closed his eyes. “Professor Hansen was on the top of the tower, but she was… she was climbing over the banister. And… and she looked… I think she was burning.” He opened his eyes once more, wanting to banish the memory of the professor, her back smoking from the fire that had scorched and burned her.

The Headmistress nodded solemnly. “And then what happened?” 

Her rough but gentle voice soaked into his lungs and he felt the surge of confidence it brought with it.  _ Just get it out.  _ “She fell.”  _...sort of. _

He continued, “and I heard her, or someone, yell. And then I think it was Professor Torres who was headed toward Professor Hansen, but she was too far. I thought… well, I thought the professor would… die.” 

“But she didn’t.” 

He shook his head. 

“B’Elanna was able to break some of her fall,” the Headmistress said as she jotted down a note in a book tucked between her and the chair that he hadn’t noticed. 

“No, Headmistress. Professor Torres  _ was  _ too late.” 

“What do you mean, Icheb?” She sat at the edge of her chair, and a small frown formed on her forehead. 

“I saw her. Professor Hansen… she stopped. I mean, she just  _ stopped. _ ” He glanced up and found the Headmistress’s confounded expression. “She stopped before she hit the ground. And then she started… flying.” He chuckled at the ridiculous statement, but he didn’t find it even a little humorous. “She started flying upwards. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“I would imagine it would be like a hover. The way one might move a carafe from one side of the room to another.” 

“No,” Icheb scoffed. “She was… glowing. She looked like a…!” It finally dawned on him what he thought she looked like and he tilted his head, staring off into nothing.  _ It doesn’t make sense. She can’t be, because it’s not possible. Unless, unless she isn’t real? But that didn’t make sense either-- _

“Icheb?” Kathryn rose from her chair and came around to the couch. 

She gave him a wide berth as she gently touched his shoulder and perched on the edge of the couch. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look her in the eye. 

“What is it?” she whispered.

“Headmistress, she looked like a patronus. A levitating, human patronus.” He caught the briefly frightened reaction and the sharp intake of breath on her part. A silence filled the room for long moments as he watched her. 

“Are you sure that’s what you saw, Icheb?” 

He nodded. “What does that mean?” 

The Headmistress took an obvious breath and then removed herself from the couch. She wandered over to the fire and pressed her hands to the warm stone slab above the hearth. “I’m not sure.” 

She kept her back to him but he was suddenly brimming with questions, all coming at him at once. “But, is that something people can do? I know you can hover, and use a broom, but I didn’t think it was possible to,” he lowered his voice instinctively, “fly! It must have been a spell, or a hex or something… but, Naomi said that there was no magic in the area…” he spoke to himself as he eyed the mug of cider absentmindedly. 

“If no one could use magic… but Professor Torres did. So it’s possible! Isn’t it?” He waited a long minute until the Headmistress turned around. 

She ran her hand along her blouse to straighten it out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

He knew he was speaking to the Headmistress once again, not the person he’d never met before this evening, the one who looked frightened only moments ago. 

“I’m sure you’re right, Icheb.” Her voice was back to its usual command. “That being said, I think it would be best if we kept this piece of information to ourselves. I’m sure it was a spell or a hex, but until I can figure out who or why this happened… I don’t want anyone else to get hurt, and right now I’m not certain who would do this.” 

_ I have a guess. He pulled me out of bed this evening.  _

“I need you to keep this only between us, Icheb. Can you do that?” 

He nodded seriously. It was obvious that whoever did this to the professor was unknown, even to the Headmistress. Maybe the professor had been helped by someone, or maybe she had been hexed. It didn’t matter until they found out who would, or could, do this sort of thing. 

“I mean no one, Icheb.” She crossed the room and sat beside him once more. “Not even Ann--Professor Hansen.” 

“Why?” he asked with a tilt to his head.

“After an ordeal like that, what she’s gone through, she may not remember it. I don’t want to scare her.” 

He nodded, that was reasonable. “And the logbook?” 

“Hm?” She crossed the room and grabbed her coffee and notes. 

“Do you want me to keep working on the logbook?” 

“Sure,” she said as she walked up toward her desk. She stopped mid-step and turned back to him. “Go get some rest.” 

He nodded and slipped out of the office. Relieved to find an empty corridor, he made his way back to his dorm. 

*****

  
  


Icheb wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled toward the warm fire in the common room. He waved his hands in front of the flames to increase the blood flow to his fingers once more. A bit of a chill jerked his body and he breathed hot air into his palms. 

“Icheb!” 

He startled as he caught a glimpse of Naomi across the room. There were still only a few students in the common room, the early birds, who he thought he should get to know at some point, since they were the typical group in the mornings. 

“What happened?!” She snapped in a low voice tinged with worry.

“What?” He asked in a bit of a daze as Naomi pulled in close to him.

“Ike!” Naomi grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him over to the tall window closeby. He glanced around at the other Gryffindors, but none seemed to take much notice. 

“Hey!” Naomi said slightly louder. 

Two students Icheb didn’t recognize turned toward them and whispered to each other. He snapped out of his daze immediately and met Naomi’s bright blue irises. 

“Well?” She tapped her foot.

He quieted his voice considerably. “I’m not supposed to say.” As she released his shirt he tried to smooth it down by tugging on the ends. 

They both glanced around the room once more, and she lowered her voice further. “I know something’s going on, Ike. What is it? It has to do with Professor Hansen, doesn’t it.” 

“Sort of,” he replied quietly. 

“Okay… so…” 

The Headmistress’s words swam in his mind. There were so many reasons not to… but he had more questions than he did answers. And this was Naomi, the girl who had his back in every situation they’d come across. Still, there was a matter of her safety. “I saw something.” 

“That’s… vague. What did you see?” Naomi’s head tilted to the side. 

He gulped loudly in the stale, airless room. 

She gently wrapped her hand over his. “You can trust me, Ike.” 

He let out a deep breath. “I saw something that... isn’t possible.”

  
  


****

“I don’t think we should do this,” Icheb pleaded quietly by their window in the common room. A week had come and gone and the school had gone nearly back to order. Though Neelix was enthusiastic, even simply reading some of the planned material Professor Hansen had previously prepared appeared to be a struggle for him. But it would do until the professor was back on her feet. Icheb hoped it would be soon.  _ Astronomy’s not for everyone. Too much math. _

“No. We’ve delayed this two times now. We’re going.” 

Outside, the grey skies and light drizzle of rain only added to the chill he couldn’t seem to shake. He clenched his teeth as he spoke. “How exactly do you propose we get through there?” He nodded toward the outskirts of the campus below where Ministry officials stood around in pairs. 

“What are they even doing?” Naomi whispered. Her attention was glued to the three pairs of men and women in dark-colored suits they could make out from their position. It was no secret the entire campus had similar outposts around the perimeter. “They’re just standing there.” 

Icheb shook his head. “We can’t do this, Naomi. We’ll get caught.” He leaned in again as a couple students sat on the couch by the fire, near enough to their location to overhear if he spoke much louder. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything. If the Headmistress finds out…” 

“What?” Naomi turned to him with the sly curiosity of a cat. “What would happen?” 

“I don’t… she… I can’t get expelled,” he said through his teeth. A black-haired girl on the couch turned back to glance at them before returning to her open book. 

He let out a hot breath that fogged a small spot on the window for a brief moment. In the next moment, his breath was sucked quickly down his throat as Naomi’s hand slipped around his and gently squeezed. 

He remained ramrod straight as she leaned toward him, looking over his shoulder so she could speak directly into his ear. “Trust me, Ike. I have a plan.” She pulled back and waited with a subtle plea in her eyes. 

“Oh-kay,” he responded in a daze. 

A huge smile lit her entire face and he snapped his mouth shut with the hope that she hadn’t noticed his enamored display. 

“Come on.” 

“Wait, what? Now?” 

She was already across the room and stepping out of the portrait-made-door portal. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried after her. Slipping on a slick spot on the floor, he caught himself before meeting the ground face first. He glanced around him as he crossed through the doorway, glad to find that no one seemed to notice. 

Icheb wore a semi-permanent revolted grimace at the entrance of the six foot tall tunnel. The descent down the eight various staircases was one thing, but now they stood in the grimey bowels of the school where water lined the floors and the dank smell of sewage filled the air.

“Where does  _ this  _ go?”

“Come on! Don’t be a baby.” Naomi consulted her handmade map once more before folding it up and stuffing it in her back pocket. “It’s just a---minute walk.” 

He didn’t catch the word she said as he followed behind her. “It’s a what walk?” 

“A thirty minute walk.” 

“What?!” He froze in place. “Again, in  _ this _ ? It smells like something died down here.” He realized that Naomi was getting further ahead by the moment and his feet splashed as he ran to catch up. 

“Lumos,” she said quietly and her wand lit at the end. She led, holding it out in front of them.  _ I’ve got to master that one,  _ Icheb thought. 

“How did you even know about this?” He asked as he tried to ignore the squeaking of rats echoing around them.

“I do know things, you know.” 

“You know everything.” He ran into the back of her and quickly caught himself once more from falling. “What’s wrong?” 

“You jinxed us.” She nodded upward and he saw her dilemma. “Left or right?” 

“You’re asking me?” Icheb asked in a sarcastic shock. 

She nodded. “So much for knowing everything. Which way?” 

“I don’t know. You pick.” 

“Well, if we’re actually facing north,” she closed her eyes and held her hands up while she visualized the grounds. “We’d be facing the astronomy building, and Hogsmeade would be…” 

Icheb waited silently with his eyebrows high on his forehead. 

“That way,” she moved forward and took the left tunnel. He fell in step behind her. 

“You should be an explorer or something.” 

She looked back over her shoulder and gave him the crooked, brazen smile they both knew came from the Headmistress. 

As a dim light appeared in the distance, they continued down the east tunnel. He was grateful for the brief whiffs of cool, fresh air after thirty minutes of experiencing the hot burn of sewage gas in his nostrils. 

“Nox,” Naomi said aloud and the light from her wand extinguished. She slipped it into her pocket before they got too close to the large, open exit. She held up her arm out in front of Icheb to block him. Placing a finger to her lips she quietly allowed them to move forward. They crept along, listening for any sounds outside. Icheb slipped on a bit of moss near the front and Naomi caught him before he tumbled. They froze to listen for anyone being alerted to their presence. 

They squinted their eyes against the brightness outside as they stood just inside the mouth of the tunnel to let their eyes adjust. The glare of sharp white light slowly dimmed until they could once again make out the grey skies and the small bog they stood in. Brown and green reeds covered the immediate area but Icheb was more concerned about the mud that suctioned his shoes. 

He headed toward the tall grass and slid along to wipe the mud from his soles. He’d barely looked up and around them before Naomi called as she took off. 

“Come on! I know where we are!” 

Icheb hurried to catch up. How she managed to be so coordinated was beyond him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Icheb eyed the hanging, creaking sign as it swayed in the chilly breeze,  _ Hargrove’s Books, Brooms, Brains and Bargains.  _ Rather small looking on the outside, he was surprised to step through the dim, wooden entryway and into a large room. The musky scent of books wafted around them and his eyebrows raised as he took in the massive selection of unorganized odds and ends. Jars of, what he hoped were fake brains, were haphazardly placed on shelves with books that were upside down or left open with their pages bristling in the small movement of air from the opened door. 

Four soft lights illuminated the room in an orangey glow that made it feel warm and familiar, though Icheb knew for a fact he’d never been anywhere quite like it. Row upon row of high shelves lined the room, some bookcases straight and sturdy while others leaned heavily to one side as if they’d been unable to bear the weight.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Naomi elbowed him with a grin. 

“Um…” He didn’t get to finish before the clerk snuck up on them. A wiry, white haired  _ person-- _ he couldn’t figure out if they were male or female--hobbled silently in front of them. 

“Yes?” the clerk creaked. 

“Hi!” Naomi gave her award-winning smile. “We’re looking for some information.” 

“Mh,” the clerk grumbled and waved for them to follow with two gnarly branches for fingers, knots and all.

They reached the other end of the store and the clerk bumped into a couple stacks of books around the counter, and then slid a pile of junk away so they could speak. Icheb and Naomi leaned forward against the cobwebbed glass of the display case and looked up to meet the clerks cloudy-eyed stare. 

Naomi cleared her throat and Icheb realized he was staring. He turned to Naomi and waited, just as the clerk did. 

“We’re looking for something kind of…” she leaned in, lowering her voice, “sensitive.” 

Icheb looked around them to make sure they were in fact alone before nodding. He whispered even quieter, “It’s about Borg’s Hollow.” 

The clerk’s eyes seemed to clear of their cloudiness a little before the opaque swirls of white returned. When he... or she, Icheb still couldn’t tell... remained still, he wondered if they’d broken some unwritten rule. It was no secret that the older people didn’t like speaking of the war. 

“We wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.” He took a breath as the clerk nodded once and removed themself from behind the counter. 

“Come.” 

Naomi gave Icheb a thumbs up as they walked around the counter and followed the clerk out of a short, fat, crooked doorway. They walked up a narrow staircase that wrapped around in a wide arc. Layers of dust covered all the surfaces except the center of each stair, possibly the only used portion of the brittle room. Two stairs creaked especially loud as Icheb followed last but after seeing a spider on the dusty railing, he decided he’d rather twist an ankle. 

Fifteen steps later, the curving staircase deposited them at the end of a corridor. Five doors lined the hall, and the clerk waved them over to the third door with green paint that had chipped away to reveal black. It creaked as it came to a stop against dilapidated green wallpaper. Icheb entered first, looking around the small room to find one table, four chairs, no windows and a fairly sparse bookshelf. 

He jumped as the door clicked behind them but Naomi was already off toward the bookshelf. 

“What is this place?” He asked more to himself, since Naomi was already immersed in the hand-bound books. 

He wandered over to her and examined the lax selection. Leather bindings had no titles on the front, back, or spines. He flipped through a couple, some with feather-light pages, others thick bamboo sheets, to find handwritten accounts, logs, and other lists that made little sense to him. 

“What are we looking for exactly?” He asked as he slipped a book back in place with a frustrated sigh. 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” 

“Will I?” 

“Shh, we’ve gotta read these as fast as we can.” 

“What? Why?” 

“We only get two hours.” 

“How do you know that?” Icheb frowned as he turned to her. “There wasn’t a sign or anything. And that clerk was  _ not  _ talkative--” 

“Do you want me to explain every little thing or do you want to know about the Professor?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer as she grabbed a stack of books and carried them to the single table in the room. 

*****

“This is it!” 

Icheb jumped so far that he nearly slipped off his seat. His heart pounded in his ears and he realized that he’d nodded off.  _ Great student you are.  _

“Listen!” Naomi launched out of her seat and carried the book in one hand, using her other to underline where she was on the page. “‘There is only one known example of fleuganiamus to date. Although many have attempted to achieve fleuganiamus, all claims have been disproven or otherwise unable to be replicated, until the Dark War. It has been reported and verified through the Ministry of Magic,’” Naomi held up a finger as she read the passage carefully. “‘...as well as through hundreds of eyewitness accounts, that the first wizard to successfully cast fleuganiamus is the Dark Lord Voldemort.’” She snapped the book close and eyed Icheb with utter astonishment. 

“But--what is that?” 

Naomi frowned and he shook his head. “Flueg-flue-g--” 

“Fleuganiamus,” Naomi tossed her hands up toward the ceiling in exasperation. “It’s the spell for  _ flying! _ ” 

Icheb slid off his chair and wandered away from her. He paced a few times, his mind reeling from the implication. “It doesn’t make sense. The Dark Lord is dead for one, and for two, Professor Hansen is  _ not  _ the Dark Lord. She’s not even his child!” He turned toward Naomi again. 

“You said you saw her flying, Ike. Did you?” 

He swallowed a heavy breath and let it out slowly through his nostrils. “Yeah, I did. But I don’t believe she’s one of  _ them _ . She can’t be.” 

“Why? Because you  _ like _ her?” 

“What?” 

Naomi tossed the bulky book down on the tabletop with a heavy thud. “Just admit it, Ike. It’s okay if you like her. I know you’ve been hiding stuff from me. I’ve seen you writing in your journal, but like, you can’t deny that there is some sort of connection between the two. She is,” she lowered her voice, “ _ the  _ Seven of Nine.” 

Icheb was dumbfounded as he listened to the surprising information from his best friend.  _ Like Professor Hansen? Sure, but not like  _ that.  _ How could I possibly explain that she’s not a crush, but something much more. A hero, even. My hero. My hope for myself.  _

Naomi let out an exasperated sigh. “We should tell the Captain.” 

He spun around to face her. “No. We can’t!” 

“Ike, she needs to know. She trusts us. We have to tell her.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Well, that’s too bad! For all we know, the Professor is the one who tried killing everyone that day!”

“She wasn’t!” 

“You don’t know that!” Naomi snapped. 

He ran his hands through his hair before returning to the table and slumping down in his seat. “I want to know more before we go to the Headmistress. Give me some time?” 

Naomi regarded him, obviously disappointed by the way she faintly shook her head. “Fine. But Ike, don’t expect too much, okay?” 

He nodded as they both rose. He eyed her and then quietly slipped a small book into his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder. The door exploded open and the spindly clerk pointed them out of the room. 

“Two hour limit,” Naomi whispered as she ran her hand along his arm. 

It was a mystery what sent the shiver that ran through him.  _ Everything _ , he considered,  _ all of it.  _

*****

How she had managed to convince him to stop at the pub in the middle of the day, when they ditched their classes, was beyond him. He blamed his absent mind for it. There was too much to do, learn and uncover to take part in idle chat. His hot chocolate sat near-full on the table in front of him. 

“Ready to go?” Naomi asked as she finished off her butterbeer, wiping her top lip with her sleeve. 

“You go ahead.” 

“What?” 

“I want to do something.” 

“What is it? I’ll come with you.” 

“No,” he spoke quietly, mainly into his lap, “I want to go alone. You go back.” 

“You don’t even know the Lumos spell. How’re you going to take the tunnel in the dark?” 

“I’ll get a flashlight or something.” 

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes as she yanked herself out from the chair. “Okay, Ike. See you later,  _ I guess _ .” 

He watched her file around the empty tables and out the front door of the small pub. Through the glass wrapped around the front of the place, he watched her stalk down the sidewalk and out of sight beyond the brick. 

After waiting a few minutes, he surreptitiously pulled the stolen pamphlet from his bag, along with a larger school book which he placed on the outside of it. If anyone was watching, they wouldn’t see the stolen material. 

He opened the cover carefully like he had the first time and brushed his fingers over the name scribbled in the top right hand corner.  _ Anni.  _ He turned the sheet of paper and found a number of tears along the spine. This small book had at one time been much thicker. He skimmed the other pages, looking over random notes that didn’t seem to mean much. Words were repeated in various sentences, like  _ regeneration,  _ while other notes listed numbers one through nine with nonsensical attributions. 

_ One: absolved; regeneration 45 finished; 920 after; unequivalent  _

He flipped through a stack of empty pages, nearly giving up before something caught his eye. He fingered through the sheets until he found the image that had stood out. There in the middle of all the empty pages was a rudimentary map. A simple layout with crude lines and indicators, but a clear map nonetheless of exactly what he had hoped. Borg’s Hollow. 

But getting there wouldn’t be so easy. It was at least four hundred miles away. A half hour trot through the tunnels to get to Hogsmeade had worn on him, let alone the distance of four hundred miles. 

He absentmindedly flipped through the pages as he thought.  _ If I can get a car… I could get better at using the broom, but that’ll take forever.  _ The fifth time strumming the pages with his thumb, he caught a glimpse of some more writing on the last page. He held the page up to his face, trying to read the slanted, messy writing. 

He turned the book around to make sure he was reading it the right direction, but even squinting didn’t make a difference. He let out an exasperated sigh and rested his forehead against the open book. 

_ Think, Icheb, think.  _ He bounced the book against his forehead gently but finally gave up and reached for his drink. A splash of the cold hot chocolate spread across the little book. 

“Crap!” No napkin nearby, he dragged his sleeve across the page to mop up the mess.

He was gone in a blink.

*****

Icheb gasped as he found himself standing twenty-five feet away from a decrepit, looming house. The blue paint had seen far better days, and nearly the entire left half looked scorched from a fire long past. All the window panes were half, or altogether destroyed on both floors. The two large windows on the top floor loomed down at Icheb with a gloomy tilt. 

The front garden matched its home--grey tinted weeds and sickly plants were overgrown and twisted around every bit of man-made material it could. The front steps of the home only survived because they were cobblestone, but the pathway leading to where Icheb stood hadn’t been as lucky. Gnarly tendrils crisscrossed along the path, making it look like a certain death trap. 

Icheb remained agape for long moments before he closed his mouth and looked around him quickly. “What--how--” He let out a sigh of relief when he realized his backpack had made the jump with him, having been caught around his ankle. He’d also kept both books in his possession, and quickly stuffed them into his backpack. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where he was. Numerous renditions of the Borg house had graced his presence, whether it was through art shows, or historical accounts. The Borg house was unmistakable.

His feet were heavy as he stood outside the gate.  _ I just need to be able to go in. I can do this.  _ The tickle of goosebumps ran up his arm and he eye his surroundings almost certain he would find someone watching him. If someone was there, he looked over his shoulder once more, he didn’t see them.

Gravel and dried up vines cracked under his boots as he walked up the pathway. 

*****

Icheb slowly opened his eyes. The blackness of unconsciousness began to clear as did the fuzziness around the edges of his vision.  _ I’m on my back. Where? What time is it?  _

The warm scent of fresh, home baked bread and heady mulled wine filled the air and drew him into a sitting position. His mind spun momentarily, but rubbing his eyes he was able to take in his surroundings.  _ A house. Warmth.  _ A golden glow from the stone hearth gave the quaint, English living room a homey feel.  _ A lot like the Headmistress’s office _ , Icheb thought with a little smirk. It hadn’t occurred to him to be worried about where he was or how he got there until a voice behind him announced its presence. 

“How are you feeling?” The oversweet voice held a rotten undertone. 

Icheb slowly turned around from his seat on the soft wood floor only to spring up and ram backward into the opposite wall. He felt all the blood drain from his extremities and flood to his essential organs in preparation of an attack.  _ It can’t be. _

The rather small, even cute, blonde woman sat comfortably on a well-worn green floral couch. A tambour frame with red material was perched on her knee as she waited with concern for his response. 

He was too terrified to speak, but as time slowly ticked on and he only saw true concern in the woman’s face, he began to wonder if he had misconstrued his situation. 

“Would you like something to drink?” 

He gulped as he recalled the tale they were told at the orphanage, about the evil witch who kindly offered treats to young children before promptly tossing them in the oven.  _ Get a hold of yourself,  _ he begged himself internally while all the red alert klaxons rang through his head. 

Icheb snapped his attention toward a door beyond the woman as he heard the gentle sound of children laughing together. The door suddenly opened, making him jump as two little girls came tumbling into the room. He was never good with age, but figured the little brunette haired girl was three or four, and the little blonde haired girl holding her hand must have been six or seven. 

They babbled about something to each other so quickly and in that child-speak way that he couldn’t really understand. But it was obvious what they were doing--the blonde girl was showing the other one how to dance, taking one of her hands and slinging the other around her waist. 

Icheb couldn’t help but watch, completely forgetting about the woman across from him. It wasn’t until the younger child spoke clearly enough for Icheb to understand that he once again lost his breath. He grabbed onto the top of the recliner he stood beside and plopped himself down onto the matching green floral material. His elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands, trying to will himself to wake up.

The blonde girl's voice reached his ears and he peeked out from his hands. She addressed her friend. In fact, she didn’t seem to notice that he was even there. 

“You just have to practice, Jory. It will get easier!” She spoke so optimistically it made Icheb smile sadly. 

“I dunno, Anni. I’ll never be that good.”

“Now girls,” the blonde woman across the room interjected, “what did we talk about?” The two girls stood beside each other nervously as they faced the woman. “We only address each other by our  _ real  _ designations, right?” 

The brunette girl didn’t speak but the older girl was quick to respond, “Of course, Mother. We apologize.” 

The woman smiled kindly, “Just try to avoid letting it happen again, all right? The Dark Lord wouldn’t be happy to hear you use the wrong designations. Six? Is that clear?” 

The brunette nodded quickly with her eyes glued to the floor. 

“Seven, why don’t you take her to the room. The Lord will be returning soon.” 

A sniffle came from the brunette girl and Icheb leapt to his feet. 

“You will not hurt them!” He bellowed as he stepped in front of the girls. 

“Yes, Mother,” Seven responded as if Icheb weren’t there. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Six said back. 

Icheb whirled around and knelt down. “You don’t have to do anything. We’re leaving right now.” He frowned as Seven reached out and wiped away a tear coming down Six’s cheek. 

“Do not resist,” Seven replied softly, “you must remain quiet and calm. It will be over quickly if you do that.” 

A stuttered breath wracked the brunette but she remained as steady as Seven, then nodded. She wrapped her arms around Seven tightly and the blonde girl returned the embrace. 

Icheb felt himself choke at the exchange in front of him. He knew without a doubt that nothing he was seeing was real.  _ Well, it’s real. I know it’s real. It’s just not happening  _ now _.  _

Six turned and went toward another door, disappearing behind it. Icheb returned his attention to the young Seven, unmistakable as Professor Hansen, although the girl had no scars on her face and she still seemed to have the innocence of any child, despite the way she spoke, or what she said. 

“Seven, come.” 

Icheb turned quickly from the door where the girl watched her friend exit. A small, silver hairpin lay on the clean, oriental carpet. He reached down, expecting his hand to go right through the object, but it was as solid as the ground beneath his feet. He picked it up and eyed it carefully.

“...That’s my girl. Off you go.” 

Icheb shifted and caught Seven giving the woman a hug before going off through a different doorway. He rose to his feet as he rammed the hairpin in his pocket. Keeping hold of it tightly, he turned around to address the woman on the couch. The one who’s identity he was now sure of. It was, without a doubt, Alice Quirke. 

The woman gave him another sweet, rotten smile before making a swoop with her hand. Instantly the room around him transformed. She was still the same distance from him, but now she was standing. The once warm room with worn furniture and an oddly domestic aura had become blackened by a fire. Much of the right wall was gone, leaving only jagged shards of wood. The hearth was the most intact, and he noted the scant remains of the oriental rug in its back corner. 

He carefully turned back to the blonde woman, his heart beating loudly and quickly in his throat. “Y-you’re her.” 

She cocked her head slightly, lifting an eyebrow in a similar way he’d seen Professor Hansen do. “Her?” 

_ Why did such a horrible person have such a cute voice ?  _ “Y-yeah.” 

“What do you want, Icheb?” She sounded irritated suddenly. 

He gulped at hearing his own name come from her lips. “I--” 

“You come to my home.” She gestured around the shambles of a house. “You intrude in my life. You do not ask for permission to be here.” She shrugged as if she were giving up. “State your purpose, boy.” 

“I-I--” he cleared his throat. Squeezing the hairpin tighter in his pocket, he tried to ban the tremble in his voice, “I was curious.” 

“...About?”

“The um…” 

“Do not lie to me, Icheb,” she growled. Taking two quick steps forward, she continued, “I would rather not use dark magic on you.” 

Her eyes reflected an equally dark glint to that of her magic, and it petrified him. “Um,” his voice quavered. “I was curious about Professor Hansen.” 

“Ah, Professor Hansen,” she instantly warmed as she wandered back near the hearth. “And what were you hoping to learn about my Anni?” 

He frowned to himself more than to her.  _ Anni. But she scolded the girls for using their real names. Doesn’t matter. You need to get out of here, Ike.  _ His breath started coming harder as he eyed the room and found only one exit that had not been blocked by debris. The one directly across the room, the one he’d have to push past Alice Quirke to get to. Another gulp. 

“What is your burning question about Anni, dear boy?” Alice honeyed as she played with a bit of blackened wood. 

“I don’t know,” he ran his hand through his unruly hair. “I just—wanted to know more about her.”  _ Just keep her talking. Just try to stay calm. Do what Naomi would do. What kind of idiot am I for doing this alone? Stupid, dumb— _

Alice snapped the piece of wood she played with and the crack echoed in the room. He knew she was quickly losing patience.  _ Say something!  _ His brain was rife with conflicting thoughts, of lies and truths and rumors, not only having to do with Professor Hansen, but his own, as well. The way he was left on the doorstep of the orphanage. The families that stopped in to shop for a child. He’d done everything he could to look and act and become exactly what they wanted. But none would take him. Some of his friends were adopted, others aged out. He didn’t have contact with any of them. 

Alice tsked. “I think you would’ve been a nice complement to our home, Icheb.” 

He shook the thoughts and turned to the woman who leaned on the stone mantle. “I mean, if the Master had been looking for wizard orphans. I have the feeling that you would’ve liked a home like this.” As she gestured around her, he eyed the shambled house.

“Obviously, before everything happened.” 

_ Everything. Everything? You mean the war!? The experiments? _

Anger and fearlessness culminated and he shot his words back at her. “I found a better home. And so has Professor Hansen.” 

A flash of rage crossed her features before she let out a sarcastic laugh. “Ha! Unlikely.” 

“Headmistress Ja—“ 

The small woman was standing mere inches from him in an instant, her hand wrapped around his neck, “Do  _ not  _ speak that name!” 

Icheb tried to hide his frown. He was surprised she didn’t seem to notice it.  _ Is she afraid? _

She released his throat and stretched her own neck as she moved back to her place beside the hearth. He waited for her to say something more, to look his way, to curse him. But she remained silent. 

“She saved me.” 

Alice Quirke snapped her attention to him but appeared to be somewhat satisfied that he had listened to her demand to not mention the Headmistress’s name.

“The Master and I were doing that years before she came around.” 

Icheb shrugged, supposing that was true to some degree, though ‘saving’ wouldn’t be the way he believed anyone would describe it, except maybe the Dark Lord and Alice Quirke. 

He worried more as the woman gave him a quite pitiful look across the room. “How is my little girl?” 

_ Far from little, unless one was taller than six feet.  _ “She nearly died—“ Icheb quickly put the pieces together. The fire, the way the Professor seemed to be unconscious when she began to float in the air, the bright white light… His mouth hung open for an instance before he snapped it shut.  _ But then… It was impossible that she’d tried to save the Professor. Alice was the second most inhumane wizard that ever existed. But attacking the school?  _ That  _ made sense.  _ He glared at Alice. “It was you. You were the one who attacked the school."

“You listen to me,  _ dear boy _ ,” she responded with a sneer, “I had  _ nothing _ to do with that. I will not take the blame for something I did not do!” Her voice softened and the sickly sweet voice returned, “Especially not in my own home.” 

He closed his jaw tightly as she waved her finger in his face. 

She turned away from him, growling, “This is what  _ she  _ does to them.” 

“What was that?” Icheb challenged in a powerful, deep voice. 

“You heard me, boy,” she snarled as she stood by the hearth. 

“You will not speak about my m-mentor like that. Ever.” His words were a punctuation to his statement. He took two steps forward, his shoulders squared and back straight. Only thirteen, he stood a good inch above Alice Quirke. 

“Dear boy,” she cooed, “foolish, dear boy. Do me a favor. Get out.” 

She thrust her hand out toward him, a good two feet away, and he felt the blast of energy strike him squarely in the chest before the blackness returned. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn walked beside Annika down a popular street in San Francisco. Restaurants lined both sides, the nightlife of the city nearly as active as the work day flow. Kathryn let out a deep breath in the dark cool night that provided her with some anonymity. She walked unhurriedly, only half paying attention to what was going on around them. Her hand softly swept against Annika’s and she enjoyed the sensation of warmth left in the wake. Neon, and pleasant orange lights glowed around them as they continued their stroll. People chatted around them, passing by or enjoying a meal out on a restaurant's patio. The occasional clink of glass marked the atmosphere alongside live music that poured out from the various local haunts. Only a few steps forward, they passed a french restaurant tactlessly spewing a subdued, instrumental rendition of “La Marseillaise” through ill-disguised speakers.

As they approached the corner of Main and 9th, Annika nodded toward the east, and they crossed over to the busier hub. As the crowds enjoyed their evening, Kathryn found herself being propelled against Annika again and again. Annoyed and giving up, she slipped her hands around Annika’s forearm as they walked. The feel of the muscled forearm under her hands was soft and warm, and she stroked the skin to indulge the fluttering in her stomach. With the cool breeze biting at her nose and cheeks, she held on more firmly, her cheeks tingling and her fingertips idly kneading the flesh. They passed another restaurant that doled out the scent of pimento and fresh sourdough. Despite the noise around them, when Kathryn’s stomach grumbled she looked up at Annika and found ice blue eyes watching her. 

The blonde’s lips curled into a small smile, to Kathryn’s dazed surprise. “You are hungry. We should find a place quickly.” 

Kathryn dipped her head with a languid smile. Over Annika’s shoulder, she happened to glance a blonde woman reach out and pull a brunette woman into a kiss. 

The reality of her situation flooded her mind instantaneously. What was she doing? She frowned deeply at herself as they continued forward at a quickened pace to find a suitable restaurant.  _ Let go of her right this instant.  _ Her grip tightened and she scowled at her own hands.  _ This is inappropriate. This is wrong.  _

She nearly started as Annika’s other hand gently pressed against hers, keeping her hands wrapped around her forearm. Kathryn let out a short breath and relinquished her last bits of control, letting the younger woman direct them. They turned another corner and found a calmer street. As the space around them freed up, Seven released Kathryn’s hands. She was relieved to find her hands then removing themselves from the woman’s forearm, though they seemed to ache in the absence. 

“How about here?” Annika asked as she stopped in front of an Italian restaurant. A large sign in the window advertised their semi-recent opening and a series of articles had been cut and pasted to the window beside it, nearly all praising the comforting, home-like atmosphere.

Kathryn nodded silently and opened the door for Annika. Following the tall woman inside, she let out a deep breath and tried to shake off her haze.  _ I’m just hungry.  _

*****

A charming rotund man sat them at a booth near the back. A quick perusal of the menu and Kathryn was ready to order. “Pinot grigio and the eggplant.” 

“Of course. And you, my lady?” the man turned to Annika sitting across from Kathryn. 

“The same.” 

“Very good.” He hurried off. 

Kathryn immediately wished he would return as the silence between them was punctured by the traditional, tinny accordion music coming quietly from hidden speakers. It was better than dead silence, but not by much.

She sighed with relief when the server was back, two glasses of wine and two glasses of ice water. Before she could even utter a thank you he was already off again. She took a good gulp of the wine, avoiding Annika’s gaze. 

“May I ask you a question?” 

Kathryn took a measured breath. “Sure.” She met the gaze across the table, instantly regretting it. The captivating sky blue irises and fine features were as alluring as the scars marring her face. The deep one around her left eye, that ran down and slightly around, impelled Kathryn to touch the lifted skin, but she gripped her wine glass tightly to avoid the impulse. The other, the starburst-like scar at the top of her jaw on the right, begged for its own tender attention. Sure she was staring—and caught, quickly averted her eyes. The very last thing she wanted was for Annika to think she was being ogled for the wrong reasons. ‘ _ Wrong reasons’?  _ She didn’t want to think about it any more. 

Annika ran her fingers around the rim of her glass, a faint rosy color tinting her cheeks.  _ Is she blushing?  _ Kathryn wondered. Annika smiled shyly. It pulled at Kathryn’s heart, a prickling heat pervading her abdomen. 

“Dennys?” 

Kathryn smiled widely, tossing her head back with a bark of laughter. Raising her eyebrows, she amusedly eyed the blonde. “Yes?” 

“I know there’s a story there.” Her dinner companion looked across the table at her with a cocked eyebrow.

She waved her off, taking a sip of her wine. “It’s nothing to write home about.” Annika was unphased, an unwavering gaze waiting for her to continue. She rolled her eyes. “He followed around girls he liked when we were in school, first going after Deanna, and then me. It took some time, but he finally got the picture and went in search of someone else.” She took another gulp of wine.

“I see,” Annika looked over the rim of her glass. “Seems like this happens to you a lot.” 

Kathryn started just as she went to take a sip of wine, her nose far inside the glass. The liquid sprayed back at her and she begrudgingly set the glass aside, attempting to keep her composure, and flicked the cloth napkin in her hand. Gently dabbing her mouth, she tried to keep her tone neutral, with little success. “What do you mean?” Her voice was strained, a little higher than normal.

“Oh...” Annika set down her drink. 

Kathryn played with the napkin on the table. She stilled her hand, thinking of her mother who consistently reminded her to stop fidgeting as a young girl. “Out with it.”

“I’m sure you know already...” 

_ Know what? Know someone who seems to maybe have a bit of a torch for me?  _ She slowly looked up at Annika, her eyebrows knitted and her head tilting to the side.  _ Is she saying what I think-- _

“Professor Chakotay,” Annika added. 

Their server returned with their meals, placing the steaming eggplant dishes in front of them and checking in.  _ Chakotay? Chakotay-Chakotay?  _

“Anything more?” the server asked.  _ Why would she think Chak-- _

“No, thank you,” Annika smiled and excused him.

Still reeling, Kathryn didn’t so much as pick up her fork. She studied Annika across from her instead, fairly sure the blonde was purposefully ignoring the inspection as she took a bite of her food. 

“It’s so good!” Annika exclaimed with a surprised, wide smile. 

The fondness suffused her once more and Kathryn made haste to try her own dish. “Mmm! Great choice, Annika.” 

“Likewise,” the blonde returned. 

A few minutes passed as they ate. Kathryn had been hungrier than she realized and was nearly finished with the meal before her mind went back to Annika’s admission. She took a mouthful of wine. Then, dabbing the corners of her mouth, she settled back in the booth. She purposefully placed the water in front of herself to avoid the lure of alcohol, and stroked her fingers through the condensation on the glass. “...I’m not sure where you’ve been getting your information, but Professor Chakotay and I are not… together.” 

Annika froze midbite, then continued. She nodded, but she didn’t seem convinced. Kathryn didn’t want to think about it any more. She had questions of her own. “And, Jolene?” 

A deep red flushed Annika’s cheeks and she hid in her glass of wine.  _ See how it feels?  _ Kathryn smirked. “I sense there’s a story there.” She repeated Annika’s words back to her, which Annika seemed to recognize by her humorously annoyed nod. A faraway look from Annika a moment later, Kathryn wondered if she’d stepped too far. 

After another drink of her wine, Annika met her eyes. “Jolene and I met when I tried stealing food from Mamá. Not a proud moment,” she smiled sadly, “but when you’re hungry… anyway, I was caught by Lena. The narc she was, she called Mamá from the other room.” Another sad smile. 

“Mamá got one look at me. Skinny, old clothes, not very clean… She  _ forced  _ me, let it be known,” Annika held up a finger, “to eat one of the largest meals I’d ever remembered having. She took me to her home, cleaned me up. Gave me fresh clothes... “ A deep breath. “She demanded I stay with them… I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I told her I could come visit in a week.” Annika shrugged. “Before any of us knew it, years passed and I’d been coming there every week. I was working, off the streets. Going to school. Lena and I got closer. She wanted more. We tried it. It didn’t work,” she shrugged again. “We were better as friends.” 

“And now?” Kathryn asked tentatively. 

“It took a couple years. But, Lena and I are okay. We’re not the friends we once were, but we’re family. Doesn’t always make our interactions easy, but I think that might have just changed.”

“Oh?” Why did she feel like her chair was about to be pulled out from underneath her?

“She’s engaged,” Annika beamed. “She’s ecstatic.” 

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief covered by a big smile, “That’s wonderful! Does she have a date set?” 

Annika nodded. “It won’t be for another year and a half. She asked me to be her ‘best man.’” 

Kathryn lifted her eyebrows in question. 

Annika chuckled. “Gender norms are meant to be broken and all that.” 

Kathryn grinned at the sparkle in her eyes. Annika’s smile lit her entire being, lit the table, lit Kathryn herself. “I’m glad,” she said throatily. She took a few gulps of the ice water to tamper her heated skin, blessing their server as he swooped in.

Handing their finished plates to the busboy, he turned to the women with a jovial expression. “How were your meals? Satisfactory?” 

“Excellent,” Kathryn smiled. 

“Perfecto!” he beamed. “Do we have room for dessert?” 

Kathryn looked across the table at Annika, who looked about as affable to the suggestion as she did. She gave Annika a question with a raise of her eyebrow.

Annika nodded. 

“Sure, we’ll take a look at the menu, thank you,” Kathryn grinned at their server. 

He nodded and turned away. Behind him, the busboy was back and spoke quietly to him. Kathryn turned back to the blonde woman across from her. “I’m glad you agreed. It’s our anniversary, dessert is apropos.” 

She enjoyed the large, mirthful smile from Annika as the blonde raised her water glass. Kathryn clinked hers. “Cheers,” she murmured. 

Fifteen minutes passed and their server had yet to make his way back to their table. Kathryn swept the room with her eyes, looking for their lively, older man, with no luck. In fact, she realized, not one of the wait staff was in the dining room at all. Even the host was missing from his post.

She leaned in conspiratorially, resting her elbows on the table. “Do you think they’ve had a kitchen mishap?” 

Annika leaned in too, her forearms against the white table cloth. Only a foot or so between them, giving her a much closer, clearer view of her. Kathryn noticed the dark brown eyelashes, the slight whitish color of the scars on her face. She studied Annika’s pink lips and the elegant way strands of golden hair framed her cheeks.  _ Angelic  _ was her first thought.

Suddenly from the kitchen door, loud, jaunty singing brought the three servers, two busboys, the host and one of the chefs parading around the room carrying a monstrous piece of Italian cream cake. 

Kathryn watched with surprise and laughter as their server led the march around the room with the largest, warmest, happiest grin she’d ever seen on anyone. His glee shaved his age down to a rambunctious six. The hoopla continued as the employees in the dancing train got the patrons to clap, nearly in-time with the beat. A pair of older ladies, a young man and woman, a family of four, the underdressed college-aged table, and the single middle aged man—all joined in the festivity.

Kathryn glanced at Annika, who was also chucking. The train headed their way and Kathryn placed her hand over Annika’s on the table. “We better be nice or they’ll make us sing.” 

They prepared themselves for the train that would go around their table and continue on its winding trail, both leaning in closer to each other. It wasn’t until the server set the cake on their small table and the song ended with applause that Kathryn realized she and Annika were the last stop. 

Somewhat wide-eyed, she lifted her hand from Annika’s and opened her mouth. No words came out, so she closed it once more. 

“A very happy anniversary to you!” the server sang out for the entire room to hear. Applause broke out around them, and the staff seemed to also lean in, all waiting for  _ something _ . Kathryn frowned at their server in a question. 

“It’s tradition!” He put one fork each in their hands and gestured to take a bite of cake. 

Kathryn looked up at Annika with a questioning expression and was met with the younger woman’s absolute amusement. Kathryn bit her tongue, shaking her head as she lifted a bite of cake to her lips. A flash of a camera surprised her and before either could say or do anything, the group dispersed and the patrons went back to their meals. Only their jovial server remained, as well as a couple glances from the other patrons.

“A most happy anniversary, and to many more.“ He gently placed the bill on the table. “Dessert is on the house,” he said, then made his exit from their side. 

“Don’t shake your head at me,” Annika grinned, “you were the one who mentioned our anniversary.” 

“I guess you have me there,” she husked. “This is the largest piece of cake I’ve ever seen.” 

Annika smiled, “If this is a piece, I don’t want to see the whole cake.” 

“No,” Kathryn lifted another bite to her lips, “save that surprise for the wedding.” She winked as the warm cake melted in her mouth. She’d have to pay for the carbs later. Nothing a good long run couldn’t fix. She needed an outlet for the extra energy bubbling inside her anyway.

A short time later, Kathryn excused herself from their booth and slipped down the passageway around the corner. The short, dimly lit hall led to two sets of restrooms, both with heavy, antique looking doors. She skated into the restroom with the ajar door and tossed the lock behind her. 

The sink was cool against her palms and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She wet her right hand with cold water, shut her eyes and pressed the cool liquid to her temple. 

Heart pounding, she propped herself against the sink at the waist and looked at her reflection in the faux antique mirror with gaudy, gold trim. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly of her reflection. 

_ This feels like a date. Not just any old date, a good date. If it were a date, I’d want to have another, and this one isn’t even finished yet. But, it’s not a date! _

_ She’s a professor at your damn school, Kate. This isn’t right.  _ She scolded herself in the mirror.  _ I’m glad I got to meet her family, her chosen family. She’s lived hard and she’s still young. Thirty two,  _ she recalled with a bit of a wince.  _ She’s only ten years younger, but everything she’s had to go through… She’s survived so much. Come back from so many dark places.  _ Kathryn frowned, dabbing another bit of cold water to her temple.  _ And she’s beautiful.  _

She glanced up at her reflection and saw the light in her own eyes, and then watched as it faded. Her reflection proved her to be crestfallen, if not familiar with the emotion like an old friend. She shook her head in solemnity and washed her hands roughly with the minty soap. Yanking a brown piece of paper towel, she wiped her hands down hastily on the rough material and made her exit. 

She walked back down the hall when something caught her eye. Backing up two paces, she turned to the wall. A large pinboard 5 by 5 feet was mounted to the wall. Paper letters and words had been cut out and attached, along with other decorative papercraft. Two dozen photos were scattered across the board. Families, kids and their parents, anniversaries, birthdays. They were all from inside the restaurant…  _ The photo. That’s why they took a picture.  _

She scanned the board nearly frantically. Surely no one she knew would happen across this board, but if they did…  _ Inappropriate.  _ Skimming as fast as possible, she spotted the photo toward the bottom right corner. She unpinned it while making sure no one was around to witness her removing it. Surely there would be a trash can around here…  _ The bathroom.  _

She swung back into the bathroom, ready to crumple the photo into a ball and toss it. But, she stopped at the last moment, taking a real look at the image for the first time. 

_ Damn.  _ She hadn’t seen her own mischievous, even flirtatious smile, in a very long time. Every portion of her lopsided grin was telling. And though subtle, anyone could see her slightly hooded eyes if they looked closely. There was no way she was so openly obvious. It couldn’t be. 

She slowly looked over to find the blonde leaned close to her. Annika’s image made her falter. She was more than beautiful.  _ Gorgeous.  _ But the image, as beautiful as it was, didn’t capture everything. Kathryn lined Annika’s cheek with her finger. The image was missing some element of Annika. The woman she was getting to know had much more than what met the surface. There was her deep, fierce will. Her fiery nature. Her gentle care. Annika held a darkness in her eyes, a sadness. A heaviness. But, she was also light. She brightened everyone and everything when she smiled. Her laugh was almost as breathtaking as her heart. The image captured her pleasing, feminine features like her full lips and long eyelashes, but it didn’t capture her essence. It couldn’t. Not even magic could contain that in a facsimile of the real thing. 

Kathryn gulped as she slipped the photo into her pocket. She decidedly didn’t glance at herself in the mirror before departing once more. Not halfway down the hall, Annika came around the counter. 

“My turn,” Annika spoke softly as they brushed by each other. 

“Of course,” Kathryn responded in a raspy voice. She quickly moved down the hall and headed to the table.  _ It’s time to go home.  _

Slipping her coat on, Kathryn followed Annika out of the restaurant. Out in the cool temperature, her body woke up and she held herself as they began their walk to the nearest dias. 

They moved silently beside one another, though not uncomfortably. Kathryn was glad to be out of the confines of the warm restaurant with its soothing scents and sounds.  _ Too comfortable. Much too comfortable. Didn’t they know that restaurants were supposed to be just comfortable enough but not so much so that patrons wanted to linger?  _ She picked up her pace as annoyance ran through her. Burning off the little steam, as short lived as it was, she relaxed.

Slowing once more to a normal pace, she wondered if it wasn’t really the restaurant and the ambiance that made it so comfortable. It probably wasn’t just the cream cake that made her mouth water. It wasn’t just anyone sitting with her. 

She glanced at Annika at her side as they reached the dais. Hesitating, Kathryn remembered how it felt earlier that day, with Annika’s form pressed perfectly to her back. 

“It’s kind of a tight fit. Do you want to go first?” Annika asked softly, her eyes not meeting Kathryn’s. “I can go after you.”

The redhead smiled.  _ Sweet girl. I can’t make this uncomfortable. She’ll feel it. Just pretend everything is fine. Shouldn’t be too difficult. You’ve pretended so many things before. Being happy, being in love— _

“That’s all right. It’s a short trip,” she smiled once more. 

Annika nodded once and waited for her to go first. In the cover of night and with only the two of them, Kathryn closed her eyes. This dais was a little larger, or maybe the space between them felt further than it had before. She didn’t quite feel Annika as much as she had the first time as the blonde woman stepped in behind her.  _ That’s for the best.  _ She bit down on her cheek to avoid increasing the pressure, avoid nestling against the secure body. 

In a blue sparkle, they disappeared from the San Francisco street and re-appeared on the dais where their journey had originally started. Hogwarts.  _ Home.  _

Annika stepped off the dais and turned to wait for her. Kathryn could feel her watching, waiting. She finally opened her eyes and turned around, trying her best to cover her thoughts, and fearing she was failing. 

She gazed at the golden hair and glowing light the moon cast on Annika. Her breath stolen, her mouth dry, her palms sweating. She stepped down and looked up at the taller woman. 

“Thank you for giving me the tour,” she cleared her throat, trying to shake off the purr. “It was a lot better than a touring company, I’m sure.” 

Annika chuckled with her lips sealed. “I have to thank you also.” 

“Oh?” Kathryn frowned, trying to focus on her words and not the mouth from where they came.

“For dinner.” 

“Oh,” Kathryn shook her head. “You can get it next time.” The words slipped before she could stop them and she took a step closer to her. The scent of peaches and vanilla cream assaulted her olfactory. “Um,” she gulped as she felt her own breath bounce off the blonde and warm her own skin. Thinking as fast as she could, she knew she needed to say something, anything, to lighten the mood, to relax the tension.

Annika looked at her seriously, if not mysteriously, before a tiny lift crept up at the corner of her mouth. “You like Burger King?” 

Her blank stare seemed to cause Annika to smile more. 

“Fast food.” 

Kathryn let out a chortel and placed a hand on the crook of Annika’s arm to catch herself. “I’m afraid you’ll have to shell out a little more than that.” 

“You’re correct,” Annika smirked, “I can’t take Prada to the grease factory.” 

Kathryn’s eyebrow lifted. “Prada?” She flushed as Annika looked her up and down once. Her body tingled at the attention from the younger woman. 

“Jimmy Choo?” 

Kathryn frowned, unsure what the younger woman was saying. 

“No,” Annika shook her head, “you’re definitely a Vera Wang.”

“Should I be offended?” Kathryn raised an eyebrow with a twinkle in her eyes. 

She shook her head once more, “never.” 

Kathryn glanced at the ground as a warm grin took her over. Looking back up again, she asked, “walk me to my room?” 

Annika nodded once and walked in step with her. 

She wasn’t sure what part of her kept pushing the date— _ day _ —on and on. Come to think of it, she knew of at least a couple parts that wanted their  _ day _ , or evening, to continue. Standing in front of her door, Kathryn turned back to look up at the blonde. 

Annika stared right back. 

_ Invite her in.  _

_ No. Yes.  _

_ No, stop it.  _

_ But look at her… stop it.  _

Kathryn placed a dry palm gently on Annika’s cheek and slid her own against the other. She brushed over the starburst scar at the top of her jaw, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of the raised skin under her lips. She drew away slowly, relishing the feel of Annika’s soft, down cheek sliding against her own. 

Dazed, opening her eyes, Kathryn noticed the way Annika dipped her head in a nuzzle against her hand before she withdrew it completely. Mouth dry, words forgotten, she gazed at the ice blue eyes. 

“Goodnight, Kate.” 

Annika’s whisper stayed long after the woman had walked down the hall and taken the corner. Kathryn stared at the ground in front of her door, her eyes firmly shut, her breathing shallow.  _ Stay, _ she thought. 

It surprised her and she popped open her eyes. She glanced around before retreating into the safe confines of her room. 


End file.
